The Rise of the Phoenix
by Dreaming Egypt
Summary: A woman starts a new career and gets thrown into a storyline with one of the most feared wrestlers on the roster. Before she knows it, she finds herself in the center of a whirlwind, in love, and with a broken heart. Kane,Taker,Lita,Hardys
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own Robin... The rest of them, yeah, I wish...

**Characters:** Kane, Undertaker, Sara, mentions of others here and there. ...and of course, Robin. (don't worry, she's not so bad...lol)

**Rating:** M for abrasive language and some good old dirty rotten fun.

**Distribution: **Originally posted on , however, if you want it ask. I could use the publicity. lol

**Author's Note:** This is a VERY long work in progress. I'll get as much up as I can. So far it's pushing 40 chapters lol. Hope you like it, by all means R and R.

* * *

"It sure looks like a long way down…" She thought to herself as she watched the crew set up for the night's event. She took a deep breath and absentmindedly removed the rubber band holding back her bright red and black hair.

"It IS a long way down your first night." She jumped and turned to see who could possibly be reading her mind. She had to look up, way up to find an answer.

"I didn't realize I was thinking out loud." She stammered, trying her best not to look star struck to the man before her.

"Don't worry, after tonight it's all a cakewalk. If ya make it through tonight that is…" He said chuckling to himself and staring down as the road crew begins to erect the posts for the turnbuckles. He rubbed a big hand over his short rusty hair and squeezed the back of his neck as he remembered something she could only fathom.

After an uncomfortable silence she started, 'well, I uh… I guess I'd better go. They told me to get here early for help with costume fittings and stuff. To tell you the truth, I'm a lot earlier than they told me to be…" She rambled, her cheeks reddening as she came to the realization that this big man probably had something better to do than listen to her. "Sorry, I tend to ramble when I get nervous." She confirmed his suspicion looking sheepishly up into his smiling face. (Funny, he didn't look so mean in person.)

He laughed again and said, "Don't worry about it, happens to us all darlin'. The first night out feels like a dream, no matter how long we've been in this business. This is the big time… And you're just trying to soak in as much as possible in case you wake up tomorrow with a pink slip. Right?" He was smiling down at her and she couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Yeah, I'd say you're pretty much right on." She blushed again and let her eyes fall back toward the ring. "OH!" she started as if she had just remembered herself. "By the way, my name is Robin. Thanks for listening to me. I feel a bit better now." She put out a hand of chipped black nails and he took it, shaking easily.

"Ah, I heard about you comin up. I'm Mark, glad to meet you darlin."

"You heard of me? Wow, now I feel special." Robin laughed losing her nervousness in this big man's engaging Texas accent.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble there kid, but you're the only newbie on tonight." He teased. "Phoenix right?"

"What? Phoe… Oh yeah, my ring name. Yeah that's me." Robin Looked away again, her face as red as her hair.

"And Ms. Phoenix I keep an eye on things around here so if you have any questions, as me."

The sounds of footsteps make them both turn.

"Hey there baby girl." Mark's smile widened as a tall shapely blonde walked up and tossed him a helmet.

"Hi there." She said reaching up to kiss him.

"Sara, this is Robin. She's our newest practice dummy." Mark grinned at the horrified look on Robin's face. "Robin, this is my wife Sara." Robin smiled and immediately liked the woman.

"So you gonna let these big sissies win once in a while?" Sara asked elbowing her husband just under the ribs.

"Hey now!" Mark protested and picked her up off the ground laughing as she squirmed.

"Alright Mr. Big Bad Undertaker… We women were attempting to have a conversation here." She reprimanded unconvincingly as she laughed.

"So, do you have any idea of your storyline yet?" Undertaker says once he's replaced his wife.

"Storyline? Oh, well as far as I can tell I should be working with Kane. That is, if all goes well tonight." Robin crossed her fingers unconsciously as she spoke.

Mark laughed and hooked an arm around Sara's shoulder giving her a little squeeze.

"Working with my little brother eh? I wonder what Vince is plotting now."

"Hon, I thought Kane preferred to work alone." Sara mentioned frowning. Mark just shrugged.

"I was wondering about that too…" Robin said, the pit of nerves in her stomach knotting tight again.

"I wouldn't worry about him. He's pretty harmless outside the ring. But, I wouldn't say anything about the mask. He doesn't need it but he's still very touchy about it." Mark sighed, rolled his eyes, and nodded his agreement.

"That's good to know." Robin said laughing slightly to hide the apprehension in her voice.

"Well, I guess I should go get myself set up in the locker room and everything." Robin started, brightening considerably as she reached out to shake each of their hands again.

"Alright kid, looks like we'll see you tonight." Mark shook back, his hand dwarfing hers. Sara waved good-bye following her husband as he led her out to their bike. They were going to find some lunch before the show.

Robin again leaned against the entrance to the arena. Standing about half way up through the seats, it DID look like a long way to fall.

* * *

Robin took a deep breath and opened the locker room door. It was empty but there were some personal effects lying around. 

"Guess I'm not the only early bird." She whispered looking around for some place to put her stuff. She walked past two gym bags and found a note addressed to her. Robin smiled at her name on the company stationary. She couldn't help but smile and squeak. This was it! She was really here. Suddenly the door squeaked behind her and she's jolted out of her revelry.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know there was anyone in here." The tall redhead said.

"No worries, I was uh, I was just getting settled in." Robin stammered. "You're Lita right?" Dropping her bag, she smiled and nodded.

"I take it you're the newbie?" Lita said reaching out to shake her hand.

"You guys really do hear everything don't you?" Robin said smiling. "I'm Robin."

"Well, it looks like you and I are gonna be roommates." Lita said rummaging around in the bottom of her bag. "Did you check in at the office? You know, to see what Vince has planned for you?" The woman inquired.

"Uh no actually, that was next on my list. Then I've got to go check on my new ring gear. Apparently, my old ring stuff wasn't big league enough."

"Knowing this company, your old ring gear probably covered too much." Lita snorted. "Vince is an ass and a pervert but, he does know how to run this show." She rolled her eyes. "Mind you, I'm not saying I like him."

"From what I gathered, no one does." Robin said taking a brush from her bag and turning to the mirror.

"You learn quick girl."

Robin smiled at Lita from the mirror. She still couldn't believe she was standing there.

"Well, I'm going to hit the gym before the show. Want me to show you where the office is?" The tall red head asked grabbing a towel and heading for the door.

"Oh sure, that'd be great." Robin said following her out. "So, is everyone here this nice?" Lita raised an eyebrow at her as they rounded a corner.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well…" Robin paused feeling suddenly very self conscious. "It's just that so far, everyone I've run into has been extremely helpful."

"Like who?" Lita asked leaning in conspiratorially.

"Not a whole lot I guess. I just ran into Mark and his wife earlier. They seemed really nice." Suddenly Robin felt foolish for trusting them so easily.

"Mark? Oh, Taker. Yeah that's okay. Those two are good people." Robin sighed relaxing, glad her instincts weren't failing her.

"Anyone you would suggest I avoid?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose I should let you make up your own mind. Sorry Robin, forget I said anything." Lita looked over apologetically.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks anyway."

"Oh, I will tell you this though. " Lita leans in close. "Don't let Kane scare you. He only looks mean." She giggled. "Just don't EVER tell him I told you that." She grabbed Robin's arm and tried to laugh quietly.

"Anyway," Lita said regaining her composure. "Here's Vince's office. Good luck. I don't think I have to tell you how far to trust him." Robin nodded, smiled a thanks, and knocked on the door while Lita retreated to the weight room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in!" Vince bellowed from behind his desk and a cigar. Robin Jumped at his harsh voice and opened the door enough to slide through.

"Mr. Mc Mahon?" Robin started, reaching to shake his hand. "I was told to come here to find out how I fit into everything."

"Robin is it?" She nodded and he watched her hair fall over her shoulder and across the low neckline of her shirt. "Yes…Well,where do you think you fit into our scenarios?" Robin looked away feeling suddenly very vulnerable.

"Well, what you had said to me over the phone was something about my working with Kane." Vince leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk letting his fingers touch his upper lip.

"I did say that didn't I?" He let a slow leer spread across his face. "Do you have any idea why I would have said such a thing?" Brows pulled together in a thoughtful frown, she shook her head.

"I'll be honest, at first I wanted to see if you'd go for it. No one ever does." Vince chuckled.

"So why me?" Robin asked trying to sound professional and calm.

"I don't know Robin, maybe it's the hair." Vince laughed at the joke she obviously hasn't gotten. "I think your character would be good for Kane. I mean, who else better to bring humanity to a broken machine than the Phoenix?" Vince leaned back smiling to himself.

"I'm not sure I follow…"

"Let me make this plain. You will be Kane's love interest." Robin stood shocked for a moment.

"Really…" She stammered. "D…Does Kane know about this?"

"Of course not… He would never agree. Besides, I try to have as little contact with him as possible." He growled under his breath and shrank back into his chair.

"But you think this will work?"

"My dear, I know this will work." He smiled a Cheshire cat grin and steepled his hands under his lower lip. Robin leaned on the corner of the desk, having never been invited to sit, and weighs the offer.

"Mr. Mc Mahon, what would you say if I said I wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with the situation?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, if not…" He paused to make direct eye contact. "I'm sure we could find somewhere to put you. Some minor part…somewhere." Robin sighed knowing fully the meaning behind his words.

Dropping her head slightly, she sighed. "Okay Vince. How do we do this?"

* * *

Walking out of the office Robin felt slightly sick. She glanced up at the clock on the wall. One O'clock, plenty of time. It was time to head to wardrobe. Grabbing the first stagehand she saw, she got directions and was on her way through the maze of corridors under the arena.

Rounding a sharp left she bounced off a wall of flesh.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She squeaked looking at the imposing figure before her. He didn't respond, just wiped his face on a towel and continued to stare down at her. "I guess I missed wardrobe. I'm a bit lost, I…"

"Wardrobe's that way." He grunted jerking a thumb back the way she had come.

"I guess I missed it. I'm Robin, I'm…"

"Goldberg…" He grunted and pushed past her down the hall. Shaken slightly, Robin stopped to collect herself against the wall.

"Didn't realize he was that big in person eh?" Robin jumped and looked up to see Lita grinning and walking out of the weight room.

"Didn't think he was that mean either…" Robin chuckled as Lita handed her a bottle of water.

"Mean? He spoke to you didn't he? Hell, that's more than most of us get."

"I dunno, I guess I just figured that crazy angry thing was an act." Robin said glancing in the direction he went.

"Well, lets just say that some of these guys take it all a bit more seriously than necessary." Lita rolled her eyes. "I mean, we all take the business seriously, that's why we're here. Some guys though…it's like they forgot how to have fun."

"How could you not have fun!" Robin asked incredulously. "We've got the best job in the world." She started laughing again, suddenly at ease with Lita's familiar presence.

"So heading to wardrobe I assume?" Lita teased having heard the conversation between she and Goldberg. Robin nodded and looked around rather lost.

"These damned halls all look the same." Robin grumbled. "Perhaps road signs are in order?"

Lita laughed. "C'mon, it's this way."


	3. Chapter 3

Kane rolled over and looked at his alarm cock. 2:10pm.

"Shit." He growled and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Rubbing his eyes he headed for the bathroom tripping over a dog.

"Jesus Bear, why didn't you wake me up?" Two sleepy brown eyes stared up at him. "Do you have any idea how late I'm gonna be now?" The big black Shepard growled softly and lay back down.

"Yeah yeah, some help you are…" Kane chuckled as he shut the bathroom door. He pondered a shower and changed his mind looking at his watch on the counter. Instead, he brushed his hair and wet it down, then left the bathroom heading toward the kitchen to feed the dogs.

Heaving open the bathroom door, all three dogs leapt up and went tearing toward the kitchen.

"Alright you little heathens!" he yelled after them, grabbing his gym bag with his ring gear and some CDs. "I'm coming. Don't eat the little one!" Kane couldn't help but laugh when he heard Spike, the little black and white Boston terrier, putting his two big Shepards in their places.

Stepping into the kitchen he noticed Spike had the others sufficiently cowed as they all waited, somewhat patiently to be let out.

Kane dropped his bag and opened the back door, the two big ones toppling little Spike on the way out.

"Play nice!" He yells as he shut the door. Pulling down their dishes he hit the button on the answering machine, two messages, one from Mark, the other from Lita, both saying about the same thing.

"Hey, Kane, did you know you're late?"

"I do now…" he mumbled to himself as he opened the door and whistled. All three dogs came running and Kane managed to stop each one for a good bye scratch.

"Alright guys don't destroy the place while I'm gone." He got up, flung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

Bear started to whine when he saw his master strapping on his mask and grabbing his keys.

"Don't you start now…If you'd have waked me up I wouldn't have to run out." Kane opened the front door and headed out to his truck.

"Hold down the fort." He yelled through the shutting door.

Hopping into his big truck, he grabbed his cell phone and started punching numbers, listening to it ring as he shot out onto the road.

"Hello?" Came the voice from the other end.

"Hey Lita…"

"Oh Kane!" She started at the big man's voice. "You realize we were supposed to grab lunch like three hours ago don't you?"

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I slept through my alarm."

"That's ok, it gave me a chance to get to know our newbie here…" Lita laughed.

"Newbie?" Kane blinked and cut someone off hopping onto the freeway. " I didn't hear anything about a newbie."

"Well, if you'd spend more time around here and less time sleeping…" She laughed as he protested. "I just sent her off to wardrobe."

"She!" He sounded shocked and suddenly apprehensive.

"Oh calm down." Lita chided knowing his track record with women. "I'll introduce you when you get here."

"Okay. Hey, I'll see you down there. I'm gonna stop and get some food." He said already pulling into a McDonald's drive through.

"Alright. I'll see you shortly."

"Hey, if you see Mark or Sara, tell them I didn't die in my sleep. Okay?" Kane said sarcastically and then began shouting his order into the little metal box. "Alright? See ya in a bit." He hung up.

"Okay, okay… See you when you get here." Lita laughed and hung up the phone, tossing it into her bag. She grabbed a fresh towel and headed toward the shower. Just then, the locker room door opened and Robin walked in carrying her new ring gear.

"Well…" She said, "it doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"What'd I tell you…" Lita sighed chuckling and continued off into the showers leaving the door open so they could still talk. "So, what'd Vince say? Did you figure out your storyline?" Lita asked getting her hair wet.

"Well, sort of…" she started after a minute. Hearing the water shut off, she waited until the other woman emerged, then continued.

"He didn't give me much to go on really. I know I don't get to fight tonight, not in a match anyway." Lita tilted her head confused.

"What do you mean you don't get a match?"

"I don't get a match!" Robin said exasperated. "I just get to run around and make Kane's life miserable I guess. Mess with his head a bit. …and the worst part is, he doesn't know anything about it." Robin sighed. "I really don't feel right about any of this."

Lita sighed. "My guess is, Vince didn't give you much of a choice." Robin shook her head. "Well, I guess you do what you've got to do then."

"If I want to stay here that is…" Lita gave her a lopsided grin and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Come on, let's get suited up. It's getting close to show time and I hate being in here when all the cackling starts." Robin laughed and unfolded her new attire.

"Here goes nothing." She got up and started to get ready.

"Hey Robin, " Lita started turning her back while they both changed. "Don't worry about Kane. He and I are close, I'll talk to him."

"Thanks but I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't want him to walk out of the storyline before it even gets started." She looked over nervously. "It's my only chance."

"No, he'll go along with it. He may not like it but he'll go along with it." Robin shrugged not feeling much better.

"Besides," Lita continued, "I think he wants to meet you." Robin spun around.

"He what!"

Lita grinned and started to stretch on the bench. He hadn't actually said he wanted to meet her but she had a feeling about Robin. Kane's last relationship had ended horribly and since then he kept more to himself than usual. If it weren't for her, Mark, and Sara he probably wouldn't even make it to work.

So what if she was matchmaking. It was time Kane came out of hibernation.

"I told him I'd introduce you when he got here." Robin couldn't even talk, she was shocked. Why would he want to meet her? Her, a nobody…

"You don't think he'll be mad at ME over this plot line do you? I've seen how he gets when he's angry." Robin asked inserting her red contacts. Lita shook her head and fell into a backbend.

"Remember, he works for the Mc Mahons too. He knows how it is." Lita gave Robin a sideways grin. "You know, you don't look half bad."

Robin looked up while tugging down the red vinyl bodice and then tugged up on the black vinyl pants. "You think so, because I personally feel like a hooker." Robin laughed.

"Definitely not." Lita reassured her straightening Robin's top and smacking her hand away when she tried to pull it down again.

"At least it matches my boots." Robin said sarcastically and sat to lace them on. Standing up she looked back in the mirror and playfully slaps both hands hard on her behind.

"Come on." Lita said hearing voices in the hall. "I hate it when the locker room turns in to a sorority house." She opened the door and Robin followed her out.

"So, where are we going?" Robin asked as they turn a corner heading out toward the arena floor.  
"Oh, I was going to drop some stuff in my car. Besides, Kane should be here any time now and my guess is, he's got food."

"What makes you think that?" Robin asked perplexed.

Lita smiled. "Trust me."

They emerged into the arenas massive parking structure. There were only a few cars now, but in a couple of hours it would be packed full of cars jammed with rampaging wrestling fans. Lita wandered over to a black jeep parked not far from Robin's own car.

"So, which one's yours?" Lita asked unlocking the door and dropping her bag.

"That one." Robin smiled and pointed to her pride and joy.

"Whoa…" Lita said impressed. "Firebird?"

"Trans Am actually." She says running a hand along the fender. "She's my baby. I bought her with the money I made waiting tables through most of college."

Suddenly a huge truck tore up the ramp and flew into the spot next to Lita.  
She smiled, "right on time."


	4. Chapter 4

Kane wrangled his truck into a spot and shut off the engine. Looking up he saw Lita standing next to a beautiful Trans Am.

"Geez kid, hope you're not trying to steal it." He joked to himself, grabbing the food he had gotten for her, and hopping down out of the truck.

"I uh, brought you some food…for missing lunch and all." He said walking over and tossing her the bag.

"Why thank you." Lita said hugging the big masked man. "I've got someone you should probably meet." Kane tilted his head, questioning. "Hey Robin…"

"Hmmm?" The woman responded still shuffling around in the car.

"C'mere…" Lita laughed.

"What? OH! Uh, hi." Robin managed to stammer, blushing and finding a spot near the wheel well very interesting.

Lita, smiling from ear to ear, stepped around and pushed Robin over to Kane.

"Remember the Newbie I told you about?" Kane didn't respond right away so busy was he watching this strange red-eyed woman walking over to him. "Kane?" Lita said…twice. Shaken out of his revelry, he turned to Lita questioningly. Finally, breaking the awkward silence, Robin stepped forward and held out a hand.

"I'm Robin." She said sheepishly. Kane took it softly. He'd never been so happy for his mask in his life. This woman was stunning, but why wouldn't she look at him? Kane watched her red eyes float everywhere but his face. Why? He knew why. It was the same reason everyone avoided him. It was the same reason all his relationships fell apart. He was a monster. Kane stiffened and pulled back his hand.

"Hi." He said and turned to Lita. "Come find me later." His voice was edged in tension. He looked back at Robin and stormed off toward the locker rooms.

"Oh my…" Robin said unable to move as she watches Kane slam the door to the garage.

"Well that didn't' go as well as I'd hoped." Lita said under her breath. "I'd better go find out what all that was about." Robin just nodded. "I'll find you in the locker room okay?" Robin agreed, locked up her car, and wandered back to finish getting into character.

Lita stalked through the corridors heading for Kane's dressing room. She came up and pushed the door. It was locked.

"Kane, open the door." She said harshly.

"Go away Lita." Kane said flatly from the other side. Lita sighed and knocked softly.

"Come on Kane…It's me. Let me in. Please?" Something shatters and she jumped at the sound, and then followed the sound of footsteps to the door.

The lock clicked and the door opened a crack.

"Hey, what was that all about?" She asked softly taking his invitation and stepping around broken pieces of mirror.

"I don't like her." Kane said taking off his mask and throwing it on a bench.

"What do you mean you don't like her? You didn't even talk to her." Kane snorted.

"I didn't have to…" He sat down picking up the mask. "Did you see her look at me?" He said spinning the mask in his hands, then looked over to Lita. She sat down next to him and looked him in the eye. "Lita, she wouldn't even look at me."

"Did you give her a chance to?" She said her voice calm and sisterly. The big man thought back and finally shook his head, his hair falling in wet curls over his face.

"Why would she want to…" he started more to himself than to Lita. She hit him hard in the shoulder.

"Don't talk about yourself like that. I'm looking right at you, no mask…there is nothing wrong with you." She grabbed his hand reassuringly.

Kane couldn't help but smile. "Thanks." He got up, kicking shards of mirror out of the way. "I've got to get ready for the show. I haven't even showered yet."

"Maybe you should apologize to Robin?" Lita said patronizingly as she got up heading for the door.

"Yeah, I'll do that after the show." He said throwing a towel at her.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Good luck tonight. And, Kane?" She said, as the shower room door closed, "Be NICE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Robin flinched when Kane's pyrotechnics go off over the monitor in the locker room. Almost show time. Reaching over, she turned up the volume to better hear the match and her cue.

She looked herself over in the mirror for the hundredth time to find she still looked alright. Actually, she looked great.

Her character was the same but somehow this new, big time Phoenix seemed larger than life. Then again, that was what the Mc Mahons were good at and now she was part of it.

Robin sighed and ran her hands over her naked stomach and then circled them around her vinyl clad waist. She spun around imagining how the clothes would catch the spot lights and shine like flying sparks. Still reveling, she ran a hand through her long wild hair and smiled.

Her make-up was different, darker than she as used to but it looked fabulous. Everything about the costume accentuated her persona…the Phoenix…Dark Phoenix. She let a devilish grin creep across her lips and fell completely into character.

Robin looked back up to the monitor in time to see Kane go down. Matt Hardy having delivered one nicely placed chair shot to the back of the neck. Show time. Phoenix to the rescue. She stalked out of the locker room to the stage just in time for her music and in perfect step with her pyro. Her body was on fire, the time was hers now.

The boom of the explosion startled Matt and he dropped the chair that was again aimed for the prone Kane's neck. The crowd was in a startled hush, wondering who she was… why was she helping Kane?

Robin slid into the ring and stood up in front of Matt, glaring. Not willing to take chances, Matt Hardy backed out of the ring and headed cautiously back to the stage. Robin watched him go, stalking the ring, letting the aura of her character take over.  
Watching Matt move farther away, she turned her full attention to Kane as he started to come to.

Kane looked up groggy and shocked. Robin stood over him reaching out a hand for him. Shaking his head, he knocked her hand away. The big man got up, glaring down at her

"What…are….you…doing?" He growled from under the mask.

"Saving your ass." She growled back. Kane snorted, turned and stormed out of the ring. Robin roller her eyes and raised her hand causing more pyro to go off, blocking Kane's way and stopping him dead.

Furious, he turned and stood stock still watching her walk calmly toward him.  
Robin stopped inches from him, her chest rising and falling heavily, furious at his lack of gratitude.

"No need to thank me." She said, smiling up evilly, her voice thick with superiority and loud enough for the camera crew skulking in the background to hear.

Kane didn't respond but stood shaking, viciously angry. Robin raised a hand causing flames to rise all around the two of them. Then, lowering her hand, and the flames, she calmly walked up the ramp and through the curtain backstage.

Robin didn't fully recover herself until she was back in the dressing room finding Lita waiting for her.

"Very nice." Lita smiled. "I love the fire thing." Robin laughed softly and slid down the wall to a bench.

"Thanks. I wish I could take credit for it. The whole thing was Vince's idea."

"Well, it was one of his better ones. Did you see the crowd? They were shocked… awed! That's some presence you've got there." Robin started to blush at the other woman's words.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a crash from outside the door and the sound of people yelling.

"Oh shit." Lita mumbled. "Somebody better go diffuse Kane…" She got up and cracked the door enough to see what was going on.

There was a fist sized hole in the wall and a couple overturned chairs scattered down the hall, everything else however, seemed in order.

"Wow, guess he's not that mad after all…" Lita mused smiling to herself.

"What do you mean he's not that mad?" Robin asked shakily as she surveyed the damage.

"Oh, I've seen much worse than this." Lita said matter-of-factly gesturing to the damage.

"I think maybe I should go talk to him…" Robin said suddenly feeling very guilty. Lita raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'd wait a minute or two if I were you…" Robin shook her head and pushed past her friend.

"No, I've got to go before I lose my nerve." Lita laughed

"Don't get killed!" She called, teasing.

"Can't die. I'm the Phoenix." Robin laughed back then took a deep breath and headed toward Kane's private dressing room.

Coming down the hall she heard Mark's voice and a lot of pounding.

"I take it he's not happy with me…" Robin said walking up as the Undertaker beats on his brother's door.

"What the hell did you do?" The Undertaker said angrily. Robin rocked back a step scared.

"I only did what I had to, to keep my job." She said trying to keep her voice level. Now was not the time to start confrontation. This was not the Mark she had met earlier… This was the Undertaker.

Taker softened slightly. "Yeah kid, I guess you're right." He sighed and knocked on the door again.

"Let me try." Taker looked at her with a raised eyebrow and stepped out of the way.

"Be my guest."

Robin knocked softly and then listened against the door. "Kane?" No answer, in fact, no sound at all from inside. "Kane, could you please open the door? I, uh, I really need to talk to you."

There was a shuffling inside and the door cracked a few inches. "What?"

"Uh, well, could I come in maybe?" Robin nearly squeaks, apprehension making her voice higher than usual.

Kane stepped back and let the door swing in. Robin looked back at Taker long enough to see the astonished look on his face.

"Okay, I'm sorry I ran out there to save you… But, Mc Mahon didn't give ….." Kane held up a hand to stop her.

"I know how this business works. Don't apologize to me." The big man said, his mask moving slightly with every word. Robin took a chance and sat down next to him still looking at the floor.

"Well, if you're not mad at me, the what?" She asked cautiously. He looked at her, his teeth clenched under the mask as he watched her watching the floor. Still wouldn't look at him.

"Look, I've got to get cleaned up." He said frustrated, avoiding her question.  
"I'll wait here then, if you don't mind. I think we need to…" she said as the shower room door closed. "…talk." She finished disheartened.

Kane heard her speaking but had to get out of the room. More to the point, he had to get away from her. This woman did something to him.

"Ran like a scared puppy." He chided himself chuckling as he pulled off his mask and hung it on a hook. Some woman she must be. It had been a long time since Kane met a woman that did what she did to him. Hell, he was nearly afraid of her. She made his palms sweat.

He turned on the water and leaned down into it. The heat felt good on his sore neck so he took his time. Absently he wondered if she would really wait. He hoped she would. He did want to talk to her, he needed to apologize for earlier in the day.

He smiled to himself. She was waiting for him, time to hurry.

Turning off the water, he stepped out and toweled himself off. Quickly, he pulled on a pair of black jeans and a matching T-shirt. Grabbing his mask, he tightened the straps as he pushed through the door.

She wasn't there.

Kane's shoulders slumped slightly, then he resigned himself. It wasn't that odd, what would a pretty little girl want with a monster?

Sighing, he reached into his bag for a brush but hit paper instead. Confused, he grabbed a fistful and pulled it out. Reading it, he couldn't help but smile. She left a note!

Kane, I had to go get changed.  
Please don't leave without talking  
To me. I'll be in the woman's locker  
Room. Find me? Please?

Robin.

Moving more quickly now, he tied on a pair of huge black boots, shouldered his bag and shot out the door.

The women's locker room was open so he just barged in to look around. No body there. Kane turned to leave, giving up and heading out to his truck.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Lita teased, poking a wet head out of the showers. "Looking for me?" She winked.

"Actually, I was looking for the newbie…guess I missed her." Kane said starting to feel just a bit weird about the whole thing.

"Well, she just left so if you hurry, I'm sure you could catch her in the parking lot." Kane nodded and made for the door hoping he could catch her before she made it to the gates.


	6. Chapter 6

Kane walked as fast as he could without drawing undue attention to himself until he hit the hallway that lead to the parking area. Then he flat out ran.

When he came up to the cars he stopped, scanning the spots. There were Lita's jeep, the Trans Am, and his truck all in a line off at the other end of the level. There was a shape on his hood, a female shape sitting, ankles crossed, and leaning against his windshield.

Kane was taken aback. She waited for him after all. The big man swallowed hard and walked calmly over to his truck.

"Hope you don't mind." Robin said gesturing to her position. "I figured I couldn't miss you from here. I'd have sat in the truck but it was locked."

"No, it's okay. I…uh…went over to the locker room but Lita said you were already gone." He was as red as her hair under the mask. "Glad I caught you though." She smiled at him and his stomach dropped.

Robin glanced from side to side forlornly. "Um, seems it was easier getting up here…" She giggled. His mask hiding a grin, he stepped up and lifted her off the hood.

"Thanks." She breathed against the exposed curve of his jaw as he set her down on the ground, forgetting to remove his hands from her hips.

Kane shivered slightly at the feel of her so close to him, to his face even if there was a quarter inch of leather between them. "Uh, no problem." Now Kane glanced away. "So what was so important?" He asked making eye contact for the first time.

"I wanted to fill you in a bit on what I was told…" She started nearly breathless staring into his hazel eyes. "Uh, about the story line…." Kane nodded slowly starting at her lovely green eyes. Only vaguely did he realize that her eyes were no longer red and the fact makes him smile. "Kane, Vince wants us… Well, he wants me to become your girlfriend." She broke away from the hold of his eyes. "…in the story line anyway." She whispered and closed her eyes. My God, was she swooning?

"Girlfriend? Vince wants me to have a girlfriend?" Kane couldn't believe his luck! "I guess Vince wants to punish me." Kane mused still smiling an ear to ear smile she couldn't see.

"Punish you?" Robin said suddenly horrified and pulled away from his grasp. "You mean Mr. Mc Mahon is using me to punish you?"

"Probably but that doesn't matter…" Kane tried to reassure her.

"How can it not matter? The only reason I was give a chance was to punish you." Robin said, her voice getting thick with emotion. She pushed past Kane heading for her car.

For a moment, Kane watched her go, unable to move from the spot. Just a moment ago, she was in his arms, inches from his face, now she was going away.

"No…Wait…" He said finally springing to life and inserting himself between Robin and her car. "Don't leave yet. I guess we've got to figure this out." He said tentatively reaching out and touching her hair.

Robin sighed and fell into him. Kane is shocked and just lets her lean on him, stroking her hair.

"If Vince is using me to punish you, what's to prevent him from just getting rid of me when he gets tired of harassing you?" Her voice was shaking at the thought of losing everything she'd worked so hard for.

Kane protectively wrapped his big arms around her. "He can't get rid of you that easily. You signed a contract, legally binding right?" Robin nodded against his chest.  
Suddenly Robin's head shot up.

"Kane, I think I've got it…" She smiled and impulsively leaned up kissing him on the mask. "We've got to make this scenario work!" She danced out of his arms and spun around. "If we can make this popular, Vince can't do anything. His "punishment" for you…" She said making little quotes with her fingers, "…will be void if the fans like what we do and I'll keep my job." She turned back to see Kane, standing dumbly, staring at her. "Kane? Is something wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Robin said her brow crinkled in dismay.

"Why did you kiss me?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry… I… I…shouldn't have. You barely know me…" Robin stammered cursing her impulsiveness. Kane shook his head trying to tell her he didn't mind but no words would come out. Meanwhile, Robin continued to babble apologies.

Finally Kane scooped her up in his arms wanting so badly to kiss her but unwilling to remove the mask. Robin sighed and put her arms around the big man's neck, pressing her face into his shoulder smiling.

"Don't…Don't apologize. I didn't mind." Kane finally managed to whisper into her neck. Robin smiled and kissed the muscled shoulder beneath her face.

"Oh my God Kane, I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm so sorry." She sighed. "I just feel so comfortable with you. It was… natural to me." Kane chuckled and she felt it rumble deep in his chest.

"I've got an idea." He said placing her back on her feet and picking up her chin so he can see her beautiful eyes. "Lets get out of here… We'll go somewhere we can actually talk."

"Like where?" She asked perplexed.

"I dunno, like a restaurant or something?" He said sarcastically. "…Although, to be honest, I should go feed my dogs first. You can follow me to my house if you want, and then we'll decide where to go from there." Robin nodded.

"Kane, I don't know why but, I trust you." Robin sighs suddenly very serious. He traced the soft line of her jaw in response.

"Did you want to follow me or leave your car here?" He asked hoping she would come with him.

"I don't really know my way around this area. Mind if I ride with you?"  
Kane fished in his pocket and pulls out his keys.

"Let's go." He smiled and his mask lifted gently with it. Robin laughed and accepted his hand as he helped her into the truck.

"First in last out." Lita said to herself as she walks through the empty corridors toward the garage.

She was sore but happy. At great effort she managed to obtain the number one contenders spot from Jazz, and her new friend Robin had made an explosive entrance onto the roster.

She smiled at that. After she interfered with Kane's match, she was all anyone could talk about.

"Good going kid!" She thought as she emerged into the parking area.

Lita walked over and unlocked her jeep. Looking up she can't help but admire Robin's car again…Wait…Robin's Car? What was Robin's car doing there? She must've left an hour ago.

Lita surveyed the parking lot again. Nothing left but her jeep, the Trans Am, and the roving security car. Even Kane's truck was gone.

"Okay…" Lita said smiling as it all came together. Kane's truck was gone, Robin's car was here… Lita laughed to herself.

"Guess he wasn't that mad after all…" She said tossing her ring gear into the back seat and hopped up starting the jeep, heading for home.


	7. Chapter 7

They drove for nearly and hour, talking and laughing. The whole while, Robin moved closer and closer to Kane, sliding across the bench seat until she was comfortably wrapped under his free arm.

Finally, they pulled into his driveway and followed it back through his property to his house.

"Wow, I take it you like the wilderness?" Robin joked feeling safe in his cover of big trees.

"I'm not comfortable in cities. I'm happier away from people…" Kane hopped out and opened her door for her. "Hope animals don't bother you… They can get a little crazy." Robin waved off his worry, laughing.

"Okay, but I'll warn you. Look out for Spike. Jake and Bear won't cause any trouble." Kane's voice sounded faintly playful.

"But, how will I know who Spike is?"

"Oh, you'll know." Kane chuckled as he opened the door and two huge Shepards came barreling out followed by the ugliest little black and white dog she'd ever seen.  
Kane whistled and the two big dogs retreated back into the house.

"Get back you little piranha!" Kane yelled chasing the little one after the other two laughing. "Best security system I'll ever have." He joked escorting her through the door of his four bed room home.

"Sorry, it's a bit messy. I don't really have anyone over…ever." He said tossing down his keys and unconsciously pulling off his mask. "Sara and Lita are about the only ones to ever come by." He finished turning to her.

At first, he couldn't decipher the look on her face. Glancing over, he saw his mask on the table.

"Oh Jesus…" He cursed turning away. Robin grabbed his wrist as he tried to retreat. He protested briefly but eventually relaxed when she didn't let go.

"Don't hide…Please?" Robin whispered using her free hand to move the hair from in front of his face. Kane flinched but allowed her to see him.

Robin's breath caught in her throat. There was nothing wrong with this man, nothing, just a slight discoloration to the left of his left eye.

"Why do you wear that mask?" She asked softly.

"I know what I look like…" He said and tried to pull away from her persistent grip.  
"Obviously, you don't." She said earnestly turning his face toward her and kissing him delicately on the lips.

Kane's body went stiff as her kiss shot through him like lightning and he wrapped his arms around her, never wanting the moment to end. When it did, he could only blink at her in disbelief.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked looking down at the floor.

"I wanted to." She whispered and hugged him tight around the middle. "I don't think I've ever felt this attached to someone so quickly."

Kane scooped her up and took her into the living room, setting her gently down onto the couch and smiled.

"What?" Robin asked seeing an odd look on his face.

"I want to try something." He said sliding onto the couch next to her, the black leather creaking under his weight.

Robin leaned in close as he gently pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers again. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck inviting him to continue. Gradually, he parted her lips with his and gently slid his tongue in to meet hers. She swooned, moaning against his lips and pulling his body closer to her. No matter how close she got, it wasn't close enough.

All of a sudden, he pulled back looking into her eyes.

"We should probably stop." He panted breathlessly. Robin started to protest but he quieted her with another little kiss. "I don't want this to be a one night stand." He finished hoping he hadn't upset her.

"Kane, I don't either. I think this could be really good. I don't know why but I do." She said running a hand through his long hair.

He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Good, I'm glad you agree." He smiled and yawned.

"Long day eh?" Robin teased. Kane nodded and nudged her over to lie down on the couch, wrapping her in his arms.

"Oh yeah, I got hit in the head with a chair and then some crazy girl came out to rescue me." Kane laughed as she reached back to smack him, missing completely.

"Kane," Robin yawned in response, "I think we should get my car tomorrow." She snuggled into him. Kane yawned again and nodded his agreement into her back. Almost instantly, he was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sara hung up the phone worried. "Mark, you should go over there…" She said from the doorway as he replaced the bolt to a fender on one of his bikes.

"What do you mean I should go over there?" Mark responded flatly, paying more attention to the bike than to her. Sara sighed.

"Well, no one has been able to get a hold of him for three days. Isn't that reason enough to go check on the well fare of your baby brother?" She responded, so worried she couldn't see straight.

"Baby girl," he started, tossing down a wrench and wiping his hands on an already filthy shop towel. "Kane is a big boy. He doesn't need us hovering over him all the time. Did you ever stop to think that if he wanted us, he might call us? Hmmm?"  
Sara's delicate eyebrows came together in worry and frustration.

"I don't like it Mark. He may not talk to you but he ALWAYS calls me. This is out of character, even for him." Mark stared at her in mock anger.

"You leaving me for my brother little girl?" He asked, his eyes narrow as he stepped closer to her.

"What!" She blurted. "Mark, you're crazy…"

"Am I now?" He said, an impish grin breaking through. "I think you're trading me in for the younger, dumber model…" He wrapped his dirty arms around her waist.

"Younger maybe…" She smiled back at him. "Now, get your filthy paws off me Calloway. I've got to go call your brother."

"Oh, is that so?" Mark said tossing her over his shoulder and smacking her hard on the rear.

"Mark! Put me down!" She shrieked, pounding on his back.

"Nope, afraid I can't do that…" he said walking into the bathroom and setting her on the sink. "…need someone to wash my back…" He finished leaning into her neck kissing softly behind her ear and down the side to her shoulder.

"How can I possibly wash your back when I'm leaving you for your brother?" She teased, raking her fingernails through his short red hair.

"Baby girl, I think someone beat you to the punch." Mark laughed, teasing her with a hint of information. Sara pulled back to look her husband in the eye.

"What do you mean? What do you know?" She asked excited.

"I already went by his place today." He said alluding to his own worries in regards to his brother. Sara slapped him in the shoulder.

"And?"

"I didn't go up to the door or anything but that black Trans Am was parked in his driveway." Mark said gossiping eagerly with his wife.

"Trans Am?"

"Yeah, the new girl's car…"

"Oh…OH!" Sara said, getting the hint. "Well, I guess she wasn't kidding when she said Mr. Mc Mahon wanted her working with Kane." She joked.  
Suddenly Mark pulled back looking very unhappy.

"She did say that didn't she…"

"Oh Mark, you don't think Vince would go that far do you?" Sara said, catching the meaning all too well.

"Oh I know Mc Mahon would. The question is, baby girl, how far would this little girl go to keep her job?"

Sighing, Sara got up off the counter suddenly not in the mood.

"I'm going to go over to Kane's. Something about all this is very wrong." Mark nodded, feeling his wife's urgency, and continued getting ready for his shower.

Sara pulled her big SUV up Kane's long driveway and sure enough, there was a big black Trans Am.

Suddenly feeling very nosey and very guilty, she backed out of the drive as quietly as possible hoping no one saw her.

Halfway home, she pulled out her cell phone and made the call. The machine picked up.

"Kane, answer the damned phone. I know you're there."

"I know you know I'm here." Kane laughed when he picked up the phone. "I saw you in the drive way. Why didn't you stop?"

"Why? Oh well, we hadn't heard from you since Monday so I was coming by to see you. Then I saw the other car and figured you had company. Anyway, I didn't want to bother you if you were busy." She was rambling.

"You could've stopped anyway. We wouldn't have minded." God he sounded happy. It was weird.

"Well, Mark is probably waiting for me. I've been gone most of the morning." She lied through her teeth. "We'll just see you in Miami the day after tomorrow okay?"

"Okay Sara. Tell my brother to keep his big head out of my business would you?" Kane said laughing and shaking his head. He might be crazy, but he never had been stupid.

"I'll see both of you Saturday then. Bye." Sara hung up the phone feeling extremely foolish and hopped back on the freeway toward home.


	9. Chapter 9

"What was that?" Robin asked walking out of the bathroom, her hair in a towel. Kane looked up from his video game confused.

"Oh, my sister-in-law mother henning me again. I can't wait until those two have kids. Then maybe they'll stop treating me like one." Kane said absently, his eyes glued back to the TV screen.

Robin threw her towel over his head so he couldn't see.

"Hey! I'm gonna die!" He yelled muffled by the wet towel.

"Scoot over kid, you've been challenged." Robin teased plopping down next to him and grabbing the second controller.

"Is that so…" He said throwing the towel back at her and pushed her over onto her side. "What do I get if I win?"

"My unconditional respect for your Tekken playing ability…" She replied sarcastically as she kicked him off the couch.

Kane scooted back until he was sitting between her legs in front of her.

"Bring it on darlin…" he laughed grinning maniacally. "Besides, I owe you. You cost me a game."

Robin shot him her best scared face and kneed him in the shoulder.

"Hey, we've got to be in Miami on Saturday don't we?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Then Atlanta on Monday, Baton Rouge on Thursday, and some place in Mississippi for the weekend." Kane informed her as he knocked down her electronic guy for the eight hundredth time.

"And just how do travel arrangements work?" She asked getting a small bit of revenge by breaking Kane's cartoon guy's arm.

"The WWE pays for it if you fly with everybody else. I usually drive though."

"Ooh…" Robin breathes…"I hate flying."

"Why do you think I drive? Those seats aren't made for people over six feet tall." Kane said leaning his head on her knee while the game loaded. "You should just ride with me."

"What about my car?" She asked protectively.

"We could put it in my garage. My truck doesn't fit anyway." Robin looked at him unbelieving, then smiled.

"You know, Mr. Big Scary Red Machine, if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to keep me." She slid off the couch and took the controller from him.

"…and if I were?" He teased. Robin cocked her head and grinned, then leaned over kissing him playfully.

"I'd say, it'll take more than a spot in your garage to keep me around."  
Kane rolled her slowly onto her back, crawling up to kneel over her.

"Then what will it take?" He said burying his face in her neck, loving the feel of her hair on his skin.

"Kane," she started, "you know, I could fall in love with you so easily…" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed. "But…"

"But?" Kane asked warily. Robin put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"What I was going to say was, I could easily fall in love with you but…" Robin sighed uneasily, "…should I?" She finished whispering and looking away.

"What are you afraid of?" Kane asked seriously.

"I don't know. A lot of things, I guess." Kane kissed her forehead seeing her frustration. "For one, I don't live anywhere near here."

"And when was the last time you were anywhere near home? We don't spend a lot of time anywhere in this business." Kane said shooting down her argument.

"But I have a whole life in Detroit." Robin whined.

"Like what?"

"Well, I've got my apartment, and…" Robin stopped unable to think of anything else.

"So, you've got an apartment, a place you don't own, and some stuff?" Kane asked playfully.

"…And my car." Robin added nodding.

"Yes, and one hell of a car. Which is here I might add." Kane laughed rolling her over so she was sitting on his lap as he leaned on the couch.

"So you're telling me I should just leave my home and run away with you?" She teased leaning in and putting her hands on his chest.

"Maybe not right away…" He squeezed her middle.

"So for now, what do we do?"

Kane darkened somewhat. This is not where he wanted the conversation to go. If he was too honest he was afraid he'd scare her away.

"What's wrong with what we're doing now?" He said noncommittally.

"What? Sitting around playing video games and watching movies like 13 year olds?" Robin laughed. Kane nodded smiling innocently.

Suddenly Robin sighed. She felt like she was losing something, maybe him, but she didn't know how to stop it.

"Robin, what do you think we are, right now?" She took a deep breath. How was she supposed to answer that? What did HE want? What didn't he want? That thought was almost impossible to bear. Maybe he didn't want her. Her head was spinning.  
Taking another deep breath, she spoke.

"Well, in these last couple of days you have become about my best friend…" Kane wilted visibly. His insides dropped when she said 'friend'. Suddenly he felt extremely deflated. "…but, Kane, when I think about leaving here, leaving you, actually. I start to feel…" She took his face in her hands. "…very empty."

"So what does that mean?" He asked, still crestfallen.

"I don't know. I do know I like where I am now." Robin looked away from his intense gaze afraid to tell him how she really felt. How could she? How could she possibly be in love with someone she just met?

"I kind of like where you are now too." Kane said nearly inaudibly as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear so he could see more of her face. He loved to look at her face. Pulling her close he touched her forehead with his and smiled. He couldn't believe the luck. Here was a beautiful younger woman, staring into his eyes, no mask, and she wanted to be there. She hadn't flinched or anything.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Robin asked perplexed.

"I just can't believe my luck." He said looking away.

"Don't flatter yourself kid. You haven't seen the crazy Robin yet." Kane could only laugh. He laughed until his sides hurt and tears welled up in his eyes.

"What? No one ever hangs around once the mood swings start up." Kane raised an eyebrow and tried terribly hard to stifle a persistent giggle.

"You're not the one who spent the better part of their formative years in a mental hospital." He was still laughing. For some reason, the idea of someone thinking they could be half as crazy as him was particularly funny.

"You are not that crazy." She teased, beating on his chest as he continued laughing.  
"Sure I am. I've got the paperwork to prove it. Just because I've come to terms with it doesn't mean it's not there." He said finally recovering himself.

"So I guess we'll be crazy together." She said before she had time to think. Startled by her own words, she added, "…or something." Kane could do nothing but look at her. She was in his arms and apparently happily so.

"So, what conclusion have we come to?" Kane said suddenly desperate to know where they stood, if his developing feelings for her were misplaced.

Robin looked away and rolled off his lap. Standing up, she stared pacing. She didn't want to lie to him but she was so afraid to tell him the truth. How could she tell this man she thought she loved him? How could she continue working with him if she poured her heart out and he didn't feel the same way?

"What are your thoughts?" She turned and asked, completely dodging his question. Kane just sat floundering.

"Wh…why are we even having this conversation?" He sputtered. Robin couldn't help but smile at his discomfort.

"I believe we were trying to define the nature of our relationship." She grinned and pulled him to his feet.

Kane followed her up groaning, then, instinctively enfolded her in his arms. It was so comfortable. He'd never felt this way about a woman. Never. Not even about Stacy and that was the closest he'd ever been to love.

"Alright, " Kane sighed heavily. "As far as I can tell, you are the perfect woman for me and the feelings I have right now are probably completely inappropriate for someone I've only known a few days. Not even three days." He couldn't look at her. He was afraid of her reaction.

"I had no idea…" She said mesmerized.

Kane was glad she spoke. Otherwise, it would have been a very long silence.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Robin whispered, tears suddenly stinging her eyes.

Kane's head snapped up. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't speak, he didn't trust the strength of his voice. Instead, he held her tighter, kissing her with all the emotion he couldn't put into words.

"Oh Kane…" She whispered her voice suddenly shaking nervously.

"I didn't want to scare you away. What woman wants a seven foot lunatic falling for them?" Kane said between kisses. Robin slapped his arm.

"Do not talk about yourself like that." She said smiling, teasing. "I will not have my…" She made a weird face. "…boyfriend making fun of himself."


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning This chapter contains material that may not be suitable to children under 17 years of age. (i always wanted to say that) But seriously... There's naughty stuff here. If naughty stuff bothers you, skip this chapter and miss a whole lot of stuff. **

* * *

Kane laughed and picked her up, loving the feel of her weight pressed against him.

"How could I get this lucky?" Robin said laughing as he spun her around.

"We should celebrate." He said throwing her over his shoulder and walking out the back door.

"Where are you taking me!" Robin demanded beating on his back. Kane stepped out onto his deck, the light reflected from the pool casting watery flashes across them both.

"Stop hitting me girl." Kane warned her.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll throw you in the pool." He said evilly. Robin stopped fighting.

"You wouldn't…Would you?"

"Try me." Kane couldn't help himself. He leaned forward dangling her over the water. Robin squirmed.

"Just so you know, I can't swim." Kane just giggled and leaned out further.  
Robin squeaked. "If I go, I'm taking you with me." The big man couldn't resist. Without warning he took one giant step and sent the both flying into the water. Robin screamed and sputtered, splashing her way to the surface.

"I cannot believe you did that!" She screamed submerging again. Kane laughed so hard he couldn't breathe as she bobbed up and down like a little rubber ducky.

"Damn it Kane, I can't swim!" She panted finally working her way to the edge and holding on for dear life. Kane only laughed harder. "Just what is so damned funny?" Robin was irate. She could have drowned. How could he put her in a situation like that?

Kane was laughing so hard no sound would come out. Gasping for breath, he reached over to lean on the steps.

"Put your feet down. Come here." He wheezed, coughing, laughing, and choking on the pool's water.

"I will not, I can't swim." She reiterated growling, still unwilling to relinquish her hold on the pool.

Taking a deep breath, Kane sloshed over to her and pried her fingers off the tile. "Let me go…I can't swim… I wanna… LEMME GO!" She grumbled as she fought kicking an squirming her way back toward the side.

"Robin, c'mere…Quit that…OW!" Kane let go in shock as she bit him. "What the hell did you do that for?" He asked as Robin floundered and splashed her way back to the side. "Robin, come here." He said calmly after collecting himself from the center of the pool.

"No way." She pouted. Kane sighed and sloshed back toward her.

"Please?" He asked sweetly. Robin didn't answer as she tried to get out of the pool, her wet clothes pulling her back down. "Come here love…" Kane said working his way back to her cautiously. He wasn't looking forward to being bitten again. Finally reaching her he gently pulled her off the edge and cradled her in his arms. "Now, is that so bad?"

"I suppose it could be worse." Robin conceded laying her soggy head on his shoulder. Kane walked her out to where they had landed.

"Now, I want you to put your feet down." He said softly.

"No, I can't swim. I'll sink."

"Oh you will not." He giggled at her. "Just let go of my neck and put your feet down." He let go but she was stuck to him. Frowning, Kane jumped up and down until she dislodged and fell shrieking into the water.

Robin panicked when her head went under…Again. Then her feet found purchase and she sent her self shooting toward the surface. She popped out of the water and bobbed, her feet firmly on the bottom, and the water just below her shoulders. She did NOT look happy.

Kane tried not to laugh. He tried so hard he held his breath, but it was no use. The big man fell backward in a hysterical fit.

"Oh, ha ha." Robin grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "You are not funny." She splashed him directly in the face. Kane sputtered and coughed, having swallowed most of Robin's little wave.

"Hey!" He yelled splashing her back. Robin ducked away from the water. In that split second he was on her. Wrapping her up tight in his arms he kissed her. Robin melted against him, kissing him back as she ran her fingers though his wet hair.

"No fair. You're cheating." Robin panted between breathless kisses. "I was mad at you."

"But not anymore?" He grinned, his face inches from hers. He kissed her again.

"Not as mad, I suppose." She breathed as Kane kissed a soft trail down her neck. Robin sighed, leaning into him, pulling at his shirt.

Kane stopped kissing her long enough to pull it off for her. He didn't even stop to think about the scars it was hiding. Robin ran her hands down his naked chest tracing the light burns on his left side. No this man didn't need to hide. Yes, he was burned but there was no reason for him to hide. To her, he was beautiful. Hell, to any woman he'd be beautiful.

"Oh Kane…" she breathed, loving the feel of his naked skin. He pulled up on her shirt and Robin raised her arms to help him. Kane caught his breath at her bare skin. My God she was beautiful.

It was a warm night but the water raised gooseflesh all over her arms. Seeing this, Kane pulled her close, kissing her softly on the shoulder.

Kane lifted her up and out of the pool, seating her gently on the side. He was shivering there in the pool in front of her.

"Are you cold?" She asked watching him shake. Kane shook his head and moved between her legs hugging her tight, his feelings for her raging through him like a flood.

"I…I guess I'm just…nervous." He laughed at himself squeezing her tighter. Part of him was afraid to let her go.

"So am I." Robin said pulling his face up to hers to kiss him again.

Kane leaned back and lifted her off the side, holding her at arms length, looking at her. Robin's wet hair was falling into her face and she was smiling at him. Kane couldn't help but smile back.

Suddenly, he fell backward letting the water support most of his weight and held her to him relishing the feel of her skin on his. He kissed her hard, needing to touch more of her but afraid to push her too fast.

Robin dragged her nails up his chest and, leaning down, kissed the hard line of muscle there. Kane groaned at the touch of her hot lips on his cold wet skin.

"Help me with these." She whispered, giving his jeans a quick tug. He did as he was told and took it upon himself to help her out of hers. Kane sucked in his breath at the sight of her naked through the water.

"My God, you are so beautiful." He mused running his fingers softly down between her breasts to her flat little belly. Robin shivered at the feel of his touch and grabbed his hand pushing it down further. Kane growled as he attempted to control himself. He wanted her. He wanted her now and it was all he could do to keep himself from taking her.

Forcefully, she pulled herself to him, her weight pushing him back against the steps onto his back with her above him.

"Kane…I…" Robin had no words. He quieted her kissing her passionately, his tongue easing past her lips searching for hers. She moaned against his mouth, her hands searching his body, touching all of him.

Kane could no long stand it. Still kissing her, he lifted her hips onto his, easing himself slowly into her. Robin arched her back as he entered her.

"Oh God…" Kane whispered watching her react as he began rocking his hips slowly.

Robin panted softly as she matched the rhythm of his hips. He felt so good inside her. She relished his hands on her hips, the way his fingers tightened slightly with each thrust. Kane pulled himself up to her, rubbing his face against her neck. He pushed harder against her, deeper into her, grabbing both sides of her ribcage. Robin leaned over him as he leaned back, her cold wet hair falling over her shoulders hitting him in the chest. Kane shivered and laughed.

Rolling over, he picked her up and leaned her against the edge pulling her hips down to meet his ever more urgent thrusts.

"Right there baby…" Robin growled through gritted teeth. "That's it…" She was breathless, digging her nails into his shoulder. Kane pushed harder, moved faster, egged on by the pain in his shoulder.

"Jesus Robin…" He breathed as she began to shake. Her breathing was ragged as she rocked faster onto him.

"Oh God Kane…" She started but it was lost in a low moan. Robin's head rolled back and her body went rigid, her insides tightening hard around him.

It was all he could take. Kane buried his face in her neck and bit down hard. Robin screamed as he hit his peak.

Kane slipped down into the water pulling her down with him and breathing heavily.

"So, you want me to teach you to swim?" He teased curling up around her on the steps.

"Are all the lessons going to be like this one?" She purred looking over her shoulder to kiss him.

"That could be arranged." He smiled. "C'mon, let's go inside. It's getting cold out here." Robin nodded and climbed up the steps, turning to wait for him. Kane sat, half floating, smiling and watching her move. He was truly in awe of her. He was content to watch her walk, the fast dwindling light tinting her wet skin an ethereal golden purple hue.

"Are you coming?" Robin said blushing and turning away.

"Right behind you." He was still smiling. He whipped his head back to wet down his hair and hurried out after her.

"Geez, it is cold out here." Robin was shivering naked on his deck. Kane walked past her and opened the door.

"After you love." Robin giggled and ran past him to his bedroom. By the time she returned wearing his robe, he had fed the dogs and let them out.

"Do…you do this often?" She asked finally warming up beneath the soft black fleece. Kane looked at her questioningly. "Er…walk around naked that is."

"I'm used to being here alone. The dogs never laugh." He chuckled walking to her and stroking her hair. She leaned up to kiss him.

"Well, go put some pants on kid, I'm hungry." Kane laughed and strolled off to find some clothes.

"Hey Robin.." Kane said poking his head out into the hallway. Robin turned toward him. "I love you." He was smiling ear to ear. Robin shot down the hall, tackling him onto the bed.

"I love you too." She said kissing him as he laughed.

Kane got up taking her with him. "I thought you were hungry." He teased, supporting her weight with his hands on her hips. Robin gave him a funny look and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am." She said matter-of-factly. "But I wasn't ready to let you go." Kane laughed and dropped her back to the bed, then opened his closet looking for something to wear.  
"Hmmm… I know, why don't you wear black?" Robin said sarcastically as she came up behind him. Kane glanced at her and then back to the two dark rows of clothing before him.

"What's wrong with black? I like black, and it's slimming." Robin rolled her eyes and wandered off to get dressed herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff had been knocking on the door for nearly ten minutes when he finally started checking windows. They were locked too.

"Come on guys. I thought you knew I was coming." He grumbled, irritated that his brother and Lita seemed to be deaf and dumb that morning. He walked around to their front door and pounded again. He sighed and kicked at the rubber mat near his feet. There was a metallic ping and he looked down to see something silver shoot toward the grass.

"Ah Ha! Extra key." Jeff grinned and snatched it off the ground. He knocked again as he pushed the door open.

"Hello?" Jeff called. "I know you're in here!" He stepped through the door and tripped. Finally looking around, Jeff caught his breath. The place was trashed. Jeff stepped over pieces of coffee table and surveyed the damage. It looked like a bomb went off. All the bookshelves had been toppled, books where everywhere.

"Lita?" Jeff called. No answer. Not good. Lita's jeep was parked outside.

Taking a deep breath, Jeff weaved his way through the mess toward the bedroom. It appeared most of the damage was centered on the living room. The bedroom was still a mess though. The bed had been shoved half a foot out of the way, and the drawers looked to have been gone through but, other than that, it was in order.

"Matt? Lita?" Jeff called again a little louder. He was trying not to panic. This was unlike them, very out of character.

Suddenly the front door squeaked. Jeff turned and flew back to the living room.

"Lita!" He panted as she pushed past the debris.

"Jesus Jeff!" She yelled jumping back.

"Are you okay?" He walked over to her. "What happened here? Where's Matt?" Lita walked past him kicking shards of lamp out of the way without saying a word.

"Lita, what happened here?" Jeff asked again compassionately. The tall red head turned at looked past him, focusing squarely on a pile of shredded paper.

"Are you okay? Is Matt okay?" Her demeanor was starting to unsettle him.

"We uh…" Lita started still looking down at the destruction. "We got into an argument. It was no big deal."

"No big deal?" Jeff said incredulously. "What happened?" Lita shook her head and absently tried to straighten a print hanging on the wall. It shattered when it fell. Jeff walked over to her, she backed up.

"It...it was no big deal." Lita began flatly. "He was angry about the match he had with Kane…" She trailed off.

"He's been angry about matches before." Jeff waved his hands at the mess. "He's never done this." Lita shrugged forlornly.

"He…got mad at me."

"He got mad at you for what?" Jeff growled suddenly disliking his brother greatly.

"Matt was angry about losing the match. I guess he thought he had it won. You know, the chair and all, but when Robin went out there…" Jeff looked at her questioningly. "Oh yeah, she's new, I'll introduce you." She walked down the hall to the bedroom, apparently finished talking. Jeff followed.

"…and then what?" Jeff said after a long silence.

"Robin and I became friends the other night. He got angry when I tried to tell him the storyline wasn't her fault." Lita's voice started shaking slightly. "He said I was sticking up for her. He got angrier. He said I wasn't supportive enough. He said I didn't love him enough." Lita closed her eyes holding back bitter tears. Jeff walked over and put his arms around her.

"You have been more supportive of him than he deserves." He said comfortingly. Lita shook her head.

"No you see? I haven't been supportive of him lately. I don't agree with what he does anymore." Lita pulled back to look at him with her watery eyes. "Jeff, it's like he doesn't have a conscience anymore."

"Aw God Lita…" he said squeezing her tightly. Lita flinched. Jeff loosened his hung and looked at her. "What was that?" Lita's cheeks reddened slightly.

"It's… It's nothing. Just something I got in the ring the other day. Jazz is a big girl." She wouldn't look at him.

"Did Matt do something?" Jeff asked measuring his words. Lita pulled out of his grasp and started throwing things in a duffel bag.

"Jeff, we're really late. I'm sorry; I didn't know I was going to jog for so long. We'd better get going if we're going to make our plane." She babbled changing the subject.

Jeff didn't like it but she was right. They were going to miss their flight if they didn't hurry so he let it go. There was plenty of time to talk on the plane.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said helping her pack. "I'll talk to Matt when we get to Miami." Lita smiled indulgently and continued to jam things into her bag.

"I'll drive to the airport." Jeff said as she locked the door to her ransacked apartment. Lita hopped into the passenger seat of his Mustang silently.

"Best to let her be…" Jeff said silently to himself as he pulled onto the road and pointed the care toward the airport. "Matt will have to explain himself when we get there." He thought getting angrier by the minute. Jeff had seen their relationship declining but never said a word. It wasn't his place and they were both his friends. Now Matt had gone too far. How could he hurt Lita? No, No…Way too far.

He took a deep breath and switched on the radio, too angry now to try to speak.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my God I have to pee!" Robin giggled hopping out of Kane's truck as they got to their hotel. Kane raised an eyebrow under his mask and motioned to the lobby door. Robin hopped over to him and kissed his mask, then sprinted to the public restrooms. The big man chuckled and shook his head as he walked to the desk to check in.

Room key in hand, his phone rang.

"Hullo?" He said cautiously, not recognizing the number on the caller ID.

"Have you seen Lita?" Came the harsh voice from the other end.

"Who the hell is this?"

"It's Matt. Have you seen Lita?"

"No, why?" Now Kane was worried. He knew Matt didn't like him. To be honest, he never really liked Matt either but Lita was his best friend and she apparently saw something in the little shit, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I called home and got no answer. I thought maybe she was with you."

"Didn't you travel together?" Kane said patronizingly. There was a long silence. Kane frowned. "Hello, Earth to asshole?"

"No. I left before her. If you talk to her, tell her I'm looking for her."

"Right." Kane hung up suddenly very irritated. Lita and Matt always traveled together. This was very odd. Then again, maybe Matt had a signing or something before hand. Kane checked his anxiety with the thought. Besides, if there was a problem, Lita would call, right?

Kane's bad mood evaporated as he saw Robin emerge from the restrooms. The big man couldn't help but smile.

"Hey there, Gorgeous." He tossed her the extra room key. "I took the liberty of canceling the room corporate booked for you. I hope you don't mind." He grinned, his eyes smiling at her from under the mask.

"Cancelled my room eh? That's terribly presumptuous of you." She teased slipping easily into his arms.

"Yeah, I figure we can make up the difference in room service." He stroked her jaw.

"That, my dear, sounds like a plan." She purred leaning her face into his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go drop our stuff. I want to get to the arena early." He said taking her hand and dragging her back to the truck. Robin raised an eyebrow as she followed.

"Early? Are you feeling okay?" She teased putting a hand to the side of his face, testing his temperature.

"Of course, I just want to check on some things." He reassured her, the dark foreboding about Lita creeping back upon him.

"Whatever you say, love." She said, the broke free from his grasp and jogging out the door to his truck.

Steve Austin grumbled as he stopped his old Suburban and hopped out. It was hot, really hot but not Texas hot. This was muggy, miserable, humid, Florida heat and Steve hated to sweat. At least he hated to sweat without a good reason.

Stepping through the automatic doors, he was hit with a refreshing blast of artificial cold and smiled.

"Gimme twenty on pump two." He barked at the attendant as he threw the bill on the counter. The kid behind the counter stared dumbly. Stone Cold sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I said…" he started, clearing his throat and leaning slightly over the counter.

"…Twenty pesos en el pumpo numero two." He finished forgetting the Spanish word for two. The kid blinked and shakily took the money, ringing it into the pump.

"Ha…Have a g…good day Mr. Austin." He finally said grinning a pimply faced, teenaged smile.

Steve couldn't help but smile.

"You know who I am son?" He chuckled. The kid nodded so hard Steve thought he might knock his braces loose. "Well hell kid, why didn't you say so. Don't leave Stone Cold standin here thinking the humidity just turned your brain to mush on the spot."

"I'm… I'm sorry sir. I was nervous." He said sheepishly. "You think maybe I could have an autograph?" He looked up hopefully.

He didn't know why but he liked this kid. He always did have a soft spot for the fans.

"I'll be right back." He said walking out to his truck groaning at the blast of thick wet heat. Steve rummaged through his bag and found what he was looking for.

"You comin to the show tonight?" Stone Cold said storming back inside.

"No. It was sold out before I could even get out of here to get tickets."

"Well, ya see kid, Vince Mc Mahon gives me these here passes once in a while. I think he likes to remind me I don't have any friends to give them to." Steve waved some tickets around as he talked. "So, I was thinking that, since I don't know anybody down here in this godforsaken state, you might want'em." The kid sputtered as he smiled, unable to speak. "Well come on kid, do you want'em or don't you? Because, if not I'll just throw'em out somewhere." The kid shook his head vigorously before he could talk.

"No! I'll take them!" He spat out. Steve smiled.

"Good. The you can get your autograph later." He threw the passes down and took off to fill up his truck.

He could see the kid smiling through the window while he pumped gas. He felt better. Making that kid's day definitely took the edge off of his conversation with Vince Mc Mahon.

His mood darkened at the thought. Vince was such a bastard. What he had planned right now, Steve could only fathom, but he knew he didn't like the idea of picking a fight with Kane. So far, he'd managed to stay at least civil to the big man and that was fine with him. Sure, they'd had their matches and they'd each won and lost but there were no bad feelings between them. Now Vince had it in his head that they were to go another round and he was to pick the fight with his girlfriend.

Austin sighed and hung the pump up nodding to the grinning kid as he started his truck.

…and since when did Kane have a girlfriend? Granted, he'd been out a few weeks but how could he have missed something like that? Oh well, he thought, no use thinking about it now. Better to find Kane and this new girlfriend and figure out how to get it done their way. Steve chuckled as he hopped back on the highway. No, Vince wasn't going to like this. It was about time he reminded him Stone Cold does it his way.


	13. Chapter 13

Kane had been sort of quiet since they left the hotel. Robin tried to inquire but he kept telling her it was nothing.

"Just got stuff on my mind, baby." Then he'd smile at her and go back to watching the road.

Robin relaxed a bit and watched the blur of palm trees passing her window, and smiled. She liked that he called her baby. It had always seemed so juvenile from guys back home but from this crazy big man, it was the best name in the world.

"Robin? Are you planning to get out of the truck today?" He asked playfully. She snapped out of her revelry and realized they were there.

"Oh! Wow, I must've dozed off." She rubbed her eyes and stretched, then hopped down out of his Dodge. She reached into the bed and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to go change and hit the weight room okay?" She said walking up and kissing him on the arm.

"Okay." He said running a finger down her spine. "Hey, if you run into Lita, tell her I need to talk to her, would you?" He asked as she headed down the ramp from the parking lot. Robin turned back and nodded.

So that was it… Now Robin was worried. Lita had become her friend too and she wished Kane would have told her what was going on. Oh well, maybe it was nothing. Maybe he just needed to talk to her, she though trying to check her worry, but turned toward the locker room just to see if she was there. Robin turned the corner and saw a dark, person shaped heap lying on the floor. She stopped dead staring.

"Get your stuff out of my house. Get your stupid little rice burner out of my shed. Pretend you don't know me. In fact, pretend you never knew me!" Robin heard Lita's strained voice from the locker room, then a pad lock came flying out leaving an impression in the wall about the man's head.

"Jesus Christ Lita, I was trying to apologize!" Robin now saw it was Matt Hardy lying there.

"You can't apologize for this!" Lita screamed stepping into the hallway and pulling her shirt half-way off revealing a large gash surrounded by a sickeningly green bruise. Robin stood shocked and embarrassed at the very private scene playing out in front of her.

Lita stormed back into the locker room.

"What the Hell are you looking at?" Matt growled as he got to his feet and noticed her standing there. Robin didn't speak, she didn't move as he pushed past her, his face bleeding from a cut on his cheek. Snapping to attention, Robin raced to the locker room door.

"Lita? Lita are you okay?" Robin asked sitting down on the bench next to her sobbing friend.

"He is such an ass Robin." Lita sniffed, crying in to her lap.  
"What did he do to your back?" Robin asked quietly. Lita threw up her hands in disgust.

"We got into a fight." She started wiping her face on a tissue Robin had retrieved. "He was angry about the match with Kane. He was threatening him, and threatening you for interfering. I… I stood up for you guys." Robin put her arm around her friends shoulder. "Then he…he got crazy. He trashed the apartment and when I got in his way he hit me… or something, I don't know exactly but… well, you saw it I guess. Robin I can't forgive that." Lita burst into tears again. "I shouldn't forgive him… Should I?"

"Has he done this before?" Robin asked, Lita couldn't talk, she only nodded. "You don't deserve this Lita. No one does. My God don't put yourself through that, don't ever let him do that again." Lita wiped at her eyes and stood up, no more sadness in her face.

"You're right. I am never taking him back again." She looked at Robin and smiled a cockeyed grin. "I think this might just bet the best day of my life." Robin was confused. "C'mon, I've got to get ready to ruin a match."

Kane left his dressing room and jammed his cell phone in his pocket. Lita wasn't answering. Now he was worried. He stalked through the corridors heading for the women's locker room.

"You son-of-a-bitch!"

Kane turned in time to be blasted in the temple.

"You're sleeping with her aren't you!" He heard someone screaming but it was far away.

Wow he mused, whoever hit him, hit him hard. It was hard to think suddenly. Kane's head hurt.

There was more screaming but, he couldn't make it out. He was busy watching the fluorescent lights above him. Why were they going away? He was thinking. Then, everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Stone Cold pulled into the arena feeling much better. He had it all worked out. All he had to do was find Kane, sedate him if necessary, and lay it all on the line. Vince would learn to regret himself. Kane might be crazy but there was nothing stupid about him. He'd go along.

He walked into the service entrance and inside, suddenly trapped in a pandemonium of movement. Everywhere he looked there were people running and yelling, and medics. He stopped to let a gurney go by.

"What the hell's going on here? The show hasn't even started yet." He asked the first crew person he could grab.

"It's Kane, Mr. Austin, it looks like he was attacked."

"Ah hell." Steve grunted and stormed off into the building.

Plan B…he thought, time to find this girlfriend.

Robin and Lita ran down the corridor on some secret mission.

"Lita, what are we doing?" Robin asked grabbing her friend's arm and hauling her to a stop.

"I am going to find the roster for tonight. Then, I'm going to ruin Matt's match." Lita responded, a wild irrational look in her eyes.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lita furrowed her brown and looked at Robin questioningly. "Look at it this way. Vince Mc Mahon may be a jerk but when it comes to his stars feuding, he wants it done in the ring, right?" Lita nodded. "Well, how do you think he'd react to one of his stars hitting his girlfriend, especially when she's on the payroll too?"

"No, I don't want to make this corporate, I'm going to handle this myself." Robin opened her mouth to protest when they were jerked from their conversation. Voices yelling, and people running in a panic drew their attention.

"What's going on?" Lita asked a passing medics going on?" Lita asked a passing medic.

"We've got a wrestler down." He said curtly and continued hurrying down the hall.

"I wonder what all that's about." Robin said, something in the pit of her stomach dropping violently.

"I don't like it." Lita said, her expression darkening.

"Me neither."

"Let's go." Lita decided. Robin nodded and they took off after the barrage of medics and event personnel.

The two women arrived in time to see the gurney hoisted up. Even from the other end of the hall, it was impossible not to see who it was laying there.

"Oh my God…" Robin whispered, unable to find her voice. "Kane!" Pushing through the crush of people surrounding the stretcher, Robin grabbed his hand. It was limp.

"Kane? Kane…Squeeze my hand baby. Please?" Robin begged, her voice shaking.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to step back. We've got to get him to the ambulance." A paramedic said shoving her out of the way.

"No, I'm going with him." She said backing off only slightly and following along.

Lita watched, unable to move, as they loaded Kane and Robin onto the ambulance. This was a bad dream. Sure there were lots of people that didn't like Kane but most of them just steered clear of him. Who would do this? Lita racked her brain for a name. Suddenly, it came to her.

"Damn you Matt." She whispered and stormed off toward the men's locker room.

Lita burst through the door without knocking.

"Something I can do for you?" Test leered from in front of a locker. He looked her up and down then smiled grotesquely.

"Where's Matt?" She asked stalking over to the shower room and flinging open the door.

"He's not here. So how about you let me help you. I can help you, you know." He sneered walking up behind her as she turned to leave.

"Get away from me." She pushed him back a step.

"Alright honey, we can take it slow if you want." Test chuckled and adjusted his towel.

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on?" Lita asked disgusted. Test looked down at his towel and shrugged smugly. Lita couldn't help but roll her eyes as she headed for the door.

"If you're looking for Matt, I'd check the trainer. I think he went to have that nasty cut on his face looked at." He smiled when she turned. "You uh… wouldn't have any idea how he got that would you?" Lita didn't answer; she just walked out and headed toward the trainer's room.


	15. Chapter 15

Robin sat in stunned horror while the paramedics worked on Kane. He wasn't moving. He hadn't moved since they left the arena.

"Come on baby…" She whispered crying and stoking his hair. "I love you. Please don't die."

The ambulance screeched to a halt and they wheeled him into the emergency door.

"What are we looking at here?" A doctor asked the paramedic pushing the stretcher.

"Respiration and heart rate are fine, but he's been unconscious the entire way." The doctor nodded and took over the gurney.

"Is he going to be okay?" Robin asked pleadingly. A nurse took her by the arm and ushered her toward the waiting room. "Please, is he going to be ok?"

"The doctors will do everything they can. Don't worry, sweetie." The nurse said compassionately, patting her hand. Robin smiled weakly and sat down, pulling her legs up to her chin.

"Will you come get me when he wakes up?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Of course we will sweetie. Please, try not to worry." She said kindly and hurried off behind the restricted doors. Now alone, Robin broke down completely.

"God please let him be okay. I just found him; don't let me lose him yet." She pleaded staring out the window through her tears for what seemed like hours.

"You must be Robin." A voice from behind her said. Startled, she jumped and turned around.

"Yeah, I am." She wiped her face as she spoke.

"I'm…"

"…Paul Bearer." Robin finished for him. "Vince sent you to check on Kane I take it."

"No, actually young lady, I've come to check on my son." The short man said looking her directly in her puffy eyes and smiling. "My, he has done well for himself this time."

"How do you know how I am?" Robin asked wearily, the day's excitement catching up with her suddenly.

"Kane has told me all about you. I see he wasn't exaggerating your beauty." Robin smiled in spite of everything.

"When did he… tell you about me?" She asked.

"Oh, Kane sends me e mails all the time." The short man smiled. "Would you mind if I waited with you?" Robin motioned to the chair next to her. Robin found herself liking this round little man and they talked easily for quite some time. His engaging stories about Kane's youth took her mind off the worry.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Calloway?" Robin turned from Paul, bewildered when the nice older nurse touched her shoulder. The older woman smiled sweetly. "Your husband is awake. He's asking for you." Paul raised his eyebrows giggling at her look of confusion.

"My… husband? Is… Is he okay?" Robin was taken aback.

"Well, he's got a nasty concussion but he'll be fine." Robin jumped up.

"Oh, thank you…" She hugged the old woman impulsively. "…where is he?" The charming little nurse led her back into the ER.

"Now, I'll tell you, we had to sedate him a bit…to get that horrible mask off. He wouldn't let us look at him." The nurse said regretfully as she stopped by a curtain and ducked behind it.

"Mr. Calloway?" Robin heard from outside.

"Kane… Kane… Kane… I told you, call me Kane."

"Mr. Calloway, your wife is here." She giggled.

"OH! Robin…" Kane blathered. "Can I see her?"

"Of course you can." The curtain parted slightly and Robin stepped through.

"Hey baby…" Kane gurgled smiling.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked hurrying over and kissing his mask-less forehead. He nodded, then wobbled and grabbed his head. Robin laughed and kissed him again.

"Like I said… we had to sedate him to get that mask off." The nurse apologized.

"Joan did you mean Robin?" Kane slurred motioning the older nurse over.

"Yes dear, I brought her to you, remember?" She smiled and patted his big arm.

"I've got to check on some things, Mr. Calloway, you visit."

"Okay… Call me Kane, okay?" He mumbled and squeezed the nice lady's hand. The nurse tittered and trailed out through the curtain.

"Mrs. Calloway?" Robin giggled looking into his eyes.

"Didn't we do that?" Kane asked airily, obviously still very drugged. "My head hurts." He said pressing his bandaged temple and flinching violently.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Someone hit you hard." She said grabbing his hand before he could touch his bandage again. "Did you see who did it?" She asked as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Oh! I'm not supposed to go to sleep! Joan told me not to!" He babbled sitting bolt upright and grabbing his head as the room spun. "Ouch…ouch… ouch…" He lay back slowly trying not to jar his head.

"Kane, did you see who hit you?" Robin asked again.

"No…" He said putting the bend of his elbow over his eyes. Robin sighed, it would figure. "Baby, when can I get out of here? I hate hospitals…"

"I don't know hon, they didn't say." Kane pouted from under his arm and touched his bandage again, flinching. Robin grabbed his hand. "Stop that, it hurts." Kane lifted his arm enough to look at her like she was crazy.

"Mr. Calloway, your father is here to see you." Joan, the nurse poked her head in.

"Really?" He said, moving his arm and sitting up. "Wow, he doesn't waste any time. Could you bring him back please, sweetheart?" Kane said sounding more lucid. Joan nodded blushing from the "sweetheart" and pushed back the curtain to let Paul Bearer slip inside.

"Hi Dad." Kane said squeezing the bridge of his nose. It looked like the pain medication was wearing off too.

"Kane, who'd you make angry this time?" His dad chuckled good-naturedly. Paul had watched his son go through treatment for his burns, to him, a concussion was nothing. Kane laughed and hugged his father.

"For once, I don't know." His voice was tinged with pain. "I left the locker room to go find Lita. The next thing I knew, my head hurt and I hit the floor."

"No one has any reason to want you out for a while?" His father pressed. Kane shook his head. Closing his eyes, he immediately regretted it.

"Kane I was with Lita when they put you on the stretcher. She broke up with Matt today." Robin said hoping to as least assuage those worries. Kane opened his eyes and sat forward slowly.

"She did what?" He asked slowly.

"She broke up with him. I guess he wrecked her apartment and she got hurt in the process." Robin told him, her voice very serious. "I walked up as she threw a Masterlock at his head." Robin grinned.

"'You're sleeping with her aren't you…'" Kane whispered to himself. "That little son-of-a-bitch…"

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"Do me a favor baby, and find me my pants. I've got to get back there." Kane said pulling pads and wires off his chest.

"Whoa there kid, you're not going anywhere." Robin said crossing her arms over her chest.

"And just who's going to stop me?" His voice was deadly serious.

"Here Kane…" Paul Bearer handed him the plastic hospital bag full of his stuff. Robin glared at the man.

"What?" He asked her. "You're not going to stop him. Why give him a bigger headache for it?"

"You are in no condition to go pick a fight." Robin tried to reason with him.

"I've wrestled through worse."

"My dear, you're fighting a losing battle. I've never been able to keep him in a place like this for long."

"Yeah, except the one with the padded room. You made sure they kept me there." Kane said acidly and started pulling on his pants. His father looked down at the ground. The big man swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped down.

"There, this isn't so bad…" He started to say as the room tilted ninety degrees and he found himself sliding toward the floor.

"Jesus Christ Kane…" Robin cursed under her breath as she slid under his shoulder becoming his human crutch.

"Thanks babe." He smiled down at her. "Help me out of this paper dress okay?" Robin grumbled but did as she was told.

"I really don't like this." She said. Kane snorted and patted her head, then threw his t-shirt over his head.

"Aw… Looks like I got blood on it." He grunted picking at the dried gore on his shoulder.

"Well, it's all you've got." She sighed straightening his shirt over his chest. Kane put up his arms and stretched. Robin caught him as he started teetering.

"Good as new." He chuckled righting himself. "Hey Dad, toss my mask over here." He turned and caught it.

"Mr. Calloway?" Joan swooped in with a handful of papers and stopped staring conspicuously. "You wouldn't be trying to sneak out with out your discharge papers would you?" She waved the sheaf at him.

"Not without saying good bye to you, Joan." Kane winked at her and signed the papers. The older woman tittered again, her cheeks rosy.

"Good. Now, will you have someone to keep an eye on you tonight?" The sweet nurse asked winking at Robin. "…while you REST?" She added looking sternly up at the big man.

"He'll rest… I'll make sure of it." Robin assured her. Kane chuckled and scratched at his bandage. Flinching again, he wobbled catching himself on his father's shoulder. The short man nearly toppled under his weight.

"Come on, Kane; let's get you out of here." Paul said taking his son's big arm and dragging him through the curtain.

"Mrs. Calloway?" Joan called as Robin was turning to leave. "Take good care of him, I don't think he'll do it himself." Robin chuckled.

"You have no idea. I will. Thank you for being so good to him. He's had a lot of hard times in hospitals."

"Oh sweetie, he's just a big teddy bear, a charmer even. Once we calmed him down, that is." Robin nodded smiling. She shook the nurse's hand and hurried after the others.

"Dad, I know what I'm doing." Robin heard Kane's voice booming through the parking lot.

"Robin, please tell him he can't go after Matt Hardy like… this." Paul growled motioning wildly at his son.

"Wait, what do you mean go after Matt Hardy?" Robin looked to Kane. He sighed and leaned back into Paul's front seat.

"Matt hit me." Kane said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Robin was confused. Kane nodded slowly and grabbed her hand. Pulling her to him, he kissed her and then shut the car door.

"How did he figure this out?" She asked Paul as they walked to the other side of the car.

"I don't know, he just started yelling as we walked out." They both shrugged and climbed into the car.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve Austin was run around the entire arena before he made it back to the loading bay in time to watch the ambulance pull away.

"God damn it…" He grunted and punched a near by hi-lo.

"Is there a problem Mr. Austin?" Steve's blood boiled even hotter at the sound of that grating, gravelly voice.

"What the hell do you want Mc Mahon?" He glared at the CEO.

"I just got word about Kane. I came to check on him." He said innocently. "It looks like I missed him."

Stone Cold paced back and forth, furious.

"What are you doing here?" Vince continued. Austin stopped.

"The same as you I guess." He said non-comittally.

"You're just a concerned citizen aren't you?" Mr. Mc Mahon said taking a step toward Steve. Stone Cold met him half way.

"Of course I am." Steve smiled, and then turned down toward the dressing rooms.

"Oh Austin, don't think this little stunt got you out of the storyline. Consider it postponed. Nice try, though." Vince called after him. Stone Cold didn't even acknowledge him as he turned a corner.

The door to the trainers' room was locked. Lita knocked and waited for a response.

"What? Did you come to apologize?" Matt asked from a table when a medic answered the door.

Lita walked in, his face was bandaged and one of the medics was looking at his hand.

"Apologize for what?" Lita asked simply. "What happened to your hand?" Matt frowned and hid his hand under his leg.

"I got angry and punched a wall if you must know…" Lita rolled her eyes and took a step closer.

"Really now…" She turned to a trainer. "How long has he been in here?"

"He showed up just after we got Kane sent off in the ambulance." He said turning his attention back to Matt's hand.

Lita took another step toward him and picked up his hand, examining it. Suddenly she squeezed his middle knuckle.

"Ahh… Jesus Christ! What's the matter with you?" Matt screamed.

"Why did you attack Kane?" Lita hissed through gritted teeth and bent his wrist back to his arm. Matt twitched and tried to pull away.

"What the hell are you talking about? Matt Hardy doesn't just attack men in hallways!" He wrenched his arm free.

"That's right Matt; you'd rather pick on girls." She slapped him hard enough to turn his head and stormed out. It was almost time for her match.

Paul Bearer pulled up to the arena. Before the car had even stopped, Kane jumped out and headed inside, leaving Robin to catch up.

"Kane, where are you going?" She said running up and grabbing his arm.

"I'm going to change, and then I'm going to turn Matt Hardy's head into a canoe." He started walking but Robin didn't move.

"I don't like this. At least wait until you're up to speed." She pleaded.

"Trust me…" He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder continuing toward his locker room.

"Kane?" Lita said surprised when she saw her two friends at the end of the corridor.

The big man turned too quickly and wobbled, knocking Robin's head into a wall.

"That's it, put me down…" She demanded rubbing the side of her forehead. Kane giggled and did as he was asked, slowly. He'd come to the conclusion that the concussion couldn't be that bad. Now, only quick movement disoriented him.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked rushing over to them.

"I've come to do something terrible to your ex."

"I got it started for you. I think I broke his finger, maybe his wrist too." Lita grinned.  
"Now, what did he do to you?" Kane asked, suddenly gravely serious. Lita glared over at Robin, who just shrugged, not about to apologize for protecting her friend.

Lita looked down and the floor unwilling to admit he had done anything. Robin put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Show him. He's just worried about you." Lita sighed and pulled up her shirt.  
Kane sucked in his breath at the sight. No one did this to his friends, no one.

"I'm going to kill him." He said dangerously looking from Robin to Lita. His eyes showed the severity of the statement.

"Good…" Mr. Mc Mahon said interrupting as he walked toward them. Kane turned too quickly and his vision wavered.

"What the hell do you want Vince?" Lita sneered. Vince held up his arms feigning innocence.

"I was told Kane was back in the building. I was coming to check on him." Mr. Mc Mahon stepped up to the three of them and looked him over. "He looks okay to me."  
Kane took one big step and Vince found himself nose to chest with the big man.

"I'm fine." He growled the sound rumbling through his chest. Vince backed up half a step. "I want Matt Hardy."

"That was uh… my thought exactly." The shorter man said suddenly considerably less sure of himself than he was a moment before. Kane nodded, taking Robin's hand and turning to walk away. "…Unfortunately, it can't be tonight." Kane turned back angrily. "Matt was taken to the hospital for X-rays." Vince turned his gaze on Lita.

"Apparently, someone broke his hand."

"Just his hand?" Lita asked casually. Vince swallowed hard and scowled at her.

"Why don't you three take tonight off? I've got nothing for you now anyway."

"What about my match?" Lita said angrily.

"I'm putting Stacy in, in your place." He said turning calmly and walking away. The three stood in stunned silence as he disappeared around a corner.

"HE…just…gave…Stacy…my title shot." Lita said, still comprehending the last few minutes.

"No, he's not." Robin growled taking Lita by the arm and hauling her toward their locker room. "Stacy can't wrestle if she's not here." Robin grinned evilly. "…Or if they can't find her." Lita's cockeyed smile worked its way across her lips. "Just follow my lead…" Robin finished and started running down the hall.

Now, alone in the corridor, Kane's knees buckled. God his head hurt. He leaned back against the wall and waited for everything to stop moving.

"Come on Kane, you can do this…" He told himself locking his knees so he didn't fall. The big man took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Once the world settled again, he opened them and smiled.

"You got a minute big man?" Kane turned to see his brother standing above him.

"How did I get down here?" He frowned.

"I'll tell you how. I just watched you slide down the wall." Taker chuckled and put out a hand for his brother. Kane took his hand and let himself be pulled to his feet.

"Jesus, I can't even see straight." He said to his brother holding his head and the wall for support.

"I'm not surprised." Undertaker said holding out a set of brass knuckles. "Guess where I found these." Kane snatched them out of his brother's hand.

"I didn't think that little bastard had this in him." Kane mused, rolling them around his palm.

"C'mon, let's get you somewhere else." Taker said walking Kane toward his locker room. "Sara's worried sick."

"Stacy? Stacy! There you are…" Robin burst into the women's locker room. "I just overheard the security. You've got to leave." Robin laid it on thick as she grabbed the other woman's arm.

"What are you talking about?" She said angrily and pulled away.

"I don't know all the details but the security guard stationed by the loading docks said something about a stalker…threatening phone calls…" Robin took her arm again and pulled her toward the door.

"Let go of me! I'm not going anywhere. I've got a title match up next." The blonde woman said sidling away from Robin and flouncing down onto a bench to lace her boots. Robin sighed and threw up her hands.

"Hey, I was just trying to help. Stay if you want but none of it sounded good to me."

"Well…thanks, I guess, but I'll be fine." Stacy said confused and suddenly at a loss for what to do.

Robin turned to her own bag and started to get suited up, feigning indifference to Stacy's choice.

Suddenly, the door creaked and Lita limped into the room. Robin stifled a giggle as Lita groaned and collapsed down onto the bench next to Stacy.

"Hey Stacy…" She said in passing and knocked the other woman's bag onto the floor, spilling its contents everywhere.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Let me get that stuff." Lita said bending slowly, painfully over to the upturned bag and dropping an envelope in with her things.

"No no… I'll get it." Stacy said irritably snatching up the bag and throwing the contents back inside. "What the…" She said coming to the envelope. Stacy sighed and ripped it open, reading the scrawled note inside.

Lita watched the woman's eyes as she read and tried desperately not to smile.

"Oh my God…" Stacy whispered and jammed the note back into its envelope.

"You okay?" Robin turned to her, looking very concerned. Stacy's eyes shot to her, then to the note, and finally to the door. "Stacy?" Robin pressed.

The other woman didn't say a word as she grabbed her things and tried to walk calmly from the room with horror etched on her face.

Robin didn't say anything until she was sure Stacy wasn't coming back.

"What did you write in there?" She finally asked looking incredulously at her friend. Lita jumped up smiling.

"Oh, I don't know. Something to the effect of horrible death and dismemberment… blah blah blah, and then maybe a marriage proposal." Lita swelled with pride.

"You are sick and wrong." Robin laughed. "I love that."

"Thank you, madam." Lita took a theatrical bow.

"You'd better get suited up. You're the last female on the roster tonight. Vince has to put you in." Lita smiled and hugged her friend.

"I'm going to go drag Kane back to the hotel. Come by when you get out of here if you like. I'm sure I'll need help keeping him awake." Robin laughed. Lita nodded and thanked her again as Robin headed toward Kane's private dressing room.


	17. Chapter 17

Kane sat in his brother's dressing room with Sara when Undertaker went out for his match. It was so hard to stay awake. His eyes just kept closing.

"No…" Sara laughed as she threw a balled up sock at him.

"I wasn't sleeping." The big man pouted and threw it back, missing completely.

"So Kane…" Sara started scooting closer to him. He raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"Oh no, whatever it is, no!" Kane teased and grabbed his mask, cinching it down tightly so she couldn't see his face.

"Kane!" She pushed him over playfully. "Tell me what's going on." She smiled.

"Going on with what?" He blushed against his will, knowing full well what she wanted to know.

"Oh come on, I want to know about this new girl." Sara said ready to gossip like a teenager.

"You met her didn't you?" He asked still laying on the bench.

"Yes I met her but…" she said stretching for the right phrasing. "I want to know what YOU think of her." She smiled at him expectantly. "I promise I won't tell Mark." Sara smiled wider. Kane sighed and shook his head.

"I…like her." He finally said, a giddy grin spreading across his face.

Sara frowned and reached over to pull his mask off. Kane flailed his arms in an attempt to subvert her: he failed.

"Come on, give it back…" Kane whined rolling onto his back and kicking feebly at her.

"Not until you tell me what's going on between you and Robin." His sister-in-law pushed waggling his mask above him.

"I don't know…" He started slightly exasperated. "I said I like her." He blushed again and covered his face with his arms.

"Well, was that her Trans Am in your driveway the day I came by?"

"Yes…" He said sarcastically. Sara stuck her tongue out at him.

"So?" She pressed again.

"She…she's great…" He finally conceded. "If this is Vince's way of punishing me, I should make him mad more often." Kane was smiling ear to ear. "Talking to her is easy. I can't get enough of her." Sara just grinned down at him. "Are you happy now?" She nodded and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Good, I'm glad. Mark was worried she might have been using you." Kane sat up.

"What do you mean he was afraid she was using me? Using me for what?" He said, his expression turning very dark suddenly.

"Well, for her career maybe…" Sara said haltingly, afraid she'd said something terribly wrong.

"How could she do that?"

"Well, Mr. McMahon put her in a storyline with you…"

"So you're saying that she's pretending to be interested in me to get airtime?" Kane said getting angry.

"No, no not at all. You know how your brother gets… He just worries for you. He always jumps to the worst conclusion, you know?" Sara stammered trying desperately to explain.

"Let me guess, that's the only reason a woman like her would want me. Right? No one like her would want me for any reason other than to further her career. That's it isn't it?" Kane grabbed his mask from her and strapped it back on, flinching slightly as it pressed into his bandaged temple.

"Oh God Kane, no. That's not it at all." She tried to make him understand. "All we're saying is be careful. We don't want you to get hurt."

"Sara, you don't know her. This is the first time I've ever felt this for anyone. Just let me have it." Kane sighed in worry and exasperation.

She lowered her eyes, all of a sudden very embarrassed to have mentioned anything at all.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy." She whispered squeezing her big brother's shoulder.

"She makes me happy." Kane mumbled as he stared at the monitor.

"Then I'm satisfied. You know I love ya like a brother right?" She elbowed him in the ribs. Kane chuckled and nodded as he threw his arm around her shoulders, hugging her tight.

Kane glanced back to the monitor on the wall. His brother was celebrating. Apparently, he'd won.

"Looks like Mark will be back soon. I'm going to go find Robin." Kane said standing slowly.

"Be careful with that head." Sara winked.

"Why don't you and my brother come over for dinner next week some time? Then you can see for yourselves." Sara smiled nodding vehemently.

"That'd be great."

Kane nodded satisfied and walked out the door in search of Robin.

"Hey, big man." Steve yelled as he saw Kane emerge from the Undertaker's dressing room. He didn't stop. Steve frowned, unused to people ignoring him. "Hey ya big red idiot, I'm talking to you."

This time Kane turned and staggered leaning against the wall to cover his disorientation.

"You okay?" Steve asked walking up, concerned by the bigger man's demeanor.

"Yeah, brass knuckles to the temple. I've had worse. Kane said shrugging the wooziness off. "What'd you want?"

"Kane, it goes like this. Vince has me scheduled to pick a fight with you." Kane stood to his full seven feet.

"Why are you telling me this?" He growled.

"Because Stone Cold Steve Austin doesn't beat on people he doesn't have a problem with." Kane cocked his head slightly, listening. "…and I don't have a problem with you're little girlfriend. Hell, I don't even know who she is."

"I take it you have a plan?" Kane asked crossing his big arms across his chest.

"I got an idea, yeah. I'll let you know in Atlanta. Make sure your girl's with you." Kane nodded, still leery of the Rattlesnake.

"Alright, two days. I'll bring Robin." The two men clasped forearms and headed down the hall in opposite directions.


	18. Chapter 18

Mark burst into his locker room and scooped up his wife, spinning her in circles and kissing her.

"What is this all about?" Sara laughed.

"I'm in a good mood. Is that a problem?" Mark smiled pressing another kiss hard against her lips.

"Ugh…you're all sweaty." She giggled trying to squirm out of his iron grasp. Mark let her go and she jumped for a clean towel. "Great, now I'm going to smell like man sweat." She grumbled.

"See? I know how to mark my territory." He grinned sauntering over to her. "Now everyone will know you're mine." He wrapped his arms around her waist as she smiled up at him.

"Alright Taker, why don't you go take a shower so we can go get some food. I'm starving." Mark gave her a disappointed look and squeezed her middle.

"Oh come on… Feed me first, at least." Mark frowned more deeply. "I'll let you tell everyone I belong to you." Sara grinned slyly. Mark groaned happily and rubbed his rough cheek against her neck.

"OK Mrs. Calloway… I'll go get cleaned up and we'll get dinner." Sara snuggled into him briefly and swatted him on the butt.

"You really do stink…" She added playfully as her husband retreated into the showers.

Stepping out of the water, Mark shook out his short red hair. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to the other room. Sara smiled from where she was picking up his mess.

"You know, if I didn't have to clean up your mess, we might actually get out of here at a decent hour." She scolded.

"But then I wouldn't get to watch you bend over." He grinned. Sara dropped his back and walked over to him sniffing.

"Is that raspberry I smell?" She asked perplexed.

"What? I grabbed your little bag, not mine. You know I'm lazy."

"Well, it's better than sweat." She chuckled. "But now you smell like a girl." He made a truly unhappy face and she laughed harder. "I left your clothes on the bench. I'll go strap this stuff down while you get dressed." Mark nodded and looked her over, smiling devilishly.

"You know I love you right?" He asked running a hand across her cheek.

"Of course you do. I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you." Sara shouldered his bag and pushed open the door.

"You're right." He smiled over and pulled on his ratty old blue jeans.

Sara smiled and blew him a kiss before letting the door shut behind her.

Undertaker smiled to himself as he tugged his black tank top over his head and threw on his dirty leather vest. He wrapped a blue bandana around his damp hair and headed out after his wife.

Mark had to stop and watch her for a moment. Sara was perched on his bike waiting and chatting with a few straggling fans.

He leaned against a post and started at the lamp light shining in her blonde hair. God she was beautiful…and smart…and funny…

"Jesus Mark, she's making you soft." Taker looked up to see the Big Show grinning down at him.

"She does more than that. You have no idea." Mark shook the giant's hand and walked over to his bike, the small clutch of fans backing off slightly as he approached.

"There you are." Sara smiled.

"Hey baby girl." He kissed her on the cheek then, signing a few autographs, hopped onto the bike in front of her.

"Where did you want to eat?" She asked passing his helmet up to him.

"I don't know; let's ride back toward the hotel. There's got to be something between here and there." Sara nodded as he kicked over the bike, its engine rumbling into life.

"You ready?" He asked reaching back to squeeze her thigh. She patted his helmet and wrapped her arms around his waist. Taker threw the bike into gear and the roared out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

Mark smiled as he caught his wife's laughter behind him and dove into the next gear, jerking them with the sudden acceleration. She laughed louder and squeezed him playfully. Mark smiled at her touch. After four years of marriage she could still turn him into a kid again.

Glancing over to the left, he steered them toward a little all night diner. Stopping to let her off, he backed his bike into a spot near the door and turned off the engine. He reached for Sara's helmet but caught her arm instead, pulling her into passionate kiss.

"My my, we are in a good mood tonight aren't we?" She chuckled as he released her and swung his big leg over and off the bike. He smiled cheekily and taking her hand, led her inside and to a table.

"So… I talked to Kane tonight." She said watching him for a reaction. His eyebrows went up as he took a drink of the water their very nervous waitress had brought them.

"Oh really… What'd he have to say?"

"I was asking him about the new girl. He seems quite taken with her."

"Of course he does, she's paying attention to him isn't she?" Sara rolled her eyes and threw an ice cube at him.

"He's not a leper Mark. Maybe she'll be good for him." Mark snorted and picked up a menu.

"I'm just saying I don't trust her. She seems nice enough but, remember what happened when he started seeing Stacy? I butted out because he was happy with her. Then what happened?" He put out his arms to emphasize his point.

"I know, I know… She dumped him the minute she was getting air-time on her own."

"…and Test? Christ, even my brother is better looking than Test." Sara laughed nodding in agreement. "Hell, that boy could eat an apple through a chain link fence." Mark finished under his breath. Sara stifled a giggle as the waitress sheepishly came back to take their orders.

"So what do you propose we do?" Sara continued when the waitress had gone.

"I'm going to keep an eye on her. If I do any more than that I'll have a fight on my hands." Mark sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't want to fight with my brother just now. It's been such a peaceful year." Sara reached over and took his hand.

"Mark, he's really taken with her. If this blows up, I'm afraid it's going to be worse." Mark exhaled heavily and nodded.

"OH!" Sara jumped suddenly remembering. "He invited us over for dinner when we get home." Mark leaned back and rolled his eyes.

"That should be fun." He said, his voice touched with sarcasm.

"…and why not?" Sara asked raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"Baby girl, you know we can't spend any length of time together." He said sounding scolded.

"He wants us to meet her."

"I suppose it might be worth our time." Mark said as their food showed up.

"Mark, I hope you're wrong about her. He's so happy." Sara's soft brow wrinkled with worry.

"So do I baby girl, so do I." He said, the reached over picking up her hand to kiss it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning! ****Smut factor… If you're squeamish, I'm sorry. You're missing good stuff. heh

* * *

**

Kane walked past his dressing room and kept on walking. He didn't know where he was going but he had to think. As much as he hated to admit it, what Sara said had made sense.

He had a knot in the pit of his stomach and every time he thought about Robin it got tighter. How could she be like the rest of them? This time he had been so sure…

Kane stopped and looked around, the parking lot? He didn't remember leaving the arena. He started to turn, and then stopped. What did he have to go back for, a woman that was using him? Another one?

He took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm himself. It wasn't working. His knuckles hurt; his fists were balled so tight. Gritting his teeth, he growled and punched a nearby lamppost.

Why her? Why didn't he see this coming? Why did he let her in at all? Kane didn't know. All he knew at this point was he loved her and she was going to hurt him.

The big man sighed and headed back toward the building. There weren't many cars left, not even his brother's bike. He hadn't seen Lita's jeep this trip. Maybe she'd flown?

He weaved his way through the stragglers' cars and spotted his truck. Why was the tailgate down? He wondered at it dimly, more concerned with his faltering emotions than what was going on around him.

"Kane?" A voice intruded into his thoughts. "Baby, did I do something wrong?" His head snapped up at the sound. Robin's voice quavered badly as she spoke, sliding down off the hood of his truck.

"What?" He asked flatly.

"I…I thought you left… You weren't in your locker room and nobody knew where you were…" Robin sobbed and hugged him. Kane stood stock-still, afraid to hold her back.

"I just had to walk. I…do that sometimes." He said trying desperately to put what was happening together with what he'd been told.

"You missed Lita's match." Robin said, groping for something to break the silence. "She's the champion again." Robin stared at the ground near his feet.

"Wow, so when do you challenger her?" Kane teased, smiling in spite of himself.

"Yeah, I've got to get a damned match first." Robin chuckled, wiping her puffy red eyes on the sleeve of her sweat jacket. "Kane I…I thought you changed your mind about me…" She whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks again. Kane melted at her sadness.

"Baby no. I just had some things on my mind. I wasn't leaving you. I love you." This time he hugged her in earnest. How could Mark and Sara think she was like the others? They were wrong, so wrong. "C'mon love, let's go back to the room. Tomorrow we've got to head to Atlanta and I want to leave early enough for us to relax before the show." He lifted her face to his. "Okay?" Robin couldn't help but smile. He kissed her softly. "Let's get out of here."

Taking her hand, he reached into his pocket and clicked the button to unlock the doors.

"After you." He bowed as he opened her door. She climbed in and he shut it. Kane slammed the tailgate before climbing in himself and steering them out onto the road, toward the hotel.

Kane was quieter than she was used to in the truck but she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she curled up against his side as the lights flew past, comfortable and warm as his chest rose and fell with his breathing.

"I love you baby." Robin whispered. He didn't say anything but squeezed her tighter to him.

What could be bothering him? The silence was driving her nuts. Also, trying to figure out what it could be was a waste of time as well. This big man had had a very rough existence; it could be any one of those old skeletons falling out of the closet. She would just have to wait until he decided he wanted to talk about them. On the other hand, what if it were something else? Robin sighed and sat up, taking in the passing palm trees.

"You alright?" He asked finally glancing over at her briefly.

"Yeah, I guess. Something just doesn't feel right." She replied as he turned into the hotel parking lot.

"Is this about my walking off?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned. "Next time, I'll leave a note. I promise." The big man looked over and grinned through his mask.

"Kane, if you were having second thoughts about me…about us, you could tell me you know." Robin said seriously then stepped down and out of the truck. Kane frowned and hurriedly jumped out himself. Running over to her he scooped her up by the legs and tossed her over his shoulder.

"When I'm done with you, I'll let you know. However, I don't see that happening any time soon." Robin screamed and laughed as he carried her through the hotel lobby and onto the elevator like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh no… Put me down! I've still got a bump from the last time you did this!" She tried to bite him but couldn't reach.

"Bump? I've been running around all day with a concussion the size of Texas and you're whining about a bump? Suck it up, kid!" He laughed.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out onto their floor.

"Jesus son, there are better ways to get a woman to come home with you…" Bradshaw said as they came around the corner.

"Yeah, but I like it when they fight." Kane teased, swatting her on the back of the thigh.

"Oh, you are SO going to pay for that…" Robin grumbled from behind them. "Who are you talking to anyway?" Kane flipped her over and set her on her feet.

"Robin, this is my good friend Bradshaw." Kane said patting the big Texan on the shoulder.

"So this is the pretty new girl I've been hearing so much about." He smiled and put out a hand to shake. "Hey, drinks and cards in my room if you all are interested, it's er…" He pulled his room key out to look at it. "…Room 751." He smiled holding the key up for them to see.

"Not tonight my friend, I've got a hell of a headache. It's time for Vicodin and some sleep." Kane said pulling back the corner of his mask to show off his bandage. Bradshaw whistled.

"It's a long story. Matt Hardy seemed to think I was stealing his woman." The Texan rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm the only one he hasn't accused of that." Bradshaw laughed. "However, I've never seen him do that before." He finished poking at Kane's bandage. The masked man flinched violently and leaned back onto the wall.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Robin said taking Kane's big arm. "…And I'm taking this one with me." She jerked him but he didn't budge. "Maybe in Atlanta we could take a rain check on that beer?"

"Absolutely darlin'." Bradshaw smiled broadly and reached out a hand to Kane, pulling him off the wall for Robin. "You can play cards right?"

"Oh yeah…" She said sounding more than confident. "…And if you want a real challenge, I'll get you out for a game or two of Nine-ball." Robin grinned slyly. Bradshaw chuckled and shook his head.

"That's one hell of a woman you've got there big guy, might want to keep her around for a while."

"I know…" Kane said throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Lucky, lucky man…" Bradshaw said as he continued down the hall.

"Come on big man, let's get you into bed." Robin said, squeezing him around his ribs as they walked to their room.

Kane flopped onto the bed as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Can't…sleep…feel dirty…must take…shower…" Kane whined as he flopped around like a dying fish.

"So get up." Robin said climbing onto the bed with him and straddling his hips.

"Maybe I like this better…" He purred, pulling off his mask and tossing it into a generic hotel chair.

Robin leaned forward, crossing her arms over his chest, and set her head down.

"Your poor head…" She said frowning at the reddened bandage on his temple.

"That can probably come off now." He said resting his arms across her back. Robin reached up and gingerly tugged at the tape. It came off easily.

"Wow, that doesn't look bad at all." She said balling up the gauze and setting it aside. "It sure bled a lot for such a small cut though." Kane flexed his forehead, testing for pain then reached up finding a large knot.

"I should kill Matt Hardy just for ruining my good looks." Kane laughed hysterically at his own bad joke.

"No, I'll do that." She said patting his shoulder and getting off the bed.

"Hey! Come back here, I wasn't done with you." He whined. Robin stuck her tongue out at him and retreated into the bathroom.

"Hold your horses…" She teased. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" He sighed and hopped off the bed grabbing his bag and fishing for the pain meds the doctor had given him. "Take one every four hours or as needed." Kane read off the little brown bottle and snorted at the stupidity of the statement. "As needed… I need…" He popped the childproof cap with some difficulty and shook the bottle. "…Three…" He smiled and tossed them into his mouth, swallowing them dry. As he tossed the bottle back into his bag, Robin walked over to him with a warm, wet rag.

"Come here." She said sweetly as she sat down on the bed. Kane followed and pushed himself up against the headboard.

"Mmmm…. That's nice." He sighed as she dabbed away the dried blood on his face. Robin kissed his big shoulder as she worked.

"You took some pain stuff?" She asked. He nodded. "How many?" Kane held up three fingers as he closed his eyes, settling in to being taken care of. "Three? You took three, extra strength Vicodin?" She blurted surprised.

"What? I'm a big guy." He giggled.

"Three of those would shut down my liver." She wiped at a smear of blood near his jaw line.

"Yeah well, I'm a big boy, I'll survive." He closed his eyes again and let her take care of him. It had been so long since anyone wanted to do that. The doctors and nurses had when he had been burned but that was their job. Stacy never bothered, that was for sure.

That thought irritated him. He had done everything for her. He cooked her dinners and bought her flowers; he rubbed her sore muscles and took time to run her bubble baths when she was too tired. Did she ever ask him if he was okay? No, he couldn't ever remember that.

Again, his thoughts turned to the conversation with Sara. She was wrong about Robin. Kane knew she was worrying over nothing. If only Mark and Sara could see her now. They'd understand.

"You're going to have to get in the shower to get the rest out of your hair." Robin said setting the washcloth on the bedside table.

"Thanks baby." He grinned and pulled her to him loving the feel of her body pressed against him.

"I take it the pain meds are working?" She asked playfully as she let her hand trial down his ribcage to rest on his hip. "You've still got blood on your shirt."

"Good thing it's black huh?" He teased then let her go pulling the t-shirt of and throwing it aside. "Better?"

"Very nice." Robin said crawling over him and sitting in his lap. With her hands on his chest, she stretched backward until her head touched his knees. Kane's breath caught in his throat as he watched her. "God that felt good." She said coming back up and laying her head on his shoulder.

"It looked good from here too." He was smiling. Without another word, he pulled her face to his, kissing her passionately. Robin moaned and let her body mold itself to his.

Suddenly, he pulled up on her shirt. Robin lifted her arms for him and quickly reached back, unhooking her bra. Kane let his hands follow the curves of her breasts down to her hips again. He loved her hips. Watching her walk was enough to send him into spasms.

Robin leaned over pressing her naked skin to him and began kissing roughly up his shoulder while her hand found its way into his hair. Kane growled as her kisses flashed through him. Quickly, he lifted her off of him and threw her down making quick work of the buttons on her jeans. He pulled them off and dropped down onto her, kissing her more forcefully, needing to feel more of her against him.

Robin dug her nails into his back and purred. She wanted him so badly she couldn't help herself. Reaching down, she worked her hand past his black jeans and found him ready.

Kane moaned and took a shuddering breath at the feel of her hot little hand. He picked her up, kissing between her breasts, reveling in the feel of the silken skin there, loving the way it felt on his face.

"Come on baby…" Robin pleaded breathlessly as she tugged off his jeans and leaned back into the pillows, pulling him down with her.

Kane positioned himself between her legs and drove himself into her. He needed her; needed to feel her, he was desperate. Robin moaned loudly and wrapped her muscular legs around his waist, arching her back and meeting his powerful thrusts with her own.

"Oh God Robin I…" He panted as he pushed harder into her every motion.

Her moans turned to screams as she clawed at his back and shoulders, pulling herself off the bed to meet him. Robin gritted her teeth and snarled, letting the feel of him filling her wash over her entire body.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he sat back on his knees letting her straddle him again. He shook with every thrust, wanting nothing more than more of her. He growled savagely and pushed up deeper into her, pulling her down by the hips.

Robin screamed breathless and convulsed wrapping her harms around his neck, rocking her hips. Never had she felt like this. Never had she had the need of another person and now that she did, she wasn't letting go.

"Baby…I…love…you…" He panted feeling himself getting close to the edge.

"Just like that…" She moaned and bit down hard into his shoulder shaking violently on top of him. She panted raggedly as the climax washed over her in waves.

Kane could hold out no longer, the pain in his shoulder pushing him over the edge. He growled inhumanly as his body went rigid with the release.

Gasping for breath and sweating, they collapsed down onto the bed. He wrapped her up tight in his arms as she snuggled up onto his shoulder. Kane moved a soggy strand of black and red hair out of her face and tenderly kissed her forehead.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" He said, truly in awe.

"I love you Kane. I don't know how it happened so quickly but I do." Her voice shook. Kane kissed her again. His eyelids were so heavy; it was all he could do to tell her he loved her back.

Robin lay safe in his arms feeling his even breathing.

"Thank you for this man. I don't know what I did to deserve him but thank you." She whispered, glancing up toward the ceiling, telling anyone who was listening. Then, finally, she drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Robin stood and shook as she waited for her cue. This was it; she finally got her match. Apparently, Stacy figured out the stalker story was Robin's idea and now she wanted revenge. She chuckled softly as she thought about it, the tension easing.  
There was a knock at the door and a little man with a head set came in.

"Five minutes Ms. Phoenix." He said retreating as quickly as he'd come. Robin nodded and glanced into the mirror. An evil smile spread across her lips.

"Tonight's the night…" She said to her reflection and turned to leave. She walked down the hall in a daze, letting her aura change, becoming the character.

"Are you ready?" Lita asked appearing out of no where. Robin smiled a twisted smile and clasped her friend's shoulder briefly. Lita winked and let her pass. She stopped just inside the curtain and waited.

Outside, the crowd was a dull roar, talking and waiting for the next match.

She focused, closing her eyes. There was a small hiss just before her pyrotechnics went off. Her eyes popped open. Then BOOM, BOOM, the pyro rumbled through her chest as she stepped through the curtains when her music started. BOOM, BOOM, the fire shot toward the ceiling. Robin paused, her eyes darting across the blur of lights and dim faces screaming. She smiled, the turned her attention to the ring and made her way down. Small flames followed her heels with each step.

Robin never took her eyes from Stacy, she liked the fear she saw there, the surprise, the disbelief.

She slid into the ring slowly and stood to her full height. Stacy was nearly as tall as Robin but, at this point in time, she seemed very, very small.

The bell rang and Robin circled her prey.

Stacy was the first to break, running at Robin with a feeble clothesline. Ducking easily, Robin turned and swept her legs. Stacy hit the mat and rolled out of the way.  
Robin let the cockeyed grin spread across her face as the other woman scrambled to her feet. Robin charged in with a clothesline of her own sending the other woman down again. She came down with an elbow but there was no one there. Disoriented, Robin got up and searched the ring.

Suddenly, Stacy grabbed her from behind pulling, trying to flip her over and back. Robin hooked her leg and, reaching behind, caught Stacy's hair, flinging her forward and sprawling her onto her back knocking the wind out of her.

Robin watched as Stacy panted, catching her breath and, grabbing her pretty blonde hair, hauled her to her feet. Grabbing her, she lifted her high over her head and dropped her down hard again. The woman coughed and then lay still.

Robin dropped down, hooking Stacy's leg for a cover. The blonde kicked out after two.

Robin rolled to her feet like a cat waiting near the turnbuckle as Stacy slowly got to her feet, her back to her opponent. She staggered backward a step and Robin charged in, driving Stacy's face into the mat with a bulldog.

The crowd cheered for Robin. Then, cheered louder as Stacy got up. That was alright with Robin, her character wasn't exactly the most loveable on the roster.

The red head grabbed her opponent's arm and swung her into the ropes. Stacy bounced and came flying back, getting a standing drop kick to the face.

Once more, Stacy hit the canvas face down with a sickening thud. Robin stood only slightly winded and turned slowly, staring out into the crowd as they cheered, shaking their homemade signs.

Suddenly, the back of her head exploded in pain. Robin crumpled, clutching her skull. Looking up from the mat she got a good look at her assailant. Test leered down at her as he planted his boot squarely into her ribs.

Robin curled up to avoid the blows, the reached up catching another boot aimed for her chest. Heaving with all her strength, she managed to flip him onto his back.

Seeing the chance, she struggled to her feet, holding her sore ribs. Breathing was hard, but she limped over, kicking Test in the face before hitting the mat again when Stacy caught her in the back with a chair.

The next rain of blows was a blur. Robin tried desperately to fight them off but Test had truly turned the tides. She was very strong for a woman, but the big Canadian was a fight she couldn't hope to win.

She could taste blood as she feebly worked her way toward the ropes. Why wouldn't they stop? Robin couldn't wrap her brain around it. It was getting hard to think. Everything hurt and each new blow that connected jostled her badly bruised ribs.

Robin coughed and taking a deep excruciating breath struggled to her feet. She swung on any movement that she caught.

Test grabbed her arm, twisting brutally, sending Robin back to her knees. He sneered, yelling something she didn't bother trying to understand when…BOOM!

The crowd erupted as Kane burst through the pyro and stalked down to the ring.  
Stacy and Test dropped Robin and slipped out the opposite side.

Kane never took his eyes off them as they cautiously made their way around the barricade and down toward the curtain.

Seeing the threat safely away, he turned his attention to Robin lying prone and unmoving in the center of the ring.

"Oh God baby…" He whispered under his mask as he knelt down beside her, gingerly touching her forehead. "Are you okay?" He asked leaning close to her face.

"What took you so long?" Robin croaked grinning up at him.

Kane breathed a sigh of relief and scooped her up in his arms, then set her gently on her feet.

Shaking off the pain and dizziness, she raised her arms in triumph. The crowd reacted strongly, cheering and stomping. It was so loud; Robin could feel it in her sore ribs.  
Kane raised her arm a second time, glancing over to her and nodding, he dropped their arms hard, setting off the pyrotechnics on the ring posts. Robin reveled in the fire and, taking Kane's hand dropped down off the apron walking proudly back to the locker rooms.


	21. Chapter 21

Kane saw Test as they passed through the curtain. The big man growled and broke into a run.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" He yelled grabbing Test and throwing him over a stack of cases.

"Hey man! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Test screamed as he crawled backward across the floor. "I don't have any problem with you!"

"I never said you did." Kane grunted as he hauled Test to his feet and threw him into a wall. "Don't you EVER touch her again!" He screamed shaking the other man so hard his head bounced off the cinder blocks.

Test's knees buckled under him, much to Kane's delight, and he hauled back his big fist to break the other man's nose.

"Whoa big man…" Undertaker said tackling his brother out of nowhere. "Stop it before you kill him."

"Stay out of this Mark!" Kane growled and struggled trying desperately to get away, but there were three other men on him now. He could only watch as Test got away, pulling Stacy behind him.

"Damn it Mark! Get off me!" He yelled.

"Are you done?" Mark big brothered him. Kane fought harder. "I said… are you done?"

"Kane! Get over here!" Lita said frantically digging through the pile of bodies. "I think Robin was hurt worse than she thought…"

Kane finally muscled his way out, grabbing Lita's arm.

"Where is she?" Lita lead the way. Robin was slumped on the floor just inside the curtain where he'd left her. There was a medic administering oxygen to her from a near by tank while one of the trainers checked her ribs.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kane said squeezing down next to her. Robin reached for his hand.

"She's having trouble breathing." The medic said curtly as he put a stethoscope to her chest.

"What can I do?" He asked helplessly. Robin squeezed his hand and smiled from under the clear plastic mask.

"I'm okay…" She wheezed pulling down the mask.

The medic frowned and put it back on.

"I'm going to get him for this." Kane promised pressing her hand to his masked cheek.

"Get this thing off me." Robin said hoarsely pulling the oxygen mask off and throwing it down. "I'm fine." She took a deep breath and coughed doubling over as pain shot through her chest and around her sides.

"I think we should send her for X-rays." The trainer said looking past Robin to the medic. He nodded.

"I am not going to a hospital." Robin declared her voice stronger. "Just…tape me up so I can go home."

"I really think you should go get looked at." The medic said condescendingly.

"What have you been doing?" Robin snapped and tried to stand up.

"Whoa kid, stay put…" Mark said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Who the hell do you think you…" Robin started as she turned. "…oh… hi…" She sunk back down deflated.

"Let these guys finish their job." Mark said, his voice commanding her obedience.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked shifting his eyes to his brother.

"About what?" Kane asked grimly standing to look his brother in the eye.

"You know what about." I talked to Sara." He told him glancing down at Robin as she raised her arms above her head for the trainer. Kane sighed and nodded. Reaching down, he touched Robin's cheek and told her he'd be right back.

"Let me guess. You don't like her, you don't trust her, and she's just like Stacy." Kane started once they were a ways away. Undertaker laughed.

"Wrong." Kane tilted his head confused. "Well, not completely wrong. I do like the kid. She's got guts…and brains actually. Do I trust her? No, I don't." Kane started to retort. His brother held up a hand for silence. "I don't trust her because this is all too convenient. Mc Mahon just happens to pass off your dream woman to play your girlfriend? Come on now… We both know him better."

"Mark, you don't know her." Kane said quietly.

"That may be. I hope that's all it is. It'd be nice to get my wife back." Taker chuckled again. "If this works out and you just found yourself a woman, maybe mine would stop babying you."

"Vince Mc Mahon is not paying Robin to be interested in me…" Kane said, his voice sounding unsure.

"I hope not. I'd hate to have to kill her." Mark said only half in jest. "I am going to keep an eye on her…but that's all. This is your deal, do whatever you want with it. I'm only here to tell you to be careful. Don't go falling in love with her overnight or anything." Kane didn't respond. He couldn't, his mind was racing through his time with Robin. What if Mark was right?

"So, we're on for dinner next week?" Kane looked up nodding, not exactly sure what he was agreeing to. "Who knows little brother, maybe I'll get to know her." Taker patted his brother on the back and walked away.

Kane took a deep breath and headed toward where he'd left Robin. No one was there. Frowning, he grabbed the first crewmember to emerge.

"Where'd they take the woman who was sitting here?" The kid pointed and Kane walked over to the trainer's room.

"There you are." Robin smiled as he walked through the door. Kane breathed a small sigh of relief, she sounded so much better.

"No X-rays huh?" He asked pulling a chair over to the stretcher and grabbing her hand. Robin shook her head, her red and black hair flashing vibrantly in the drab fluorescent lights.

"I got a nifty souvenir though." She smiled and pulled up her shirt to reveal a LOT of tape. "They think my ribs are bruised. I could have told them that."

"What about your breathing?" Kane asked caringly.

"I panicked when you went after Test." She looked away embarrassed. "With my ribs all messed up, I couldn't take a deep breath, so when I tried it hurt and felt like I wasn't getting any air." Kane reached over and swatted her arm playfully.

"You know better." He chuckled. "Does this mean we can go home?" Robin nodded and slowly slid off the bed. She winced as her feet hit the floor.

"You want to know something?" She asked, leaning on Kane as they headed out to retrieve their gear. "I hate Test." She laughed softly and braced her ribs with her arm. Kane laughed with her.

"I'm not very fond of him right now myself." He added. "I've got to add him to my list."

"What list?" She asked as they pushed through the door to his locker room.

"You know, all the idiots I'm going to maim. Test, Matt Hardy, my brother…"  
"Your brother?" She laughed.

"He's my brother, he can be a bastard. He's on there, just in case…" Robin laughed harder and sat down carefully as Kane packed his things.

"Don't kill your brother, I like him."

"I never said kill, just maim." He teased. "A debilitating injury would be far more gratifying." Robin shook her head and threw a roll of tape at him. He caught it and dropped it into his gym bag.

"Come on, let's get your stuff and drop you into a hot bath. You need it." He said slinging his bag over his shoulder and helping her up.

"Mmmm…" She started. "That sounds great. The sooner we get back to the hotel, the sooner I can get that mask off to kiss you." Kane tilted back his mask and kissed her softly, then lingered close to her lips.

"Anytime you want a kiss, just let me know, beautiful." Robin smiled and limped out the door, Kane trailing behind her.

"So this is the little woman?" Steve Austin said walking up to them. He looked her over. "Nice job tonight."

"Thanks." Robin said skeptically.

"Did you tell her what's going on?" Steve asked looking to Kane.

"No. You know more than I do."

"What's going on?" Robin asked both men.

"It goes like this…I'm supposed to attack you during a match in Baton Rouge." Steve said plainly, gauging her response.

"For what?" Robin asked stepping up to the Rattlesnake.  
"Mc Mahon wants me to take you out of the line up. It seems, our big red friend here, has pissed off the big shot. So, Mc Mahon brought you in to shake his game. I was supposed to put you on the injured list so big guy will do something stupid enough to get fired."

"Get me fired huh? That's funny." Kane said crossing his arms.

"I say we play it like this…" Austin looked at them both. "I'll attack you as planned, but instead of you turning on me…" He pointed at Kane. "…turn on her."

"What!" Kane asked flabbergasted. "That's your big plan?"

"What's wrong with it?" Steve said calmly. Kane shook his head in frustration.

"I am not turning on her." The masked man growled.

"Hear me out now Goliath…" Steve raised an eyebrow. "You and I take her out, for the night but you see, she can't die." The both looked at Steve like he was crazy. "Remember, she's the Phoenix. Those things just keep coming back."

"This is crazy." Robin said disgusted by the whole thing. Vince was using her and now she knew she was expendable.

"No, no it's not. Let me finish." Steve said getting excited. "You all are fighting. It could go on for weeks, maybe. Then, one night, big guy here can corner you in the ring and blame the whole stunt on Mc Mahon. It'll be great for ratings and by then, you'll be so popular he won't be able to fire anyone."  
"What do you get out of this?" Kane asked dubiously.

"I get to be the one to beat the hell out of Mc Mahon for dragging me into someone else's business."

"Kane, lets get out of here." Robin had heard enough. She walked away, leaving the two men standing there.

"You talk her into this. As far as I can see it, it's the only way she's going to keep her job." Kane glared down at the other man without speaking, and then turned to follow Robin.


	22. Chapter 22

Lita got off the elevator and headed down the hotel corridor toward her room. She was tired; it had been a long night. After Robin's little scare everything else had gone downhill.

It turned out Robin was okay. Her ribs were bruised but nothing more serious. Lita had left her in the trainer's room at her friend's insistence. Besides, she was waiting for Kane. Lita smiled at the thought of them together.

Coming to her room, she fished through her pockets for her key. She sighed; it wasn't there. Grumbling she dropped her bag and started rummaging though it's contents.

"L…Lita?" The redhead jumped out of her skin.

"Matt? What the hell do you want?" She asked, disgusted by the sight of him.

"I…I couldn't find you at the arena tonight, so I thought I'd look here…" Matt Hardy stumbled over his words.

"Did you have a reason for hunting me down?" Lita snapped. Matt looked at the ground, kicking at some discarded paper.

"I…just wanted to talk to you, I guess." He mumbled.

"Talk? Talk about what?" What do we have to talk about anymore Matt?" Lita clenched her jaw biting back words she'd regret later.

"Well, how are you?" He asked feebly. Lita snorted and went back to looking for her room key. "Are you going to answer me?"

"No, I don't think I am." Lita jammed her stuff back into her bag. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Matt asked stepping closer to her. Lita backed away.

"Go away Matt. Just go." Lita said waving him off.

"But…" Matt squeaked as she retreated back down the hall. "I…I miss you Lita."  
Lita stopped but didn't turn around.

"Why are you here Matt?" She said, her voice quavering. Matt took a chance and walked slowly over to her.

"Because you're my girl, I love you Lita." He said his voice sickeningly sweet. Hesitantly, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just go somewhere, you and me, like we used to. Please?" Matt put his other hand around her waist. Lita stiffened. "Let's just go talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about." She whispered, squeezing back her tears.

"Then just listen to me. You don't have to say a word. I've got a lot to say Lita girl." Matt chanced putting his face into her hair. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"No Matt, you never do…" Lita cried pulling away from him. "Every time you do this, I forgive you. No…not this time Matt. I can't do this anymore." Tears were flowing freely now.

"It'll never happen again Lita, I swear." He said desperately grabbing her wrist hard.

"Matt, let go of me!" Lita yelled as she tried to pull away.

"Why don't you see what I see?" Matt said his breathing heavy as tears trickled down his cheeks. "We're supposed to be together." He squeezed her wrist tighter.

"Let go, you're hurting me." She yelled still struggling.

"Matt, let her go!" Jeff said throwing open the door to the room he was sharing with Lita.

"Stay out of this Jeff!" Matt sounded crazed. His eyes never left Lita.

"Let her go, or I'll make you let her go." Jeff tested, measuring each word. Finally, Matt saw the seriousness in his brother's face. He grinned and let her go.

"Get out of here." Jeff spat taking Lita's hand and pulling her toward their room.

Suddenly, Matt broke down again.

"Lita, baby please just let me explain. I'm sorry…" He closed his eyes, trying to think of the right words.

"Yeah Matt, I'm sorry too." Lita said sniffing and wiping her eyes on the back of her bruised wrist.

"I'd better go." Matt said. He looked defeated and worn out. The sight of him like this was breaking Lita's heart. "Lita…I…" He shook his head and walked off toward the elevators.

"Come here you…" Jeff said wrapping Lita in a brotherly hug. "Are you going to be okay?" Lita held onto him and nodded into his shoulder. Then, a racking sob broke loose and she shook her head violently.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Lita sobbed helplessly once they were back inside their room.

"I don't know why my brother does what he does." Jeff offered handing her a glass of water and some tissues.

"I don't like walking on egg shells for him." She mumbled and took a sip of water.

"You don't deserve that. You know that don't you?" Jeff said sitting down on the bed next to her. Lita shrugged sullenly and blew her nose.

"Wow, that was attractive." Jeff teased nudging her softly. Lita smiled slightly and nudged him back.

"Thanks a lot brother dear." She said flopping back onto the pillows. Jeff laughed and went over to the mini-fridge.

"Oh look, a twenty-five dollar can of peanuts. Lets throw them at people and then put them on Vince's bill." He joked holding the can as if he were Vanna White. Lita couldn't help but laugh. She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. "No? Oh…Okay scratch that. I'll just throw them at you if you're not going to be any fun." Jeff said chucking the full can at her head.

"Hey now!" She yelled lobbing them back at him. He dodged the projectile and watched as it bounced and rolled across the floor. Jeff raised and eyebrow.

"Hmmm. I guess they're used now. I'm not going to eat them. I, Jeff Hardy, do not eat used nuts." He stuck his nose high into the air and pointedly turned away from the discarded peanuts. Lita rolled over laughing so hard her sides hurt.

"Jeff, you are crazy!" She panted, then taking a deep breath tried to calm herself.

"That might be true but you're laughing now." He smiled at her. "Will you be okay alone or did you want to help me dye my hair?" Lita tossed the TV channel guide on the floor.

"What color are we using this week?" She asked snatching the bottle of dye from him.

"Plum-tastic?" Her eyebrows went up to her hairline. "Purple? You're going to put purple over green?"

"Why not? It'll match my ring gear tomorrow." He said putting up his hands, then stealing back the bottle.

"You can't do that, it'll turn gray…or brown." She made a weird face.

"Alright, now who's been dying their hair longer?"

"I have." Lita replied smugly.

"Okay, but that's not my point." Jeff tried to argue. "You've only ever used that red. Ah Ha! So what would you know?" He nodded and walked triumphantly toward the bathroom. Lita rolled her eyes and followed him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She said snapping on the plastic gloves. Jeff took a step back and bumped into the sink.

"Please…don't hurt me…."


	23. Chapter 23

Kane set Robin down softly on the bed.

"Stay put…" He wagged a finger in her face. Robin kissed it and curled her legs under her waiting patiently.

Kane sighed happily and pulled off his mask, tossing it on the table before disappearing into the bathroom.

"What am I waiting for?" She called as he rummaged around the bathroom. He didn't answer, but she heard water running and glass clinking. Robin sighed, holding her ribs, and settled back on her elbow.

Kane emerged a moment later grinning as he pushed his curls out of his face. He leaned down, kissing her gently as he pulled off her shirt.

"What are we going to do with all this tape?" Kane asked smiling. He kissed her softly again.

"Do I need to take it off?" She asked already picking at one end. Kane moved her hand and started to pull it loose. Robin giggled as the adhesive gave way.

"Stand up for me baby." He whispered in her ear, taking her arm to steady her.

Slowly, he undid the button on her jeans and slid them off. Robin sighed and leaned into him as he lifted her up and carried her off to the bathroom.

The water felt so good on her sore muscles. Robin purred and slid down into the thick, sweet smelling bubbles. Kane cupped his hands and let water fall over her hair. Robin smiled and ran a wet hand down his face.

"Aw, now I'm all wet." Kane chuckled splashing her.

"So what's all this for?" Robin asked as he began washing her hair.

"You needed it. Rough day at the office, right?" Robin gave a throaty laugh then nodded.

"Rinse…" Kane directed, holding his foamy hands out of her way. Obediently, she slid down and dunked herself under the water.

"What are we going to do about Steve Austin?" Robin asked emerging from the flood of bubbles.

"I don't know…" Kane said looking away, waiting for her input first. Robin sighed deeply as Kane massaged conditioner through her long hair.

"I don't like it…" She finally admitted.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Let him attack me…" She snorted. "…I'll kick his redneck ass." Kane rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Steve seems to have this all worked out." Robin looked at him skeptically. "McMahon brought you in to get close to me. Right?" Robin nodded. "…And you did that. Right?" Robin didn't like the direction of the conversation. "Now Vince wants us both gone…"

"No, he wants YOU gone." She snapped, irritated. Kane closed his eyes and bit back a nasty remark.

"And what do you think will happen when I'm gone?"

"He won't get rid of me…" She mumbled crossing her arms across her chest.

"Give me one good reason why not." He leaned close trying to keep a handle on his anger. "He brought you in to get me out. That's the only reason." He regretted it the moment he said it.

"What are you saying?" Robin spat gritting her teeth. Kane tried to speak. "I don't belong in this business? Is that what you're saying?"

"No…I never…"

"You didn't have to." She said standing up, sliding as she stepped out of the tub and past him.

Kane growled and took off after her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kane asked as he watcher her struggling to get into her jeans.

"Why do you care?" She said evilly without turning. "Remember, I'm only here as your sex slave." She mumbled as she threw on a tank top and headed for the door.

"Don't go…" He whispered blocking the door.

"Why should I stay?" She asked flatly.

"I love you." He grabbed for her hand as she pulled away.

"I need to go." She said, her eyes misting over. Kane walked slowly to her and hugged her tight.

Suddenly, she kissed him hard, startling him. Kane recovered and kissed her back. Her hand searched his body near desperately. Kane shuddered at her touch and fought the thoughts that swirled around his head. What if his brother was right? She did get awfully offended at the comment about her hiring. Kane shook his head to banish the thoughts. It wasn't working. The terrible thoughts were taking over the situation.

He pulled away, hoping her face would banish them. God, he loved her eyes, but now, they were mocking him.

"Robin…" He pushed her gently back. "I…I can't…not right now." She smiled playfully and went for his belt. "Baby…No…Really. Not right now."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Is that why you want to go along with Austin's plan?" Her eyes turned cruel.

"What are you talking about?" He was thoroughly confused.

"You don't care about me…" She spat.

"Did you hit your head in the ring? Where are you getting this?" Then it hit him. Her part was played. She didn't love him. How could she act like this if she did?  
Kane turned away from her. He didn't say a word.

"Please let her turn to me…" He thought. There was a click, and then the door slammed.

Kane's shoulders slumped as the all-pervading feeling of loneliness settled over him. He sat down numbly on the bed.

"She left…" He said to the emptiness. "She…left me…" Reality crashed down around him and he couldn't help but cry.


	24. Chapter 24

Robin stormed down the hall and caught the elevator. Smashing whatever buttons her fist covered, she fell back against the wall and started to cry. What did she have to love him? It was obvious to her now; the feeling wasn't mutual.

He did put on a good show though. She had…believed him.

The elevator opened into a near empty lobby. Robin was glad there was no one to see her cry. She didn't know where she was going; she just walked until she found herself sitting at the hotel bar. She ordered a vodka and cranberry and wiped her puffy eyes on a bar napkin.

"Something wrong little girl?" A voice said taking a seat to her left. Robin didn't respond, just downed the last of her drink and ordered another…a double.

The presence at her side didn't go away. It was as if she could feel eyes burrowing into her face.

"Can I help you?" She snapped, still not looking over.

"Actually dear, it looks like you could use the helping." Robin looked over as she finished the second drink. "HI…I don't think you've met the Rock." He said smiling, teasing, trying to get her to break.

"No, actually I haven't." She smiled in spite of herself. Rocky shook her hand.

"Now, I couldn't help but notice the puffy eyes, the blotchy cheeks…tell the Rock what's wrong baby." He raised his eyebrow.

"Do you really talk like that?" She blurted and ordered another drink.

"Well why wouldn't the most electrifying…" Robin rolled her eyes and put her head on the bar. "Actually, my name is Dwayne."

"Robin…" She said, paying for the drink and swallowing half of it.

"Whoa girl, at that rate you won't remember what's wrong." He laughed as he carefully took the drink out of her hand and set it on the bar.

"That's the general idea." She moped and took back the drink, finishing it before he could snatch it away again.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind or am I sitting here trying to cheer you up for nothing?" He smiled warmly. Robin shook her head.

"You don't want to hear about my drama."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be sitting here. I can't stand to see a beautiful woman cry." His smile continued as he nudged her.

"It's…it's just that…Well, I think I just lost the man of my dreams." She said tears working their way down her face again. Dwayne put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. I mean, he was dumb enough to give you up. He can't be all that special."

"It's a long story…" She sighed, picking up another glass.

"The Rock's got nothing but time baby." He said spreading his arms wide.

"You really want to hear all this?" She looked at him questioningly. He just nodded.

"Okay… It goes like this…"

Kane managed to pull himself together enough to make it to the bathroom. He washed his face and wet down his hair. Walking back to the other room he grabbed his mask and strapped it on. He grabbed the room key and stormed out the door after her.

He didn't know how long it had been since she left but he was determined to find her. He loved her; somehow he was going to make her believe it.

Kane pushed the button for the elevator and stepped back waiting.

"Come on…" He grumbled and sighing, knocked over a trashcan as he headed for the stairs. He took them two at a time as he thought. Where could she have gone?

He stopped to catch his breath. "Why did I let you walk out?" He asked Robin in his head.

Hitting the ground floor, he threw open the doors and looked around. There was barely a soul moving.

Kane walked over to the desk and rang the little bell.

"Did you see a red head, about this tall come through here?" He said holding his hand up by his chest.

"Red and black hair? Green eyes? Black tank top?" The sleepy-eyed desk clerk asked. Kane nodded vehemently. "She went into the bar."

"Thank you…" He said already walking away.

The bar was so dark Kane had a hard time distinguishing between people. He scanned the tables in the back first. No Robin. His excitement began to dwindle.

Just as he was about to give up, she laughed. Kane whipped around spotting her at the bar. His chest tightened at the sight. She was not alone.

"What the hell is she doing with the Rock?" He whispered to himself in disbelief, and then looked away. He didn't need to see what came next. He wasn't stupid.

Rage welled up in him, at Robin, for falling for her game, at Dwayne, for being the one to prove it, and at himself for being naïve enough to think she was different.

He opened his eyes and backed further into his dark little corner. They were walking right toward him. Kane's eyes followed them as they passed out of the bar and to the elevators.

She was even going back to his room.

Kane felt hollow as he watched the doors close behind them. Mark had been right, so very right.

The big man growled and without thought, he put his fist through the wall.

"Alright little girl…" The Rock said as he opened her room. "…You're home." Robin giggled drunkenly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She laughed hysterically.

"Can you get to the bathroom?" Rock asked steadying her as she stumbled over a large combat boot. She nodded furiously and tipped upside down onto the bed.

"Thanks Dwayne…You're such a nice guy…" She sang picking up the boot and dangling it by the laces. "…Wonder where Kane is…" She muttered.

"Kane?" Both of Rock's eyebrows shot up. "That's who all this is about?"

"Um…" Robin slurred drunkenly. "…Yeah."

"I hope he knows how lucky he is."

"It'll be okay…every couple has fights." She was nodding off.

"Okay Sweetie… You be careful." He threw a blanket over her and patted her forehead before turning off the light and walking back out into the hall.

Kane barged out of the hotel and headed for his truck. It was locked. He growled and kicked the tire. Sighing, he headed back inside.

Stepping into the elevator, he pushed the button for his brother's floor. The door opened and he charged down the hall. Racing around a corner he bounced right into the Undertaker, knocking his empty ice bucket out of his hand.

"Mark, give me my extra set of truck keys." He panted out of breath with anger.

"What for? Where are your keys?"

"In the locked truck." He lied. Taker nodded and pulled out his huge ring of keys.

"Don't forget to bring them back. You do this all the time." Taker laughed. Kane nodded irritably and turned back the way he had come. "Hey, how are things with your woman?" Mark asked, attempting to be brotherly.

"FINE!" He yelled viciously and continued walking. Mark snorted, raising his eyebrows in surprise and headed toward the ice machine.

Hopping into his truck, he turned the key until the starter ground and roared out into the night.

When Robin woke up, it was still dark. Looking over at the clock, she saw it was 4:30 in the morning. She sat up a little too quickly and her head spun.

"Oh God…" She groaned. "Kane…" She said reaching toward his empty side of the bed. "Kane?" She asked again sheepishly realizing she was completely alone.

For a moment, she was disoriented, and then in a flash, the night fell back into place. Putting her face in her hands, she cried uncontrollably.

Robin was frozen in place. She wanted desperately to go look for him, but what if he came back? Would he stay if she wasn't there?

Suddenly, there was a noise outside the door. Robin jumped and threw herself under the blankets, pretending to be asleep.

Kane opened the door slowly, almost afraid to find her there. It was dark inside but he didn't remember turning off the lights.

His breath caught as his eyes adjusted. There she was, asleep in his bed. Every part of him screamed to climb in, to hold her but the image of her arms around the Rock's neck killed it. Kane sighed heavily and stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Slowly, carefully, she sat up. Robin's head was spinning. Why had she had so much to drink?

She crawled out of bed and listened at the door. What she heard broke her heart. There was no mistaking the sound of his tears.

Robin stifled a sob and slunk off back to bed, curling up with her back to the door. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't face him yet. The whole fight was so stupid…

Kane regained his composure and quietly slipped back into the bedroom.  
She looked so peaceful lying there; he loved her so much. Yesterday, just the sight of her would have filled him with happiness…but now…

Kane changed his clothes and crawled into the bed. It was all he could do to keep himself from turning to her and holding her tight. That was about all he wanted in the world right then.

He sighed heavily and rolled onto his side facing away from her. It felt completely unnatural not to have her closer but he couldn't let what he saw go. Mark was right…Vince was winning.

Robin felt him hit the bed. She smiled at the familiar shifting of weight but the emptiness returned when he faced the other way.

She knew she should say something, apologize, tell him she loved him, anything, but she couldn't make herself speak. She just lay there, listening to him breath and loving his smell.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow; it's a long drive…" She thought casually rolling over and "sleepily" throwing her arm across his chest.

Kane's breath caught when she touched him. Was she awake? Was this an apology? It didn't matter; he knew what he saw…

He breathed heavily and shrugged off her arm, rolling onto his stomach, trying desperately to get some sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Robin's eyes popped open. "Oh God…" She whispered and jumped out of bed, running into the bathroom.

* * *

Kane jerked awake when the bathroom door slammed. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock, 7:30 am. He sighed and got up.

"Three hours of sleep…" He growled and walked toward the bathroom, stopping short of the closed door.

Kane grumbled as he waited to be let in.

Suddenly, something caught his attention.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked tapping on the door.

* * *

Robin jumped at the sound of his voice. Slamming the lid to the toilet, she turned on the faucet.

"I…I'm…fine." She answered, her voice shaking.

"Well then, can I get in there?" He said. She heard the thump of his big shoulder as he leaned against the wall.

"I...I'll be right out…" She said after rinsing her mouth.

Robin looked at herself in the mirror, shaken.

"Okay…I just drank too much. That's it, I drank way too much." She rinsed her mouth again, trying desperately to get the horrible acidic taste to go away.

She popped the door open and he jumped.

"Sorry I took so long." She offered weakly staring at the floor.

"It's okay…are you uh…feeling alright?" He asked softening and touching her cheek as she walked past. Robin flinched slightly, not expecting to be touched.

"Yeah…I'm okay, I guess." She said still not able to make eye contact. "I'm going to go to the store while you're in the shower. Do you need anything?" She asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"No. If I need anything, we'll stop on the way." He tried to smile but it came out all wrong. "I'll uh…see you when you get back." He hurried into the bathroom before she could say anything.

Robin let her shoulders fall in a mixture of relief and disappointment. She grabbed her boots, threw them on, and headed out to the little drug store in the lobby, hoping to find what she was looking for.

* * *

Kane heard the front door shut as he stepped into the hot running water. This was too much. How was he supposed to go all the way to Mississippi with this uncomfortable silence? This was going to be torture.

Kane let the water cascade own his face and tried to think. Maybe he should just pretend nothing happened…just let everything settle down?

"…And go on living a big stupid lie…" He grumbled to himself as he rinsed shampoo out of his long curly hair.

Angrily, he shut off the water and stepped out, slipping on some water, and smacking his cheek against the towel rack.

"Damn it!" He yelled.

"Are you okay?" Robin said barging through the door. Kane looked over holding his face.

"I thought you went to the store." He snapped. Robin retreated back a step.

"I did…I'm back…" She said sullenly. "Can I look at that?"

Kane looked at her in disbelief and covered himself with a towel. Robin couldn't help but laugh.

"Not that, I've seen that." Kane blushed. "I meant, let me see the bump…" Now Kane laughed too.

"It's no big deal." He said standing and looking at it himself in the mirror. "It is bleeding, though."

Robin sighed and walked over to him, tying his towel around his waist to protect his newfound modesty.

"Let me see…" She said grabbing his face and turning it toward her. "Bah, it's just a little scratch. You really should take better care of your head though." She giggled and stuck a square of toilet paper to it.

Kane put his hand over hers and looked into her stunning green eyes. God, she was beautiful …

"Kane…I…I'm…" Robin's voice quavered as her eyes filled with tears. The big man's heart melted and he pulled her close, kissing her all over her tear-streaked face. "Baby, I'm so sorry…" She sobbed against him.

"It's okay…" He whispered, wondering whether or not he really believed it. "We both said things we didn't mean." He couldn't stand to see her like this. All that mattered just then was seeing her smile.

Robin laughed as she cried and fell against him, hugging him tight.

"Come on you…We've got to get going. It's a long drive." He said suddenly unsure of how to act. She felt so good to him and he wanted nothing more than to be with her but after last night?

Robin nodded and headed into the other room to get her things together.

* * *

"Good morning sleepyhead." Sara said brightly as her husband cracked open one very unhappy eye.

"What's so good about it?" He whined and pulled the blanket over his head.

"It's a beautiful day dear. You'd know that if you weren't sleeping through it." She scolded gesturing to the open window.

Taker sat up grumpily and scratched his head, gratefully accepting a cup of coffee from his wife.

"Hey, this isn't that instant stuff is it?" He asked before taking a sip.

"No, I had room service bring it up." She kissed him on the temple and threw some of his things into his bag.

"Good, I hate that crap.' He grumbled then smiled taking a big drink.

"Yes, I know." She teased, throwing a shirt at him.

"Oh, I ran into Kane last night…literally." He said, holding out his empty cup for more.

"Really, what did he have to say?" Sara asked sitting down next to him.

"I think there's trouble in paradise." He said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked, her eyebrows coming together in a concerned frown.

"I don't know for sure but he was really upset last night and when I asked him about that girl he got really defensive."

"Oh no…" She breathed. "Are they still here?" Mark shrugged. "Maybe I can catch up with them in Mississippi."

"Yeah, you'll get more out of him than I will." He said swinging his legs over and hopping out of bed.

"I'll go strap our stuff down, then we can leave when you're showered." Mark nodded and kissed his wife.

"You are so good to me." He smiled.

"Good for you, you mean." She giggled and pushed him off to the bathroom.


	26. Chapter 26

It was a long quiet ride to Jackson. Not terribly uncomfortable but very, very quiet.  
Robin had spent most of the trip curled against his shoulder watching the scenery shoot past the windows.

Now, at the arena, things hadn't improved much.

"Are you going to the locker room?" She asked as he got out of the truck and started to walk away.

"Yeah, then I'm probably going to go hit the weight room. After that, I've got to get to wardrobe and see if they fixed my ring gear." He rattled off turning back to her.

"So I guess you've got no time to talk." She sounded disappointed. He shrugged turn back toward the doors. "Kane…" She called again. He stopped further away and turned back. "We really need to talk. Please, try and find some time." She was pleading.

"We'll talk. You're right, we really do need it." He started to turn again.

"Kane…" He stopped, this time without turning. "I love you."

The big man's shoulders drooped. He couldn't stand that sound in her voice. He turned and walked back to her.

"I know…" He said picking her up off her feet with a hug. "I love you too."

"Now get going, I don't want to keep you." She sniffed as he set her down.

"Okay, we'll talk later." He whispered and walked away. Robin sighed and grabbed her bag out of the truck bed.

"Here goes nothing…" She said to herself and headed toward the locker room.

* * *

"So we're agreed?" Stone Cold asked walking up to the big man. 

"She's going along with it if that's what you mean."

"Good. I'll see you in the ring then." Austin slapped Kane on the arm and continued on his way.

Kane rolled his eyes and shook his head. Glancing up at the clock he growled, ten minutes to show time.

"C'mon Robin…" He grumbled tapping his foot.

"Kane, we really, REALLY need to talk…" Robin blurted spotting him as she came around the corner.

"There you are. I was starting to think you'd backed out."

"No, I didn't but…" She started as an irritating little man in a headset came over and ushered them toward the curtain. "Okay, we really have to talk tonight." She began again as they waited for their cue.

"After the match." He said curtly, his stomach dropping at the thought of the upcoming conversation. This was it. It was over.

Robin jumped when the pyro went off.

"Show time." Kane said grabbing her hand and pulling her through the curtain.

Robin snapped into character as soon as she heard the crowd. She stopped, watching the faces, the lights, the signs, and smiled.

Kane jumped onto the apron and held the ropes for her. Robin slid through easily and held up her arms to the crowd. Then, she and Kane moved to the far side of the ring to wait for their opponents.

Test and Stacy made their way to the ring slowly and cautiously stepped inside. Robin glared at him and took a step in his direction. Kane grabbed her arm and motioned for her to get on the apron.

Irritated, Robin did as she was told.

The bell rang and Kane circled Test confidently, waiting for the right opening. Suddenly, he had it.

Kane walked in, planting a big boot into Test's midsection. The big Canadian doubled over groaning. Laughing, Kane grabbed a handful of his hair and threw him backward onto the mat.

Stacy shrieked and jumped onto Kane's back choking him.

Seeing her opening, Robin flew into the ring hauling the other woman bodily off the big man. The ref caught her before she could inflict and real damage.

On his feet again, Test leapt at Kane, catching him off guard with a big clothesline. Robin stomped on the apron screaming at him to get up and reaching her hand out for a tag.

Kane sprang to his feet and grabbed the other man by the throat, squeezing. Test flailed while the ref counted, trying desperately to breathe as his face turned purple. Kane gave him a four and a half count before lifting his feet off the ground in a vicious choke slam. Test hit so hard he bounced and lay on the mat gasping for breath.

Kane reached for him again but when Test saw him coming he rolled to his corner and tagged a very reluctant Stacy. Kane stood still watching her as Test all but pushed her through the ropes. This was the last woman to break his heart but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her, not physically anyway.

Stacy shook visibly as she stood in the big man's shadow. Kane took a step toward her, but before he could get any closer, the ref grabbed him, forcing him to tag in Robin.

Robin hopped over the ropes like a cat, landing on Stacy and throwing her back into the ropes. She grabbed the blonde's arm and whipped her into the other side, taking out her knee as she bounced back.

Suddenly, the crowed erupted and Robin knew…this was it.

Stone Cold was in the ring. He threw Stacy aside and kicked Robin in the stomach before she could brace herself, knocking the wind out of her. Austin grabbed her by the neck and stunned her. Robin bounced off the mat then lay still, playing her part well.

Kane stepped over the top rope and stalked up to Austin. Robin watched from the mat as they weighed each other, and then shook hands. Now, the fun began…

Steve Austin picked her up off the mat holding her by her arms.

"I'm sorry…" Kane whispered to her leaning close, then plowing her with a hard right hand. Robin sagged in Steve's arms as Kane hit her again and again until she was on her knees. After one final right hand, she was back, face down, on the mat.

Kane bent over and took her hair in his fist, lifting her hand and leaning in close again.  
"Are you okay?" He whispered. She didn't answer. She didn't want it to show on camera.

He growled and dropped her, and then both men kicked her hard in the ribs.

Finally, there was the sound of glass shattering as Stone Cold's music started. The fight was over. Medics swarmed her and got her onto a stretcher.

The crowd was near silent. Robin guessed she'd played her part well. She let her hand fall limply off the gurney, for added effect, as they wheeled her up the ramp.

* * *

"Get this thing off me would you?" She asked nicely after they'd gone back through the curtain. One of the medics smiled as he removed her cervical collar and unstrapped her legs from the backboard. 

"Did you see where Kane went?" She asked him. The nice medic shrugged.  
Robin frowned, but thanked him and went in search of Kane.

"Nice job kid." Steve Austin said walking up behind her.

"Oh…thanks." She smiled.

"Never would have known those punches were pulled." He shook her hand and kept going.

Robin knocked on Kane's locker room door. Normally, she would have just walked in but, for some reason, it was locked.

"Who is it?" He yelled from inside.

"Who do you think it is?" She yelled back irritated. There were two loud thumps and the lock clicked. Robin opened the door onto chaos. He had smashed the whole room.

"What the hell is all this?" Robin asked gesturing to the mess.

"I was…angry." He mumbled. "I'm better now."

"Those were some nice punches you pulled." She joked attempting to lighten the mood. Kane snorted. Robin fell silent and sat down on a crooked bench.

"So…you wanted to talk…" His voice was a growl.

"Yes, actually, I have something I really need to tell you…" Robin started.

"Yeah well, so do I…" He spat venomously. "You and I…we're done." He turned his back to her. Robin was floored; it was as if even the light in the room had faded.

"What? How can you…" She stammered.

"This isn't going anywhere. I know it. Just let me go before you turn around and hurt me later." He still wouldn't look at her.

"But…Kane…Baby…" She stuttered, tears falling down into her lap.

"Don't…call me that…" He yelled turning and waving the pet name away.

"I don't understand…"

"You don't have to. We're just done. From now on, we just work together." He growled.

"No…please…I have to tell you…" Robin sobbed, standing and reaching for his arm. He pulled away and headed for the door. "KANE! Don't leave me please, I…"

"It doesn't matter Robin." Nothing matters." He turned away and stormed out of the room. He had to leave. Kane didn't want her to see him cry.

Robin watched him leave, watched the door slam, unable to move.

"But…I love you…" She whimpered, crying and shaking. Numbly, she walked out of the locker room and down the hall.

"Hey woman!" Lita greeted her. "Oh my God, what's wrong?"

"Lita…" Robin sniffled. "He left me."

"Oh no…" The redhead pulled her friend into a sisterly hug. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know. We got into a fight the other night but I thought we had it figured out." Robin sobbed uncontrollably. "Lita, I love him so much…what should I do?"

"Come on, let's go to the locker room. There are fewer ears there to hear us." Lita said. Robin nodded and followed her friend through the door.

* * *

"Well I'll be damned…" Undertaker said to himself as eavesdropped from around the corner. "I hate being wrong…" He grumbled and went to find his wife.

* * *

Kane stormed out into the parking lot eyes blurred with tears. 

"Hey big man…" Bradshaw called seeing his friend. Kane nodded and kept going. "How're things with that woman of yours?" He asked.

"FINE!" Kane yelled holding up his arms as he continued walking. Bradshaw gave a low whistle and thought better of pressing further.

Kane got into his truck and started the engine. Taking a deep breath, he punched the steering wheel. Even the truck smelled like her.

Folding his arms across the wheel he put his head down, trying in vain to get control of himself.  
"She has to come back to the hotel…I can apologize when she comes back…" He told himself as pulled out onto the road.


	27. Chapter 27

Mark found his wife by their bike. Like always, she was chatting easily with a group of fans.

"Baby girl…I think we need to talk." He said kissing her in greeting.

"What? What's going on?" She asked concerned.

"It's Kane. He dumped that girl tonight."

"He what!" Sara shouted.

"Yeah, the problem is, she really does love him. I overheard her talking to that other girl… uh…"

"Lita?" His wife finished for him. He nodded violently.

"That's her. Sara, I've never seen a woman so upset." Mark was genuinely worried.

"Oh God Mark… This is all, my fault." Sara said becoming visibly upset. "I never should have said what I said…"

"Baby girl, you only told him to protect him. It's not your fault." He said trying to soothe her.

"No…no…this is my fault. I've got to go find him." There were tears sliding down her cheeks.

"It'll have to wait until we get home, little girl. He already left." Taker said hugging his wife, hating to see her cry. She nodded and put on her helmet. Taking the hint, Mark put on his as well, started the bike and took them back toward the hotel.

* * *

"…Lita, I just don't know what I'm going to do." Robin sniffled as she sagged on the bench in the locker room. Her friend sighed and wrapped her into a sisterly hug. "I can't see him. I don't want to." 

"Well, come back to the hotel with Jeff and I. He'll never have to see you. He won't even have to know you're there." Lita offered.

"No, I'm going home."

"What do you mean you're going home?" Lita asked, alarmed at the sound of her friend's voice.

"I can't do this if he's here. I'll never…be able to concentrate. I'm going home." Robin said popping open her cell phone.

"Well, we've got some time to think. There's a week until the next event. Maybe some time at home would be good for you." Robin was so glad Lita understood.

"Yes… One way to Houston… Two hours? Alright, Thank you." Robin snapped the phone shut again and sighed. "Now I've just got to get to the airport."

"That part's easy. Jeff and I can take you." Lita smiled. She wished her friend would stay; maybe talk to Kane but now wasn't the time to press. "But… I thought you were from Detroit?" The redhead chuckled.

"I am, my car is in Kane's garage. I have to get her first." Lita nodded. "You really don't have to worry about me though, I'll just call a cab."

"Absolutely not! We'll take you. No problem. Ok?" Lita said pushing her long red hair behind her ear. Robin nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

Robin woke up just as the plane landed in Houston. Her eyes hurt from crying and she was nauseous, but she made her way quickly out of the airport and hailed a cab. 

Halfway to Kane's house she broke down again, thoroughly disconcerting the cabby.

They pulled up and she paid. Getting out of the cab, the dogs spotted her. She could see them in the windows, tails wagging as they barked furiously.

Robin stifled a sob and unlocked the garage.

Getting into her car she sobbed haltingly, unable to make herself leave. Robin sighed and fished through her glove box for a pen and paper.

Pulling the car out, she got out and closed the door, then taped the note to it. She felt a little better now that she wasn't leaving without any good-byes.

Robin took a deep breath and got back into her Trans Am.

"C'mon Gracie, let's go home." She said to it and, cranking up the stereo pulled out toward the freeway.

_(Author's Note: Thank you so much for the feedback! I posted these couple of stories up here because I've got a book going and frankly, I didn't have the confidence to start looking for a publisher. All the kinds words have really helped!)_


	28. Chapter 28

Kane woke up on the hotel chair, clutching her bag. She didn't come back. Kane took a deep breath and stretched feeling wretchedly empty.

He picked up his cell phone and walked to the bathroom as he listened to his messages. His heart jumped when the recorded voice announced three new messages. They were all Sara. The big man didn't listen to them, he'd see her when he got home he was sure.

Flicking on the light, he looked in the mirror and grimaced. He didn't think he'd looked this haggard after the fire. Then again, he didn't remember much after the fire.

Kane wet back his hair and rested his forehead against the cool glass of the mirror. He picked up his phone again and hit the speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Lita…I…" He stammered.

"Kane! Are you okay? Where are you? I'm coming over there." She was so glad to hear from him.

"I'm still in my room. Could you hurry?" He tried to hold his voice level.

"I'm just down the hall. I'll be right there." She said hanging up.

Two minutes later she knocked on his door. Kane opened it and immediately broke down.

"Lita…I…I really messed up." He sobbed forlornly.

"Now what happened? She asked compassionately.

"I thought she was like the rest of them. I got scared…Mark and Sara warned me…" He fell backward onto the bed.

"What do you mean they warned you?" She asked sitting down next to her big friend.

"I mean they warned me!" He shouted frustrated. "I got it in my head that she couldn't possibly want me for me. Just like Stacy…" He took a shuddering breath.

"Robin is nothing like Stacy…" Lita reassured him, brushing a curl out of his face.

"I know…" He sighed. "I wanna go home." He whined curling into a ball on the bed.

"I'm riding with you then." Lita stated. "You're in no condition to be alone." Kane nodded and reached back, patting his friend's leg in thanks.

"What am I going to do? I won't be able to talk to her until maybe the week after next." He laughed sadly. "I don't even have her phone number."

"Come to think of it, neither do I." Lita mused. "So what are you going to do for this week we have off?" She tried to change the subject.

"Go hang out with my dogs I guess. Robin was going to show me Detroit but I guess that's out." He sniffed back some tears.

"Well, that is our next stop. We could go out while we're there." She offered. Kane nodded.

"Let's get out of here, it's a long drive." He said his voice thick from crying.

"Okay, but I'm driving." Lita grinned, knowing that would get to him.

"Oh, I don't think so kid." He smirked and sniffed. He picked up his back, flung it over his shoulder, and headed for the door. "Wait!" He stopped running back and picking up Robin's bag. "Just in case…" He explained sheepishly as they walked out to his truck.

* * *

Pulling up to his house he relaxed slightly. Home always made Kane feel safe. 

"Lita…" He whispered nudging his sleeping friend. "We're home." She mumbled something he couldn't understand and rolled away from him. She jumped when he shut off the engine.

"Okay, I'm up. Is it my turn to drive?" She wiped at her sleepy, puffy eyes.

"No, it's not time for you to dive. We're here." He smiled half-heartedly from under his mask.

"Oh, well then…" Lita brightened and stretched, then opened the door and hopped out. "I haven't been to your place in a while." She reflected putting her arm around the big man's waist.

"Yeah, the dogs are going to…what the hell is that?" Kane had spotted the note on the garage. He walked over and pulled it off. "Oh Jesus…she was here." His voice shook a he read the note.

Dear Kane  
I don't know what I did to make you change  
Your mind about me, but whatever it is, I'm  
Sorry. I never would have hurt you the way  
You just hurt me. I told you I wouldn't. I  
Guess it doesn't matter anymore.  
After this storyline plays out I'm leaving the  
WWE. It's better for both of us, I think.  
No matter what you think of me, I love you.  
I loved you the minute we met.  
I guess I'll see you in the next city. Don't worry,  
I'll be professional.  
Remember I love you,  
Robin

"Lita, she's leaving me…" Kane panted, sitting on the bumper of his truck, his chest tight.

"Well, technically you left her first." Lita said dryly, needlessly pointing out the obvious. Kane just glared at her, holding his chest and clutching the note.

Kane opened the front door, fighting his way through the wall of fur and flying tongues. He couldn't help but laugh at the three of them. They were his best friends and now, he needed some friends.

"So, do you want to tell me what all this is about?" Lita asked scooping up a wiggling, licking, Spike.

Kane collapsed onto his couch sighing heavily.

"You know what it's about…" He pouted.

"No, I don't. If I did, I wouldn't be asking." Lita said irritably. This was part of the big man that irked her. He had gone out of his way to push her away, but now, all he wanted was her back.

"McMahon put her up to the whole thing. She never cared about me." His eyes misted as he said it. Lita could only blink in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" She finally asked.

"No I'm not kidding. Why would I kid about something like that?" He shouted exasperated.

"Kane, what planet are you from?" She yelled back. "You'd have to be crazy to buy into that."

"It doesn't matter…" He whispered looking out the window and absently petting Bear. Lita sighed and sat down next to her big friend.

"She loves you…" Lita offered softly.

"How do you know?" He mumbled pulling his legs up to his chest.

"She came to talk to me last night."

"Oh yeah? What'd she say?" Kane asked trying not to sound too interested. Lita laughed.

"Where should I start?"

Kane got up and wandered into the kitchen. All three dogs followed him.

"Alright guys, I'll feed ya. Geez…" He chuckled. "So, are you going to tell me what she said?" He looked at Lita hopefully as his filled all three bowls. Lita got up shaking her head.

"No, I don't think so." She sighed, leaning against his fridge.

"What do you mean you're not going to tell me?" He was smiling now. "You've got to tell me."

"No, I don't have to tell you anything. Truthfully, it's none of your business." Lita teased as seriously as possible.

Kane set down the gigantic bag of dog food and got on his knees, crawling to Lita.

"Please?" He asked sweetly. Lita rolled her eyes and chuckling, walked back into the front room. "Hey…wait…PLEASE!" He laughed, begging, crawling after her.

"Kane you are such a goofball." Lita laughed, picking up Robin's bag and sitting in a chair.

"I'm desperate!" He whined still on his knees. "Tell me."

"She just wanted to know what she did to run you off." Lita said nonchalantly. "Then I drove her to the airport."

"You took her to the airport!"

"Yes…she didn't think you wanted to see her, so she got a flight back here to get her car. Then she was driving home."

Kane jumped and snatched the phone off the wall.

"What are you doing?" Lita asked throwing a pillow at him. Kane motioned for her to shut up.

"Yes, when is your next flight leaving for Detroit Metro?" He started, and then walked back toward the bedroom. Lita was flabbergasted. He couldn't really be doing this…could he?

A few minutes later, he walked back out smiling.

"C'mon, we've got to get to the airport." He said pulling her out of the chair.

"What?" Lita said holding onto the arm. "We don't have to be there until next Tuesday!" She protested.

"So we've got a week to find her." He beamed.

"Kane, Detroit is a big city. You don't even know where to look."

"I know she lives in the actual city. She told me that, besides, how hard could it be to find that Trans Am?" He said racing back to his phone to call the dog sitter.

"Kane, that car was made in Detroit. They ALL were. I think you're oversimplifying all this." She said trying to talk some sense into him.

"Okay…" He said ignoring her logic. "…Gotta take Spike with us. The dog sitter can't take all three." At the sound of his name, Spike started to wiggle and jump.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh yeah…lots a Trans Ams…I'll find her." He said picking up the little dog and stuffing him into his carrier. Spike barked excitedly and licked at his master's hands.

"Well…" Lita began more to herself than to Kane. "At least I don't have to go back to my apartment and deal with Matt."

"Do you have anything warm to wear?" Kane asked her, finally noticing her as she followed him around. "It's cold in Detroit this time of year." Lita just nodded helplessly, his enthusiasm was infectious but she wasn't ready to give into this wild goose chase just yet.

"Are you planning to fly your truck out there too?" She asked sarcastically. Kane stopped and shot her a weird look.

"You can rent cars, you putz."

"So let me get this straight…" Lita asked trying to comprehend his new psychosis. "We're about to fly to a city neither of us knows very well to find a woman who lives somewhere around it, without the benefit of a phone number…"

"Exactly." He said brightly.

"Kane…You don't even know her last name…" She was losing her grip on the situation.

"Lita, I've got a really good feeling about this." He said smiling as openly and honestly as she'd ever seen. The red head sighed in frustration. She had to admit though; it was nice to see him smile.

Kane glanced at his watch and tugged at her arm.

"C'mon, we're so late. The plane leaves in an hour." He set down the dog in the case and pulled her fully out of the chair.

"Okay… We'll do this on one condition…" Lita said gravely.

"Anything you want." He flashed her a cheesy grin.

"…If we don't find her before the show, don't get all mopey. Remember, we will find her at the arena."

Kane thought for a long moment, then nodded.

"Okay, deal. We are going to find her though. I know it."

"Just try not to get your hopes up alright?" Detroit is a big city. Don't forget how much you love the city, dear." Somehow, she still hoped he would change his mind.

"This'll be good for me… I need to um…socialize more, I guess." He argued, but he did look a little shaken.

Spike barked his annoyance at being made to wait and Kane thumped the top of his carrier.

"Yes, I know, we're going." He said to it. The big man picked up the cage and shouldered his bag, and then Robin's and headed for the door patting the other dogs lovingly as he passed.

"Come on…" He whined as Lita dawdled. "Let's go…Let's GO!" He herded her toward the door.

"Alright, I'm going." She laughed at his anxiousness. Lita threw herself playfully into him as they passed through the door.

"Careful!" He shouted as the bags went tumbling down off the porch.

"Oops…" She chuckled staring at the contents of the bags spilled all across the lawn.

"Could you at least help me with this?" He asked irritably, setting down the wiggling terrier. Lita sat on the step quieting the dog.

Kane grumbled as he sifted through his things, separating them from Robin's and putting them haphazardly back into the bags. He sighed, looking at her things, holding them longer than necessary, remembering when she had worn them around him. Kane choked down a sob and put them away.

"Eww… What's this?" He asked picking up an item he didn't recognize.

"What's what?" Lita asked crouching down next to him, much to Spike's chagrin. "Oh! That's uh…nothing!" She said suspiciously snatching it out of his hand and tossing it into Robin's bag.

Kane tilted his head. Lita squirmed; she knew that look all too well. There was no way she was getting out of it.

"What is this Lita?" He asked again, pulling it gingerly out of the bag.

"It's…it's a pregnancy test." The redhead said flinching.

"Eww!" Kane dropped it like it was on fire. "Is it yours?" He asked hopefully. Lita shot him an incredulous look.

"Why would my pregnancy test be in her bag, Kane?" Kane stood still considering. It was as if he was trying to make sense of the whole thing.

"Oh…My…God…" He whispered as he picked it up again. "What does it say?" He sounded dazed.

"Kane…I…" She tried to soften the blow. Then, her shoulders slumped.

"She…asked me not to tell you." Kane fell back sitting on the grass, lightheaded.

"You mean she…" He said breathless. "She's…and it's mine?" He couldn't say the word. Lita touched his shoulder compassionately.

"I'm sorry… I should have told you anyway. Then you could have talked to her before she left."

"This is what she was trying to tell me…before the match." He was crying again and it was breaking Lita's heart. "Oh God, she wasn't leaving me…"

Spike barked from the porch, ripping him out of his revelry.

"Let's get to the airport. When we get to Detroit you can find her and clear all this up." Lita said rubbing her big friend's back softly. He nodded and tipped up his mask to wipe at his eyes.

Lita picked up Spike's carrier and put it in the truck, hoping to hurry him along, to take his mind off of everything.

Kane grabbed the two bags and tossed them into the bed.

"Alright guys…Let's get out of here." He breathed heavily and started the truck.


	29. Chapter 29

Robin burst through her front door, waved at her roommate and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Whoa girl, something you ate?" Her roommate asked listening at the door.

"Shut up Sasha…" Robin yelled as she kneeled in front of the toilet.

"How was the first tour Ms. Big Time?" Her friend asked as she opened the door. Robin snorted as she walked past. "That good eh?"

"It's great, actually. I love it. I'm quitting though."

"What do you mean you're quitting?"

"I…I can't go back right now, probably not ever. I'm finishing this storyline and then I'm done." Robin said flopping down on her own couch for the first time in weeks. Sasha sighed.

"Alright, who is he?" She asked sitting down next to her friend.

"What are you talking about?" Robin said waving off the idea as ridiculous.

"Robin, I've known you since high school. Don't you lie to me… Who is he?" Sasha poked her friend in the arm.

"No one…" Robin protested but a smile broke through.

"Well, that 'no one' sure can make you smile." Sasha teased. "…Now who is he?" Robin covered her face blushing.

"Okay!" She finally relented. "It's…its Kane." Sasha looked confused.

"You mean scary guy with a mask Kane?" She asked.

"…He's not scary." Robin mumbled.

"What? He just plays scary on TV?"

"Something like that…" The red head couldn't help but smile. Then, the rest of the story came crashing back. Robin hid her face trying to cover up the tears.

"Oh sweetie… What's wrong?" Her childhood friend hugged her tight.

"Sasha, I'm pregnant." Robin bawled.

"Oh no… What does Mr. Big and Scary say?" Robin shook her head and shrugged.

"He left me…"

"He what?" Sasha growled, furious that anyone would hurt her friend.

"I never even got to tell him…" Robin whispered blowing her nose. "Sasha, everything was perfect…"

"What happened?" She asked compassionately.

"I don't know. We got into a fight, a stupid fight. I thought everything was fine but…" She broke down again. "…I guess I was wrong."

"Do you know what you're going to do…about the…well, you know?" Sasha asked, uncomfortable saying the word. Robin shook her head.

"I haven't even had time to think about it." She sighed and leaned back, snuggling into the cushions for comfort.

Sasha looked at her watch.

"I've got to get ready for work. Are you going to be okay here alone?" She asked pushing a strand of red hair out of her friend's face. Robin nodded and pulled a pillow onto her lap squeezing the life out of it.

"Sasha, I really want to call him…"

"Oh no you don't. No one treats my girl like that and gets away with it." Sasha teased standing up tall to her full five foot three. Robin giggled and covered her face with the pillow.

She was so glad to be home. No one could cheer her up like Sasha could. No one, except maybe Kane…

"Go to work. I'll be fine. I'll see you when you get home." Robin nudged her friend half-heartedly with her foot.

"Be good sweetie." Sasha hugged her friend and bolted out the door for work.

* * *

"Kane… Kane we're landing." Lita said softly, attempting to wake her friend gently.

"Huh?" He snorted and lurched forward in his tiny airplane seat.

"We're landing." She repeated.  
"Oh…Good, Spike's got to be dying down there in the cargo hold." He said stretching as best he could.

The plane pulled up to the gate and they disembarked heading for the baggage claim to retrieve the dog. Spike was not happy with him.

"I don't think he likes you right now." Lita laughed as Kane picked up the cage full of small growling dog.

"I'm sorry…" Kane pleaded into the grated door of the carrier feeling endlessly guilty for leaving him inside. "As soon as we get a room, Spike, I promise I'll let you out of there." Oddly enough, the small dog quieted.

"So now what?" Lita asked, then jumped when a cell phone rang. Kane set down the dog and jammed a hand into his pocket.

"Hullo?" He said flipping open the phone's face. There was a long silence. "Hello?" He said again.

"Hi."

"R…Robin?" His stomach dropped at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah. I…I probably shouldn't have called. I just wanted to make sure you knew I got my car out of your garage. ...In case you didn't get my note." Her voice was trembling.

"No. I got it." His voice was flat. He was so in shock.

"Oh, uh...good." Then we're all right. Well, at least we're on the same page." She was so nervous. All she wanted to do was scream at him, tell him how much she loved him, but there was no point now.

"W...where are you?" He managed to ask.

"I'll see you next week, I guess..." She started ignoring the question. "G'bye Kane." Her voice was thick with tears as she hung up.

"No, Robin...Don't..." He heard the click on the other end of the line and his shoulders fell. "...Hang up."

Kane sat down in a plastic airport chair, deflated.

"She hates me." He moped.

"No, she does not." Lita tried to reassure him. "If she hated you, she wouldn't have called."

"Trust me, you didn't hear her. She hates me." Kane said poking at Spike through the cage. Spike happily pounced on his finger.

"Kane, I'm a girl, I know all the girl tricks. She does not hate you."

"She was in an awful big hurry to get off the phone." Kane said standing and picking up the carrier.

"Yes, but she did call, didn't she?" Lita said as Kane started toward the car rental.

"I suppose you're right." Kane grinned as he backed through the door. Lita nodded, satisfied that she'd gotten at least one point across. She hung back while Kane negotiated for transportation. A smile broke across her face as she watched people begin to realize who he was.

Kane smiled and chatted as he signed autographs and hugged his fans for pictures. Lita was impressed with him. He had always been so uncomfortable around people, but this new mission seemed to distract him from his insecurities.

Finally, Kane emerged from the small crowd, waving goodbye, and shaking a set of keys at Lita. He was grinning ear to ear from under the mask.

They hopped into the truck they had rented just as the sun was setting.

"Wow, leave it to you to rent the same truck you own." Lita joked opening the carrier door so Spike could move around a bit.

"It's not the same truck, this one's red." Kane said as if it made all the difference in the world.

Lita waved it off, refusing to get into another useless discussion.

Kane started it up and threw his cell phone on the seat while it charged.

"Lemme see that..." Lita said snatching the phone and pushing buttons. "Damn..."

"What's the matter?" Kane asked as he steered the truck onto the freeway, headed for downtown.

"I was hoping her number would be in the memory." Kane looked over expectantly and nearly sent the truck into a ditch. "She blocked it. Smart girl..." Lita held up the little lighted blue screen so he could see it, and then tossed it back down on the seat next to her.

"I forgot all about the caller ID." Kane muttered as he drove.

"Do we have any idea where we're going to sleep tonight?" Lita asked after a while. Kane nodded.

"The car rental place gave me a hotel directory. I got busy with the fans so I asked them to make reservations for us." He reached into his pocket and handed her some handwritten directions. "You get to navigate." He grinned.


	30. Chapter 30

"Mark, I'm worried..." Sara said walking into the bathroom as her husband brushed his teeth.

"When are you not?" He teased after rinsing his mouth and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm serious..." She crossed her arms irritably. Mark held up his hands in surrender at the look on her face.

"I'm sorry. What's the matter?" He asked attempting to be serious.

"Kane hasn't answered his phone since we left Jackson." Sara chewed her bottom lip as she clutched their cordless phone.

"Maybe he's not home yet." He offered.

"Where does he have to go?"

"Well, he could've gone to his dad's; he could have taken a long way. You never know with him." Mark said changing into some ratty old jeans. Sara seemed to relax a bit.

"I guess you're right." She conceded, following Mark toward the garage.

"Did you try his cell phone?"

"I called it three times before we left Mississippi. He never even returned the messages." Sara looked crestfallen.

"He'll get back to you baby girl. Don't worry." Mark said dragging his big toolbox toward one of his bikes. Sara nodded and walked back into the house, the buttons on the cordless phone beeping the entire way.

"Hello?" Kane practically sang.

"Kane, are you okay? Where are you? I've been so worried..." Sara ranted when she heard his voice.

"I'm fine." He laughed at her.

"Where are you? I've been trying to call you for days." She whined.

"Don't worry Mom..." He chuckled. "I'm in Detroit." There was a long silence.

"Very cute Kane, now seriously, where are you?"

"I'm in your basement! Mwahahahahaha!" He said affecting his best evil cackle. "I told you...I'm in Detroit."

"Why on Earth are you in Detroit already? We're not supposed to be there until next week." His sister-in-law was extremely confused.

"If I tell you, you'll yell at me." Kane whined. Lita smacked him in the arm.

"Kane, what are you talking about?" The big man couldn't help but laugh at her distress.

"Sara, calm down. I'll tell you..." He was laughing so hard she barely understood him. "I came to find her. Robin lives here...somewhere. I'm going to find her." Sara was so shocked she couldn't speak.

"You can't be serious..." She stuttered. Kane barely heard her as he argued directions with Lita. "Kane? Answer me you big oaf!" Sara yelled.

"Uh...hey Sara, I've gotta go. I'll call you later okay?" He said, obviously distracted. "Bye sis..." He laughed.

"No. Don't hang up... I..." Sara sighed as the line went dead. "He hung up on me..." She whispered to herself.

Sara wandered back to the garage in a sort of daze. Mark was contentedly tinkering on a bike.

"Mark, your brother is in Detroit." He dropped his wrench.

"He's what?" Taker chuckled. Sara sighed irritably. She wished, just once, that her husband would show a bit more concern for his younger brother.

Sensing the change in her mood, Mark wrangled his amusement and tried to look serious.

"What'd he go there for?" He cracked a smile.

"Mark, be serious! He went to chase down that woman." Sara wrung her hands nervously.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said he had it bad..." Mark said turning back to his project.

"Don't you think we should do something?" She asked, leaning over him as he worked.

"No, I don't think we should do anything." He said snidely, sticking out his tongue as he removed the empty oil pan from the bike. "Let my stupid, love sick, brother play stalker. The boy's gotta learn." Mark couldn't help but laugh.

"Calloway, you are no help at all. I don't want him to get hurt." She said feebly, unconsciously stomping her foot.

"Baby girl, I don't want him to get hurt either. However, my brother has a knack for getting himself hurt." Mark kept his eyes on the bike, afraid to look at her face. His wife angry could make the devil himself squirm in his boots. He sighed...he had been having such a good day...

Sara retreated back a step and leaned on his big red toolbox.

"So what do you think we should do?" She asked again.

"I say we see what happens when we get out there next week."

"How can you be so uncaring? He's your brother, Mark. He's going to get his heart ripped out." Now she sounded like his mother too.

"Remember, if it weren't for us, everything would probably be fine between them. Do you really think he wants our help on anything right now?" Mark half shouted. He was so sick of being told he didn't care about Kane. That wasn't the case at all. It was better to let Kane screw up. Then, when he came around asking what went wrong, all Mark had to do was shrug and toss him a beer. It had worked just fine for years. It drove Mark crazy that Sara refused to try to understand that dynamic of their relationship.

Sara looked like he'd slapped her in the face as she walked dazedly toward the door leading back into the house.

"You're right Mark." She began, sounding small and defeated. "I just wanted to help fix everything." Her voice shook. "What if I ruined the best thing that ever happened to him?" Sara kept her back to her husband, unwilling just then, to let him see her cry.

Mark rolled his eyes and set down the ratchet he'd been using, then walked over to comfort her.

"Baby girl, I've known my brother a long time. I know how to handle him. Leave him alone. If something goes terribly wrong you can fix him when we get there next week. Okay?" He said hugging his wife from behind. Sara relaxed into him nodding. "Good. Now, go get dressed, I'm hungry." He said swatting her playfully on the behind. Mark was relieved when she giggled and ran off to find something to wear.

"Now, if only I could make her that concerned about my well being..." He joked to the empty garage as he picked up a shop towel and cleaned off his hands as best he could.

Mark sighed and looked at his bike, laying in pieces on the floor. The thought of leaving it like that made him twitch but, first things first.

"Tomorrow...I swear." He said to the bike as he ran his hand along the thick leather of its seat. "...Got to take care of Momma first right?" He winked at the bike and walked toward the house.

"You're not talking to the bikes again are you?" Mark heard bellowed from the other end of the house. He stopped, looked back at his two wheeled babies and shook his head.

"She just doesn't get it..." He said to them. "No, of course not..." He yelled back down the hallway.


	31. Chapter 31

"Kane, you just passed the place..." Lita teased as he flung his cell phone on the jump seat narrowly missing Spike.

"Aw..." He grumbled pulling the most reckless U-turn Lita had ever seen.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled, clutching the side of the truck so she didn't slide into him. "Why are you trying to kill us?" She panted.

"What? We're in Detroit. Everyone drives like that." He said innocently, steering the big Dodge into a spot in front of the hotel's revolving door. It was broken.

"Wow..." Lita said unenthusiastically. "It looks like those Hertz people got you the four star gig." Kane's brow came down to meet his nose.

"Hmmm..." He mumbled, one eyebrow rising. "I guess we get the full Detroit experience." He joked and hopped out of the truck. Lita grabbed the dog and followed him.

The two wandered into the lobby and after a brief conversation at the desk, grabbed their keys and headed for the elevator.

"What time is it?" Lita yawned rubbing her eyes as the lobby doors closed behind them.

"It's a little after ten." He said shifting the bags around so he could push the button for their floor.

Suddenly, the doors opened and they were met with a group of the weirdest looking people they'd ever seen.

Lita stepped closer to Kane as the group boarded the elevator with them.

"Hey, aren't you...you know..." One of the kids started, all the silver in his face flashing in the dull elevator lighting. Kane turned and faced him. The poor kid got paler. "I mean...you...you're Kane aren't you?" He finally finished shifting his weight from foot to foot making his shiny vinyl pants creak.

Lita stifled a giggle.

"Yeah...actually I am." He chuckled blushing softly under his mask.

"Whoa... No way..." Another starry-eyed girl said as she pushed a lock of purple hair behind her ear.

Lita could no longer contain herself. She pressed her face into Kane's shoulder shaking violently with laughter.

"What was your first clue kid?" She wheezed trying to get a grip on her laughter. "It was the mask wasn't it?" Kane elbowed her in the ribs.

"So what's there to do around here?" Kane asked hesitantly as the little would be vampires stared slack jawed. Finally, the purple haired fairy girl spoke up.

"There's a club here in the hotel. That's where we're going tonight." She smiled sweetly, her thick black eye make up lifting with it.

"A club?" Lita asked. "Really?" The fairy girl nodded. Suddenly, the doors opened on their floor.

"It's the unmarked door by the parking lot." The fairy girl offered as the doors slid shut again.

"Kane, can we go?" Lita asked as they searched for their room. She was as giddy as a schoolgirl. "It's been so long since I've gone out. Matt never wanted to go anywhere. "Pleeease?"

"If you really want to, yes, I will go out in public with you." He laughed. "What are we going to do with Spike?" He asked rubbing between the small dog's ears.

"He'll be okay alone in the room for a couple of hours, I'm sure." She said unlocking their door.

"Well..." Kane started. "It is Detroit." He sounded slightly uncomfortable.

"What should I wear?" Lita asked absently as she dug through her travel bag. Kane flopped onto one of the beds.

"Judging from what those kids were wearing, I'd say black would be a good choice."

"Ha Ha big man..." Lita said dryly as she pulled out her clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

"Don't take too long, I've got to do my hair." Kane said raising his voice an octave and affecting a lisp.

"That...was horrifying." Lita said seriously from the other room. Kane could only laugh.

The big man got up off the bed and grabbed his bag looking for something suitable to wear. He'd never been in a club so the dress code itself was making him nervous.

"I don't have anything to wear to a club." He grumbled.

"Sure you do, you've got lots of black." Lita said as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Wow, you look great." He blurted looking her over. Lita blushed and hugged her scantily clad middle.

"This is just something I used to keep in my bag in case Matt ever decided he wanted to be social. I can't believe it still fits." She chuckled. "Now c'mon, I wanna go play." Kane nodded and after giving Spike explicit instructions to guard the place, they walked out the door.

* * *

The two of them walked out a glass door and into a parking lot. This had to be the place. There were people, dressed in black (of course), heading from all directions toward a nondescript, unmarked door.

Kane snorted.

"Maybe you should go... I don't know if I should leave Spike alone." He waffled.

"Oh no you don't. This will be good for you." Lita said pulling him by the arm.

"I'm no good with people..." He whined. "I...oh my god..." Kane stopped dead in his tracks.

"What? What is it?" Lita asked, concerned about the change in his voice.

"Look at that." He whispered in awe, pointing.

"I can not believe this..." She gasped; staring at a car she'd seen only a couple of times but knew immediately.

Kane tip toed slowly over and peered into the black Trans Am's window. It was hers all right, her gym bag and ring gear were strewn across the back seat.

"Lita...I don't...I can't go...I..." He stuttered and tried to swallow past the lump in this throat and the knot in his stomach.

"This is exactly why we're here." Lita said soothingly, trying to bolster his courage. "Robin must be in that bar. Let's go find her so you two can straighten all this out." Kane nodded shakily. He was light headed. Taking a deep breath, he leaned on the fender to try to relax.

"Hey man, you want to get off that car?" Kane looked up to see where the voice was coming from. A tall man in a long black coat stepped out from between two cars.

"Sorry, I uh...got dizzy for a second." He muttered noticing a flashlight and a walkie-talkie. "You work here I take it?" The bouncer ignored him.

"Look, I know who this belongs to and she'll kill you if she sees you touching it." The soft-spoken bouncer said plainly. "Then she'll kill me for not killing you myself."

"You know Robin then?" Kane asked before he could help himself. The bouncer was taken aback.

"Everyone does..." He laughed.

"Thanks...I...uh... won't tell if you won't." Kane said standing to his full seven feet and holding out a hand to the other man.

"I don't want to deal with her, she's crazy. It looks like I don't want to have to deal with you either. I never saw you." The bouncer laughed pocketing a particularly evil looking knife Kane hadn't noticed earlier and reached out shaking the big man's hand. Kane smiled in spite of himself. For some reason, he liked this guy.

"I'm Kane." He said feeling awkward talking to him without introductions. The bouncer laughed again.

"Funny, that's what they call me around here."

"C'mon big man, let's take care of this so we can have some fun." Lita said filling an uncomfortable silence. Kane nodded and made a short good bye to the bouncer before walking toward the door.

* * *

"I'm really glad you came up tonight." Sasha said smiling as she passed a drink across the bar. "Everyone's been missing you since you quit to go on tour."

"Yeah, I actually missed this rat hole too." Robin said smiling as she watched her friend work. "It's kinda nice not to have to worry about what's going on anymore." She giggled waving to a couple of people she hadn't seen in months.

"That's right, rub it in." Sasha laughed quickly then turned her attention to a fairly attractive man at her bar.

Robin let her eyes fall over the familiar sights and smiled. She'd worked in this place for years before she was picked up by the WWE. It was home to her, even after the long absence.

"Hey Robin..." Sasha's voice held a hint of warning. Robin followed her friend's eye line to the front door.

"No. No way..." She said in disbelief. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Is that who I think it is?" Sasha asked. Robin nodded and ducked behind a pillar.

"Sasha, don't let him see me." Robin said as she poked her head out. Her friend nodded.

"Wow, he's really is seven feet tall isn't he?" Her friend mused as she winked over at Robin.

"What is he doing in my bar?" Robin growled suddenly angry that he managed to violate her safe haven.

"It's a free country my dear. He can go wherever he wants."

"You are no help at all, you know that?" Robin said shooting her friend a look that could shatter glass. "I'm going to hide. If he asks, you have no idea who I am." Sasha gave her a thumb's up and Robin pushed her way through the crowd toward the dance floor.

* * *

"Hey, this isn't so bad." Kane said to Lita as he looked around. "I'm not even the only one wearing a mask." He laughed and pointed at a bad rendition of the phantom of the opera as it walked by.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Will you be alright without me for a minute?" Lita asked caringly. Kane nodded smiling and waved her off toward the glowing red bar.

"Grab me a beer." He yelled over the din of voices. Lita nodded and weaved her way through the throng of bodies huddled around the bar.

"Hey!" Kane turned around to find the voice. "Look down." He did as he was told.  
"Oh, hi. Sorry about that." He said to a tiny pixie girl with short dark hair.

"It's okay, you're like two feet taller than me." She smiled engagingly and Kane couldn't help but smile back. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh yeah, what?" The big man chuckled.

"Move, you're blocking up my doorway." She said seriously.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He smiled and stepped back and to his left, plopping down into a chair behind her.

"My name's..."

"Kane." She finished for him smiling ear to ear. Something about this little woman made him blush.

"So do you have a name or do I have to guess?" He said teasingly.

"Tanya." She said shooting him a lopsided grin. "What're you doing here? I thought you guys weren't scheduled to be her until next week."

"Yeah well... I'm early. Texas gets old." He found himself liking her too. It was becoming clear to him that Detroit didn't quite deserve its reputation.

"I've gotta get back to work. Nice meeting you though." She said.

"Definitely." Kane returned and meant it. On impulse, he hugged the little girl, picking her up off her feet. Tanya squeaked and blushed when he set her down.

"Right..." She chuckled. "I'll see you around, I'm sure." She patted him on the arm and, flashlight in hand, headed into the crowd.

Kane shook his head as she disappeared into the crush of bodies.

"Making friends?" Lita teased as she handed Kane his beer.

"I guess so." He laughed and downed a good portion of it. "Any sign of her?" He asked. Lita shook her head apologetically. "Maybe we missed her."

"I think we'd have seen her leave." She said. Kane shrugged and set down his empty bottle.

"C'mon, let's see the rest of this place." He said hooking her arm and plowing through the crowd.

They rounded a dark corner and were suddenly assaulted by the dance floor. Kane flinched and squinted as the lights flashed violently above their heads.

It was a sea of half naked bodies, some bouncing, some flowing, and some so far off the rhythm of the music that watching them made Kane nauseous.

"These kids make me feel old..." He yelled to Lita. She didn't seem to hear him. He sighed and patting her on the shoulder, walked off marveling at all the dancers.

It was nearly impossible to distinguish one person from another as they twisted and writhed to the pounding music. Frustrated, Kane made his way up a short flight of stairs to a balcony where he had a view of the whole floor.

From that vantage point he caught a glimpse of Lita dancing. She was surrounded by a group of boys who didn't quite look old enough to shave. Kane couldn't help but grin.

"Looking for someone?" Kane heard distinctly over the howl of the music. He looked over startled by the all too familiar red hair. Kane couldn't speak. All he saw was the hair in the flashing lights.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Kane blinked. No, it wasn't her but the resemblance was remarkable.

"Yeah... sorry..." He was blushing under the mask. The red head leaned closer to hear him over the song. Kane yelled louder but it didn't help much. The girl grabbed his arm and pulled him somewhere quieter.

"I said..." She started once they were off the dance floor. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Actually I am. How'd you guess?" He muttered almost embarrassed to admit it.

"You've got that look about you." She said waving her arms around him playfully as she looked up at him. Kane squirmed. He hadn't realized he looked that desperate.

"I've got to find a woman..."

"Whoa there big guy... Not from here you don't." The red head said cutting him off. "These women are uh...let's just say it's better if you don't find out." She made a face that reminded him entirely too much of Robin.

"You really look a lot like her. When you walked up, I thought you were her." He admitted, astounded by how much this woman looked like Robin. He stared openly at her sparkling brown eyes.

"You're looking for Robin then..." She said matter-of-factly.

"Uh... Yeah... How'd you know?" He asked stunned.

"We always get mistaken for each other. I'm used to passing people off to her."

"Have you...seen her?" He asked sheepishly.

"Tonight?" She asked. Kane nodded. "I think she's here somewhere. Try Sasha at the bar, that's her roommate."

"Great, thanks." He said brightly. The girl nodded briefly and pulled a huge flashlight off her belt. She gave him a playful smile and clicked it on, using it to clear her way back toward the bar.

"Geez, everyone works here." He mused as he started back toward the front of the club.

* * *

"Sasha!" Robin whispered from behind a pillar.

"What?" Her friend conspiratorially whispered back.

"Have you seen him?"

"Who, big and scary?" She teased? Robin nodded. "Not since he came in the door."

"Maybe he gave up and left." Robin said glancing around and finally emerging from behind the beam.

"I haven't seen him leave." Sasha said cautiously glancing to both ends of the bar.

"Good, maybe he just ran out or something." She breathed.

"Robin, why don't you just talk to him? I don't see the problem with that." Sasha finally voiced.

"NO! He doesn't want to talk to me." She shook her head emphatically.

"Then what is he doing here Robin?"

"Who knows? Our next show is here, maybe he's just early." Robin grumbled. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Talk to him. Find out where everything stands." Her friend pleaded with her. She hated to see Robin so upset.

"He doesn't want to talk to me Sasha!" She yelled slamming her hands down on the bar.

"Yes...I do..." Kane croaked from behind her. It was all he could do to get out those three words.

"What are you doing in my club?" Robin growled. Her jaw was so tight it hurt.

"I...Lita and I decided to spend the week...here." He tried to sound normal. It wasn't working very well. Robin only stared at him, arms crossed as she tried not to cry.

"What could you possibly have to say to me after the other night?" Kane withered under her merciless glare.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I..."

"What? You didn't finish breaking my heart?" She cried.

"No. I don't...I never meant..." He stuttered as fear and sadness welled up inside of him.

"Look, I'm not doing this here." She said with finality and reached out to push him away. Kane caught her tiny hand in his.

"Please..." He begged.

"No. Not here, not tonight." She managed as a tear worked its way down her face.

Kane nodded as his broad shoulders drooped. Slowly, he brought her hand up and kissed it before he let go and walked away.

Robin stood stunned as she watched him work his way through the groups of people. Only once he was out of sight did she let the tears flow freely.

"Sasha..." She said dabbing at her eyes. "...I think I ran him off."

"What happened?" Sasha asked between customers.

"I don't know. I didn't let him talk." Robin sniffed and gladly took a handful of bar napkins. "I couldn't stand there... I just wanted to... Oh God Sasha, I miss him." She folded her arms and put her head down on the bar, losing the last of her composure.

"Go find him before he leaves." Sasha all but commanded. She knew how her friend felt about this giant and she wasn't about to let her lose him out of sheer stubbornness.

"No, I'll see you at home. I just want to lie down." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Sasha nodded and squeezed her friend's hand.

Robin waved at some old friends and made her good byes.

"Well, if it isn't my twin." The red headed bouncer said as Robin walked up to the door. She was smiling.

"There you are. I wasn't sure you still worked here." Robin smiled at her old co-worker.

"So... since when do you make famous people follow you home?"

"Oh, you saw him did you?" Robin mumbled looking away.

"Yeah, he's hard to miss..." The other woman laughed. "He really wants to find you."

"I know." Robin said glancing over the other woman's shoulder half hoping to see him. "I've got to go. Don't tell him anything about me okay?" The other woman nodded hugging her.

* * *

"You just let her leave?" Lita asked as Kane relayed the encounter to her.

"What else could I do?" He whined looking sullen.

"I suppose you're right." She sighed. "What do you say we get out of here? These Gumby people are making me feel old." Lita let her sideways smile spread across her face. The smile infected him and he nodded.

"Let's go check on Spike. Then we can get something to eat." He offered as they walked out into the chilly Michigan air.

"Sounds good to me." She agreed. "I think you scared her away." She continued pointing to the spot where her care had been.

"Yeah..." He sighed taking a deep breath and shrugging. "If she decides she wants to talk to me, I'll be at the arena next week." He sounded so resigned; Lita was starting to think maybe he was loosing interest.


	32. Chapter 32

"I hate flying..." Mark groaned as he got out of his tiny airplane seat and waited to get out into the terminal.

"Did you really want to ride this whole way?" Sara chuckled stretching.

"Of course." He said shouldering his carry on and making a break for the jet way.

"Let's just get out of here. Airports make me nervous." Sara rolled her eyes and followed along.

* * *

"Mark..." Sara said running up to her husband a she dropped his things in his locker room. "Kane never checked into his hotel room." She looked frantic.

"I'm sure he's fine." He said laying out his ring gear and sitting down on the bench to stretch.

"You don't think it's odd that he hasn't returned any of my phone calls all week?" Sara asked pointedly.

"No dear, he never returns your calls. He knows you'll call back." Mark snickered. Sara sighed heavily and rolled her eyes at her husband's lack of interest.

"Aren't you worried in the least?" She squealed. Mark had to laugh. He loved it when she got so flustered she squeaked.

"If Kane is upset he hides and licks his wounds. You know that." He said finally turning to face her. Sara furrowed her brow and nodded reluctantly.

"Just the same, I'm going to see if he's here yet. I've got to apologize to him, Robin too." Her voice was cracking.

"Baby girl, this isn't your fault." Mark said compassionately enfolding her in his big arms.

"Maybe if I'd have just kept my nose out of it..."

"Then it would have just happened later. Kane is just too skittish and paranoid for anything to last." He said matter-of-factly.

"Mark, what a horrible thing to say!" She gasped slapping him on the chest. "I've still got to try..." Mark nodded and kissed her on top of the head.

"If you think it will help, go find him. I'll see you sometime after my match." Sara nodded sullenly and trailed off toward the door

* * *

Kane jumped at the knock at the door. Tugging down his glove he walked over and cracked it just enough to see out.

"Can I talk to you?"

"What do you want?" Kane growled skeptically.

"Look, I know we don't exactly get along but I..."

"Get to the point Matt." The big man said crossing his arms over his broad chest. The smaller athlete swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Only now did Kane realize how tired the other man looked.

"I want Lita back." He finally said. "Tell me how to do it. You know her better than anyone."

For a moment, Kane was stunned. He didn't know what to say or how to react. Finally, he started chuckling and walked back inside, leaving Matt standing just outside the door.

"She doesn't want you back." He said flatly, not bothering to face the Hardy.

"How do you know that?" Matt seethed, his teeth gritted. "You're sleeping with her aren't you?" Kane rolled his eyes.

"Not this again." The big man was in no mood.

"Just say it!" Matt yelled stepping into the room, his hands balled into fists at his sides. "Come on Kane, I'm not stupid. You're sleeping with my girlfriend!" He took another step toward Kane.

"What are you smoking Hardy!" He said glaring down evilly at the other man. "I am not, nor have I ever been sleeping with Lita. Are you satisfied?" He shouldered past Matt, stalking toward the door.

"You bastard!" Matt growled and drove his forearm into the back of Kane's head. "Just admit it! You want to take her from me!" He screamed. Kane staggered slightly and turned back to Matt. "You want her." The smaller man hissed. There was a wild look in his eyes.

"There is something very wrong with you." Kane said plainly unwilling to get into another fight with man.

Suddenly, Matt withered. His head dropped and he nodded mumbling something Kane couldn't quite hear.

"Just get over her. She doesn't want you anymore." Kane said flatly hoping the final dig would get him out the door.

Out of nowhere Matt lunged wrapping his fingers tight around Kane's windpipe. The two men crashed to the ground as Kane struggled to free himself from the other man's grasp.

"GET OFF ME!" Kane grunted flinging Matt back into a locker. He landed with a crash and didn't move. Blinded by anger, Kane jumped up and grabbed Matt by the shirt, hauling him to his feet. "Haven't you learned yet?" Kane snarled into Matt's face, and then pulled back a huge fist.

"Kane, don't do it!" Lita screamed from the doorway. Shaken from his rage, Kane dropped Matt's limp body and turned to her. "What the hell are you doing?" She screamed pushing past Kane and squatting down next to Matt.

"He was trying to kill me!" Kane explained holding out his hands.

"Matt? Matt are you ok?" Lita cooed over her ex, cradling his head in her lap.

"Lita...he started it." Kane sighed irritated at the whole situation. "I tried to make him leave." The red head waved her hand for silence. Kane rubbed his temples as Lita helped the now conscious Matt to his feet.

"Wha?" He said groggily rubbing his eyes. "Lita?" She nodded as she put his arm over her shoulder for support.

"Let's get you back to your locker room..." She said gently as they worked their way toward the door.

"Lita, I didn't start this..." Kane tried to tell her again.

"Not now Kane." She growled looking at him only from the narrowed corner of her eye. Kane sighed and took a step back out of the way. He knew there was no point in arguing with her now. With the mood she was in, he couldn't hope to win.

Once Matt and Lita were out of sight, Kane stormed down the hallway toward the arena floor. It was early enough that the floor would still be empty. He just wanted to be alone.

It seemed at that moment his whole life was turned upside down. He'd lost the love of his life, his best friend was acting really strange, and his sister, the only person in years who could ever comfort him, was the last person he wanted to see.

Kane wasn't sure why, but he was really angry with her. Rationally, he knew it wasn't her fault. She had been trying to help. Why did she have to put those thoughts into his head? If only she and Mark had had enough sense to keep their noses out of it maybe he could have pretended for a bit longer...

Kane stopped and leaned against the wall pressing his face against the cold cinder blocks. He balled up his fist and prepared to swing.

"K...Kane?" He stopped at the shaky voice. "Kane, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Not now Sara." He sighed and pushed off the wall walking away from her.

"Please? It's really important." She said jogging up next to him.

"I don't wanna talk." Kane grumbled adjusting his mask.

"Fine, then just listen to me." She said speeding her pace as he tried to get away.  
Kane didn't respond. He didn't want to talk to her, he didn't want to say anything he'd regret and at this point he was afraid he would. Instead he walked a little faster hoping she'd just get the hint.

"Kane stop!" Sara yelled finally grabbing his big arm attempting to haul him to a stop. Kane glared at her, his eyes saying more than his silence. Sara gasped slightly and backed up a step. Kane nodded satisfied that he'd gotten his point across and continued down the corridor leaving Sara standing in place. She stood watching the retreating figure stunned.

"She still loves you Kane." She said loud enough for him to hear.

Kane's heart stopped, his breathing stopped. All he heard were her words flashing over and over in his head.

"What did you say?" He said finally as he turned to face her.

"Kane, she loves you. We were wrong. I'm so sorry." Sara sobbed as she walked over to him.

"How do you know?" He said cautiously, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Mark heard everything. She was talking to Lita and Mark overheard everything." She paused to wipe her eyes on the back of her sleeve. "I...I've been trying to call you all week. I'm so sorry. I was just so worried about you."

"She still loves me?" Sara nodded anxiously.

Suddenly, Kane slumped into the wall laughing. He laughed so hard Sara was slightly worried about him.

"She loves me!" He yelled grabbing Sara's shoulders and shaking her with each word.

"Yes! Yes she does!" Sara laughed with him, happy to see him happy again. He scooped her up spinning her around in a big bear hug.

"Where is she? Is she here yet? I've got to go find her. Oh God, I really need to apologize. I was such an ass." He rambled still squeezing the breath out of his sister-in-law. Sara broke loose shaking her head.

"I've got to find her." He called over his shoulder as he jogged back toward the locker room.


	33. Chapter 33

Lita sat back and watched as Matt pressed an ice pack to the back of his head.

"Feeling better?" She asked sweetly. Matt nodded obviously still in pain. "Good." She said as he leaned forward so Lita could check the lump on his head.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad. Are you dizzy?" She asked stroking his cheek absently as she spoke.

"No, I think I'll be okay." Matt smiled turning to look into her eyes. Suddenly very uncomfortable, Lita stood up pacing slowly.

"What happened exactly?" Lita asked after a long silence. Matt sighed heavily.

"I really don't want to tell you about all that." He said staring at her feet as she walked.

"Why not? Did you start it?" She asked pointedly waiting for him to squirm.

"No, no nothing like that. It's just that I know that you two are close." He watched as she listened. "I don't want to say anything negative. You already know how I feel about him.

"Matt, I think I need to know anyway." Lita had to see what he'd do. Matt stood up and stretched before walking over to her and touching her cheek softly. Lita sighed at his familiar scent. Her head reeled.

"You know I still love you right?" Matt whispered chancing a hand on her back. "I always have..." Lita nodded absently as she leaned into him.

"Matt, no..." She breathed trying desperately to fight her emotions; a big part of her ached to give in to him. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm sorry..." He said pulling back slightly. "It's just hard not to touch you." Matt looked up slowly to make eye contact. Lita blushed and turned away. For some reason, she couldn't remember why she was angry in the first place.

"Lita..." He started, doing his best to sound earnest. "We're good together... We're supposed to be together."

"Just tell me what happened." She changed the subject. Lita needed to get away from his train of thought.

Matt Hardy opened his mouth to protest but stopped. His head dropped and he let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, I'll tell you..." He started. "...But I don't know why it's so important to you."

"It doesn't matter why, it just is." Lita said leaning back against a locker and folding her arms.

"I was looking for you..." He started again. "I knew Kane would know where to find you so I took a chance and knocked on his door." Lita listened but showed no emotion. "I asked him where you were and...and he got irate." Matt said clearly becoming agitated. "He told me not to try for you...that I had no business even thinking about you. Then he grabbed me..." He unconsciously reached back and touching the bump on his head. "Lita, I don't know what that was about... He tried to kill me."

"He tried to kill you?" Matt nodded hugging one knee to his chest. Lita didn't want to believe him but he looked so shaken. It tugged on her heartstrings. Part of her still loved this man and it was all she could do not to go to him.

She hardened her resolve and stayed put.

"Lita I..." He said leaning back and covering his face with his hand.

Lita's breath caught. Was he crying? Suddenly she didn't know what to do. Her stomach knotted tight as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"...I just wanted to see you." He gasped wiping at the wetness.

"Don't do this." Lita finally mustered waving her had anxiously.

Matt stood up walking to her for comfort.

"Give me one more chance. I can't live without you." Matt said pulling her to him and burying his face in her long red hair.

"Matt, Please..." She moaned softly suddenly very comfortable against him. Lita reeled in his familiar smell.

"Don't... don't pull away. You're my girl. You've always been my girl." He sobbed. "Lita, you can't change fate."

Lita pulled away from his grasp and stepped out of his reach as she wiped at her eyes. He'd seen her cry enough to last two lifetimes.

"I can't!" She cried. "I can't keep doing this with you. Matt please just let me go!" Matt flinched visibly at her words.

"I can't let you go." He said softly reaching for her hand. "I love you too much."

"Look, I've got to get ready for my match." She said edging toward the door.

"Please come talk to me later." He asked hopefully, looking at her through watery eyes. Lita didn't respond.

"I've got to go."

"Please..." He said again as she walked out. Lita relented, nodding and shut the door behind her.

Matt couldn't help but grin as he sat down on a bench.

"Beautiful..." He said to himself. "...Right where I wanted her."

Matt wiped away the last of his crocodile tears and left for the weight room.


	34. Chapter 34

Robin locked her Trans Am and quickly made her way into the arena. It was nice to sleep in her own bed for a change but she didn't feel refreshed. Too many thoughts were swirling around in her head. Sleep was not coming easy.

Quickly she poked her head into a corridor. Empty.

"Good..." She thought and hurried toward the locker room.

Running through the door she slammed it and leaned back giving her breathing time to slow. So far, so good. Robin didn't feel like dealing with anyone just then.

She dropped her bag and pulled out her ring gear laying it out before looking hard at herself in the mirror. She let her hands run over her torso and made mental notes of areas that needed more work. Robin sighed softly as her hands made their way to her abdomen. She didn't think anyone could tell but how could she be sure? She turned sideways for another look. Her stomach was still flat and hard.

Robin let her head fall backward, her long hair falling with it in a flashing ruby mane. She closed her eyes and tried to picture the near future. Two months... Six months... Nine months...

She smiled as she pictured it. She saw herself round, swelled, uncomfortable but very happy. Maybe being a mother wouldn't be so bad. Sure, her career would be all but over, but what wonders could a child bring? Robin chuckled quietly.

The squeak of the door brought her from her revelry.

"Oh...Hey Robin." Lita said wiping at her puffy eyes. Robin frowned at the sight of her friend.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked pulling Lita down onto a bench. Lita waved off her friend's concern.

"Matt's just confusing me, that's all." She mumbled.

"How is he confusing you?"

"He...came to find me." She started. "He even went to Kane to find me. Robin, he was crying. He never cries."

"Don't let him suck you in. He's too violent. He's..." Robin started to warn her.

"Robin, we're all wrestlers. We're all violent." Lita reasoned. Robin couldn't argue. "I've got to get ready for my match." She finally said.

"So do I."

"You're wrestling tonight?" Lita was shocked. "What about the..."

"I haven't told anyone, only you. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I don't want to lose my job." Robin confided. Lita raised a disapproving eyebrow. "Please, it's only Stacy. She's no threat."

"No, but Test is."

"He'll stay out of it..." Robin tried to convince herself as much as her friend.

"I hope you're right." Lita sighed. Robin ruffled her hair and reached for her gear.

"It's nearly show time." Robin said. "Are you going to be okay?" Lita nodded.

"Are you?" She asked in return.

"Of course." Robin laughed hugging her friend.

Lita hopped up and began tugging at the laces on her boots.

"Um...Lita?" Robin started again. "Have you seen Kane tonight?"

"Yeah, he's here." She said flatly as she pulled her shirt over her head and flung it into her bag.

"Oh, he's early..." Robin said quietly.

"He's acting strange." Lita said. "I'd stay away from him if I were you."

"That was kind of the plan." Robin muttered as she struggled with her tight vinyl pants. "How is he acting?" She asked, curiosity finally getting the best of her.

"Well, he attacked Matt tonight, for no reason." Lita said realizing how wrong it sounded for the first time. "But I guess that doesn't make a whole lot of sense does it?"

"You've known him longer than I have..." Robin chuckled and sat down in front of the mirror to up on her make up.

"I'll have to maybe ask about that." Lita said feeling suddenly guilty for not giving him a chance to speak.

"Would Matt make something like that up?" Robin asked. Lita sighed shrugging.

"I don't know. I don't feel like I know him at all anymore." She said bunching her brow in consternation. "He used to be my best friend, but then things changed. Lately though... he's been Matt again, my Matt." Lita finished, her voice quavering.

"Do you think you can trust him again?" Robin asked concerned for her friend. She hadn't really been around for the decline of her friend's relationship but she'd heard enough horror stories from Kane to be worried for Lita when Matt was around.

"I don't KNOW!" Lita screamed exasperated. "My head says no way...but..." She stopped sinking down on the bench with her head in her hands.

"Trust me Lita, I understand." Robin said quietly as she thought about Kane. How could she trust him? He was so fickle. It was maddening. First, he wants to marry her, and then he doesn't. Then, he drives all the way to Detroit just to get her back. No, Robin couldn't handle that level of indecisiveness. No woman could.

Unconsciously, Robin's hand trailed to her belly and she choked back some threatening tears.

The two women jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Five minutes Lita." One of the stagehands said.

"Oh!" Lita jumped. "I didn't realize it was so late."

"Neither did I." Robin agreed. The two women stood and hugged before Lita hopped up, checked her make up, and bolted for the door.

"Now..." Robin sighed to herself. "What am I going to do?" She rolled back her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Sitting back at the mirror, Robin took a deep, shuddering breath and continued to do her make up.


	35. Chapter 35

Kane booked around a corner at mach three nearly clobbering Trish Stratus on the way around.

"Whoa! Sorry Trish!" He called over his shoulder without stopping.

"It's okay...I guess." She squeaked still plastered to the wall.

"Hey!" The big man stopped and turned. "Have you seen Robin?" Trish shook her head nervously. "No? Damn... Okay, see you later." Kane flipped his hair out of his face and waved before taking off again.

He passed a monitor in time to see Lita get dropped for a three count.

"Aw..." He groaned making a mental note to stop and see her.

"Hey..." He said to a man passing with a clipboard. "Let me see tonight's roster." The man flipped through his paperwork and handed it to him. Kane scanned it and gasped. "Thanks man." He said handing it back and clapping him on the back. The stagehand flinched and skittered away.

"No time now." He said to himself and decided he'd catch her after the match. "Then I can clear all this up." He thought and strolled back toward his dressing room to watch Robin decimate Stacy Kiebler one more time.

* * *

Robin closed her eyes and prepared herself for the match ahead. There was the familiar hiss of pyrotechnics ready to go off. She took a step through the curtain and BOOM! The crowd erupted as her music kicked in and she stalked to the ring smiling as she caught a glimpse of her name waving wildly over someone's head.

She slid into the ring on her knees and jumped up, flames exploding from the ring posts and ramp. The crowd ate it up and so did she. Robin climbed a turnbuckle and spread her arms wide soaking in her new fans.

The lights came up and Stacy's music started. Robin stood at the far side of the ring watching her strut, her hands on her hips.

"So where's your little friend?" Robin said under her breath as Stacy walked down alone. Normally, Test didn't let her out of his sight.

Robin filed the information away. Now wasn't the time to speculate, it was time to make Stacy cry...beg...whatever. That thought made Robin smile.

Stacy crawled through the ropes, playing to the hoots and catcalls of the crowd. Robin rolled her eyes.

"Just ring the bell..." She mumbled as Stacy did a cartwheel and came up smiling right at her. No, wait...not at her...Stacy was smiling behind her.

Robin's stomach dropped.

"Oh no..." She breathed wheeling around with her arms up defensively. "How did you...?" She gasped at Test just before he brought the sledgehammer down across her face.

Robin's cheek exploded in pain as she crumpled to the mat. Dimly she could hear Stacy laughing above her. The crowd was near silent as Test brought the handle down across her back. Robin was stunned, she couldn't move. Her face hurt so much. She was sure her cheekbone was crushed. Instinctively, Robin curled into a ball to try to stop the pain. Test stood above her yelling something she couldn't make out. Robin didn't care what he was saying, for the first time in her life she was praying for someone to save her.

Stacy got bold suddenly and kicked Robin in the head. She shrieked and sprawled out face down.

"See what happens when you cheat me out of a title shot?" Stacy purred into her opponent's ear. Robin didn't respond. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Test grabbed her by the neck and hauled her to her feet. The look on his face was murderous. He pushed her back and Robin stumbled into Stacy's waiting arms. The blonde laughed as Robin struggled feebly, blood pouring from her broken face.

Stacy stuck a knee into her lower back as she pulled way back on her arms.

"No... No... NO!" Robin yelled shaking her head and crying as Test picked up the sledgehammer and gave it a test swing.

* * *

"Kane!" Mark yelled running up to him at full speed.

"What? What's wrong?" He said alarmed. Mark never got this excited.

"You didn't see?" His brother said shocked. Kane's face darkened.

"See what?" He growled.

"Come on, it's Robin. Test has her."

No more words were spoken, the two brothers ran past the stagehands and through the curtain.

The crowd exploded when they emerged but it was too late.

"Oh my God NO!" Kane screamed at what he saw. There was the love of his life stretched and bloody between Stacy's arms and Test leering at her with a huge sledgehammer. Kane couldn't breathe, but when his brother moved he snapped into action.

Kane flew down the ramp as fast as his legs would carry him. Test glanced over grinning triumphantly at him as he twirled the hammer one more time and slammed it into Robin's midsection just as the brother's cleared the ring.

Robin cried out in a way Kane had never known a human being could. It felt like his heart exploded in his chest as he watched her crumple to the mat like a rag doll.

"Go to her. I'll take care of Test." Mark commanded pushing his brother on. Kane didn't need the prompting; he already had her, her head in his lap as he tried to wipe the blood away.

"Baby... Baby, please answer me." Kane sobbed over her unresponsive form. There was so much blood. He didn't know what to do. "Get a god damned trainer down here!" He yelled to the ring announcer. She pointed to the ramp as the medics and trainers pulled a stretcher toward the ring.

"Kane...Kane you have to move. We've got to get to her." A medic said to him. He nodded dumbly and staggered away from his broken Robin.

"There's so much blood. Why is there so much blood?" He gasped as they loaded Robin onto the gurney and wheeled her down the ramp with Kane in tow.


	36. Chapter 36

"Damn it!" Mark growled as he ran down the ramp to the parking lot in time to see Test and Stacy pull away.

"What the hell just happened?" Vince Mc Mahon said running up. He looked livid. "Did you hear me? I asked you what happened."

Mark turned slowly and glared at his employer.

"You need to keep a leash on some of your boys Vince." Taker growled. Vince paled and stepped back. "Test just destroyed your new girl. He's lucky I didn't catch him." His voice was a low rumble.

"I... I'll have a talk with Test. Don't worry; I'll take care of this." Mc Mahon said turning to get away when the gurney and its entourage rolled through.

Kane's eyes locked with Vince's as he rounded the corner.

"I WANT TEST!" He bellowed slamming the CEO against the wall just as an ambulance screeched to a halt.

"You... You've got it, no question." Mc Mahon stuttered. Kane nodded and without another word, climbed into the ambulance with Robin.

* * *

The ride seemed to take forever. Kane sat and watched in horror as the paramedics hooked her up to machines and inserted IVs. He felt so helpless as they hovered over his love.

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" The paramedic asked her still form.

"Her name is Robin..." Kane mumbled, choking back tears.

Arriving at the hospital, the ambulance squealed to a stop. The paramedics wasted no time as they packed her up and hurried her inside, leaving Kane behind to catch up.

The stark whiteness and harsh light staggered him back a step making it incredibly difficult to follow what the paramedics where telling the doctors.

"Please...Is she... Will she be okay?" Kane nearly whimpered. His voice was lost in the flurry of activity around Robin.

"The doctors will do everything they can." A nurse finally responded curtly, obviously put off by his size.

"I love her so much..." He cried holding the poor nurse's arm. "Why is there so much blood? Please help her...I...love her... I can't lose her. I never got to apologize..." He rambled. The nurse softened slightly and patted his hand on her arm.

"Don't worry..." She said. "The doctors will do everything to help her." He nodded despondently as she guided him to the waiting room.

Now that he was alone, he paced relentlessly unable to sit still. His world was crashing down on him. This morning he had it all figured out. He was going to apologize to Robin and take whatever she said. At least he would have had his say.

...But what was going to happen now?

"Oh God baby... Please be okay." He whispered looking up toward the stained ceiling tiles and hugging himself. He felt so alone, so empty.

Kane looked around suddenly and found himself standing by the payphones. He took a deep breath and fished some change out of his pocket and, dropping it into the slot, punched some numbers.

"Hello?"

"Sara..." Kane choked out.

"Kane? What is it? Have you seen Mark?" She asked alarmed by the sound of his voice.

"Sara they got her... Mark went after them." He tried to control the shaking in his voice.

"Wait... Who did? Mark went after who?"

"They might have killed her. Sara, there's so much blood..." He broke down. "I... I don't know what to do... I'm so alone."

"Where are you?" She asked gravely. Kane gave her directions and hung up the phone.

Kane put the receiver back on the cradle and rested his forehead against the wall. He was so lost. He wished it were him they'd have gotten to. Maybe he could have fought them off... Maybe...

"Kane? What's going on?" The big man turned to his sister's voice.

"That was quick." He said flatly.

"You're important to me." She smiled sweetly and hugged her big brother. Kane had never been so glad to see her.

Sara led him to a chair and made him sit down.

"Now what happened? I couldn't get anyone to stop long enough to tell me."

"I think they might have killed her, Sara." He cried, tears spilling out from under his mask. "Test and Stacy set Robin up. All I saw was the sledgehammer..." He shuddered. "...And all the blood."

"Jesus Kane..." She sighed unable to comprehend the magnitude of the attack.

"Mark...he went after them. I don't know what happened after that. I came here." Sara shook her head in disbelief.

"Mr. Calloway?" A voice came out of nowhere. Kane stood up.

"That's me."

"Would you come with me please?" Another nurse said walking immediately toward the restricted doors. Kane glanced back at Sara and then followed.

"Is...Is she alright?" He whispered too nervous to raise his voice.

"She's extremely banged up but it looks like she'll be alright." The nurse said guiding him toward a darkened room. "She's not conscious, but she's stable. The doctors will be able to tell you more."

"Thank you." He said and hesitated at the doorway. Taking a deep, apprehensive breath, he stepped inside.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimness. His chest constricted when he heard the beeping of machines. Knowing they were monitoring Robin was almost too much for him to bear.

"Give me strength..." He whispered as he saw her lying there. She looked so frail and broken amid the austere whitenessof thesheets.

There were machines everywhere. One monitored her heart rate. Another, strapped to her finger, measured the oxygen level in her blood.

Her face was so bruised and swollen. Kane barely recognized her. At least they had wiped away most of the blood. However, now he could see where it had come from. There was a huge gash across her left cheek surrounded by a deep purple bruise.

"Oh God baby..." He moaned taking a step closer.

"Excuse me. I didn't know she had visitors." A doctor said dryly as he looked up from a chart.

"Is she...okay?"

"Well..." He started. "Mr..."

"Calloway"

"Mr. Calloway uh... who are you to Ms. Eriksson?"

Eriksson... So that was her last name...

"I'm her..." He hesitated. "...Her fiancée." The doctor nodded gravely.

"Can I talk to you outside?" He said and motioned for him to follow.

* * *

The pain shot through her like fire as she edged closer to consciousness. Robin moaned and tried to go back to sleep.

"It hurts..." She mumbled and covered her eyes.

Gradually, the throbbing in her cheek subsided and she opened her eyes hesitantly. Even the dim bedside lamp was more than she could bear.

Robin attempted to sit up but her stomach was tied in knots. She squeaked and pulled up her knees.

"What happened to me?" She whispered and immediately started to cry before lapsing back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kane was in shock as he walked back into her room and sat down next to her bed. He didn't know what to do to make it better. He didn't even know if she would want him there. With a deep breath, he took a chance and reached for her hand.

* * *

Robin jumped at the sudden contact.

"Kane?" She whispered turning her watery eyes on him.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I shouldn't be here. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He rambled, his voice thick with emotion. "Are you okay?" He asked sighing.

"I... I don't know..." She whined. "My face..." Kane squeezed her hand, trying desperately to comfort her.

"It's not so bad baby." He was crying again.

Robin sighed heavily and lightly touched her cheek with her free hand. Nothing had ever hurt like this. She took another deep breath and tried again to readjust herself. Again, searing pain shot through her midsection doubling her over.

She pulled away from Kane and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Her breathing shallow, she laid back waiting for the pain to subside.

"Oh no..." She gasped. "No... No... No..." Tears sprang from her eyes as realization set in.

"Baby, what can I do?" Kane asked helplessly.

"Kane I... I'm... I..." She muttered incoherently. "The baby... Our baby..."

Kane couldn't say the words. He pulled off his mask and set it on the bed to see her better. The terror in her eyes was tearing at his heart.

"Robin..." He had to look away. "The doctor said..." His voice failed him.

"Kane..." She gathered her courage. "I'm pregnant." Kane choked back the bile rising in his throat.

"No... You're not, baby." He took her hand gently. "Test ruined it."

"No... Kane... I've been trying to get up the nerve to tell you. I...I didn't know how you'd react since you didn't want me anymore." She rambled ignoring what he'd said.

"Robin..." Kane could only shake his head sadly. Her eyes grew as big as saucers as the information hit home.

"No... No... No..." Robin cried. "Oh God Kane..." She was hysterical.

Kane stood and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry baby... I'll get him for this... I'll get him..." He said as the tears fell freely down his cheeks.


	37. Chapter 37

"Ah hem…" Mark cleared his throat. Kane looked up from the hysterical Robin. "Mind if I come in?" The big Texan asked softly. His brother nodded.

"Where's Sara?" He asked kissing Robin softly on the hair. Mark pointed toward the waiting room.

"I just spoke to Vince." Mark said to him but his eyes never left Robin. "He says she has all the time she needs. I guess even he won't stand for it."

"Damn right he won't…" Kane grumbled. "I'm the last person he wants to deal with." Mark nodded his agreement.

"He also said you could have some time off too." Kane's eyes got huge.

"Oh he did, did he?"

"After the scene we made in the ring tonight, he seems to think there's no way around it. You two are an on camera item now." Mark said. "That is, if she wants to come back." Kane looked down at Robin, she was asleep again.

"How much time off do I get?" Kane asked pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Mark shrugged and handed him his cell phone.

"Call him and find out." Kane looked at the phone then back over to Robin. His eyebrows pulled down in an anxious frown.

Mark reached over and clasped his brother on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with her." Kane took a shuddering breath and nodded.

He walked out of her room and began punching numbers. It rang…and rang…and rang. Frustrated Kane snapped the phone shut and stopped just short of smashing it against the wall.

"Sara, have you talked to Vince?" Kane asked walking into the waiting room.

"Yes, she's talked to me…" McMahon said walking up behind his left shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Kane asked skeptically and stepped away from his employer.

"I…came to check on Robin." Vince said meekly.

"Why do you care?" Kane spat. "You let this happen to her." McMahon paled at the big man's words.

"Kane, I swear, I had no idea what they were planning." Kane couldn't be sure but the older man sounded earnest. "I've already got their punishment in the works." Kane nodded slowly and crossed his arms as he stared down at the CEO.

"How long do I get with her before I have to come back to work?" Kane finally asked.

"Well…I uh…we don't want to let this die down too much…" Vince started immediately going back to the ratings. "I'm going to need you to keep the ball rolling." Kane rolled his eyes and turned away.

"She needs someone to take care of her. How long do I get?" Kane said cutting Vince off." McMahon put his hands up reflexively.

"I can give you a week, maybe two."

"What?" Kane yelled.

"This can be great for the show. We need to keep the people excited about this. If they don't get your side soon, no one will care. Test will win and so will Stacy." Kane hated to admit it but McMahon was making sense.

"Okay…I'll be back in two weeks." Kane said looking over at Vince. "Don't tell them I'll be back." He finished gravely. McMahon nodded.

"This is your show Kane, yours and Robin's." Vince was being oddly agreeable. "Call me and let me know how she's doing. I've got to get back to the show." He said holding out a hand to Kane.

The big man looked to Sara in disbelief before taking McMahon's hand and staring directly into his eyes.

"You'd better not try to screw us." Kane said; his voice barely a whisper.

"N…no…definitely not. The ratings on this will be huge. We're going to turn this tragedy into something good. I…I promise." Vince stammered. Kane still hadn't let go of his hand.

"If this blows up in Robin's face, I will come for you." McMahon understood the treat. He nodded shortly and pulled his hand away from the big man's grasp.

"I've got to get back for the end of the show…" McMahon reiterated as he backed toward the door. "Don't forget to call me." Then he was gone.

"Kane how is she?" Sara asked compassionately once Vince had driven off. The big man glanced over as if he'd forgotten she was there. "How is she? Is she ok?"

"They…they almost killed her Sara." Kane whispered, his eyes clouding over with tears. "She…her face…oh my God, the baby…" Kane stammered losing what little control he'd had over his emotions.

"The what?" Sara asked shocked, unsure she'd heard him correctly.

Kane sat down with his head in his hands. Sara sat down next to her brother and put an arm around his big shaking shoulders. Losing the last of his resolve, Kane leaned against his sister-in-law, wailing.

"Sara…they killed our baby…" Kane cried, clutching at Sara's shirt. "Robin was pregnant. Test killed my family." His voice was losing the sadness now. All Sara could hear was anger.

"Jesus Kane…I'm so sorry." She breathed and hugged him tighter.

"Kane! Kane you'd better get in here!" Mark called from inside the restricted doors.

"She's trying to leave." He finished before the door shut again.

Kane slid past a nurse as she opened the door and flew in to Robin's room.

"Baby, what do you think you're doing?" He wheezed catching his breath as she tried to pull a wheelchair away from Mark.

"I…I'm leaving." She gasped through the pain. "I…wanna…go home."

"You can't go home yet. You haven't even been cleared to stand up!" Kane yelled trying to lay her back down.

"I don't…care!" She squeaked. Kane assumed she was trying to yell back.

"I'm…going…home!" She started to cry again.

"Come on little girl…" Kane cooed finally getting her back into the bed. "I don't want you to hurt yourself any more. Let the doctors check you out first, and then we'll go home." Robin pulled her legs slowly up to her chest and nodded reluctantly.

"Little brother, I've got to get back. You gonna be okay?" Mark said from the doorway. Sara had come up to meet him.

"Call if you need anything." The pretty blonde added. Kane nodded never taking his eyes off Robin. The couples nodded back forlornly and were gone.

Alone with Kane again, Robin broke down. It broke Kane's heart to see her like this. She was in so much pain and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

"What am I going to do…?" She kept saying.

"We're going to take this one day at a time. Don't worry, you'll never be alone, I promise." Kane said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you even here?" She screamed suddenly angry. Kane didn't know how to respond. He opened his mouth and nothing came out. "Just…just leave me alone!" She yelled this time following it with a box of hospital tissues. Kane put up his arm to deflect them.

"Do you really want to know what I'm doing here?" He finally growled finding his voice. She turned her back to him. "Do you want to know why I came to Detroit a week early?" She didn't even acknowledge he was speaking. "I'm standing here because I was an idiot…"

"I could have told you that!" She yelled cutting him off. Kane grumbled deep in his chest and hopped off the bed to pace.

"Robin, I love you. That's why I'm here. I was stupid and petty and insecure and I made the biggest mistake of my life by pushing you away." He was crying again. "I came to Detroit to clear the air and take what I have coming, but you wouldn't speak to me. So I tried to let you go." Kane stopped to wipe at the wetness on his face. "But I couldn't let you go, I can't. I wake up every night looking for you. Every morning I have to stop myself from going to the hotel café to find you." The big man took a deep shuddering breath and leaned back against the wall. "I have never wanted anyone like I want you. I never needed another person until you came into my life." Robin never even budged. "Would you say something? Please?" He asked desperately.

"Why do I have to love you?" She whispered. Kane's breath caught in his throat.

"You do love me?" He breathed then got up and went back to her bed. "Robin please, give me another chance. I'll never be that stupid again."

Slowly, Robin rolled onto her back to look at him through her watery eyes.

"Yes, I love you and I hate it. I never let people get close enough to hurt me but you did. I love you and I hate you for that." She said with a trembling voice. Kane breathed a deep sigh.

"Then let me make you a deal." He said. "Love me right now. We'll get through this together and when you feel better you can take all the hate out on me then." He couldn't help but crack a little smile.

"Jesus Kane…" She tried to smile back but it hurt. "I love you, you big son of a bitch. I love you." She reached up and touched his naked face.

"I love you too." He whispered back to her as he leaned down gently to kiss her.

_(Author's note: As much as I hate to say it, I've only got about five more chapters of this story written. lol So my updates probably won't be as frequent. Bear with me and I will finish this. I have no idea how long that'll take me but It'll be done. Thanks again for the kind words! You have no idea how much it means.)_


	38. Chapter 38

Two days later, the hospital gave Robin the all clear to go home. Very carefully, Kane and Sasha loaded Robin into Kane's rented truck.

"So…how do I get there from here?" The big man asked as they pulled out onto a one-way street.

"Where are we?" Sasha asked from the back seat.

"Um…does St. Antoine mean anything?" Kane asked as they passed a street sign. He watched the light bulb flicker over Sasha's head in the rearview mirror.

The little bartender rattled off directions and the three of them rode in silence until they reached Robin's loft. Both of them were afraid they would wake her.

* * *

"Hey beautiful, we're home." Kane whispered as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Carry me. It hurts." She mumbled, half conscious.

"Grab Spike for me would you?" He asked Sasha who was already playing with the little dog.

In one fluid motion, Kane had Robin out of the truck and comfortably into his arms. Sasha ran ahead and opened the door.

"This is it, home sweet home." Sasha chimed as Kane ducked through the doorway. Robin was still sleeping soundly in his arms. "That's her room over there." The little blonde mumbled and directed him to the back of the apartment where the few doorways were.

"Thanks." He replied and whisked her off toward her bed.

"It's the one on the left." She offered as Kane stared dumbly between three bedroom doors. Kane nodded and backed through a red and black door.

The big man couldn't help but grin. He was standing in Robin's room, and it was so very Robin. The four walls were painted red while the moldings and doorframes were black. All around were pictures of her in wrestling gear. He assumed they were from when she wrestled for different federations. Kane grinned and set her gently down on the bed.

"Thanks baby…" She muttered, never opening her eyes. Kane smiled and covered her with an afghan that sat folded at the end of her bed.

"Get some sleep little girl." He whispered and kissed her on the forehead. "I want to get the hating part over with as quickly as possible." Robin nodded sleepily and curled up in the blanket.

Kane took another look around the room; at the hardwood floor covered with black throw rugs, at the guitar sitting in the corner, and couldn't help but smile again. This place was hers. It was so Robin. With one last look at the sleeping woman, he walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Sasha jumped when he wandered back into the living room.

"Oh uh, your phone rang while you were in there. I didn't answer it." She said nervously. Kane smiled a thank you and grabbed it off the table.

"It's my brother." He told her. He was at a loss for something to say. Sasha nodded and edged her way toward her own bedroom.

Kane looked around suddenly, and realized he was alone. Shrugging, he flipped open his phone and dialed.

"Mark, pick up your phone." He waited. "I know you're there, you just called me from that number." He waited longer. "Helloooooooo? Pick up!" There was a thump and some muffled cursing.

"Hullo?" Mark wheezed.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Kane giggled.

"No. Apparently the phone in the garage isn't working." He grumbled. "How's Robin?"

"She's sleeping as comfortably as possible it would appear. So far, so good." He couldn't help but grin just talking about her. "What are you doing at home anyway?"

"I got 'ambushed' in the locker room last night so I could have the weekend off. Besides, McMahon is trying to angle it into our vendetta against Test."

"So it's our vendetta now?" Kane asked, irritated that the storyline seemed to have passed him by.

"Somebody had to keep it going without you here. Remember, I ran out there with you." Kane nodded into the phone.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"It's alright." Mark sighed. Kane was so used to apologizing for nothing it came naturally. "I've been looking for an excuse to beat Test's face off a brick wall for a long time."

"Get in line big brother." Kane chuckled. "Keep it going for me for a couple of weeks. Then I'll be back." He could hear his brother laughing.

"Alright. Take care of that little girl. I'll talk to you later." Mark said. Kane made his goodbyes and hung up the phone just as Sasha reappeared carrying a couple of bottled beers.

"Here, I brought you one." She said meekly staring up at him. He smiled and accepted. "Okay…" She said flopping down into a big fluffy couch. "I went into my room and had a few of these." She shook a half empty bottle at him. "Because I think we need to talk." The last part was a little slurred.

"We need to talk huh?" He chuckled sitting down across from her on an equally fluffy loveseat. "About what?" The big man asked popping the cap off his bottle with his forearm. Sasha laughed out right.

"That's a neat trick."

"Just something I picked up from my brother." He grinned. "So…what do we need to talk about?" Sasha waved a hand toward the back of the house.

"You know what." She mumbled. "I wanna know what you're doing with Robin." Kane couldn't help but laugh.

"It's…it's not funny!" She yelled. "If you hurt her…"

"You'll what?" He was still giggling. Sasha shot him an irritated look.

"I'll…shit in your eye!" She blurted. Kane choked on his beer laughing.

"You'll what!" He squeaked. Sasha scrunched up her forehead in confusion.

"I have no idea where that came from." She started laughing too. "I'll shit in your eye and set your teeth on fire!" She laughed even harder.

"Stop it… Stop it! My sides hurt!" Kane managed to wheeze through his laughing fit. "How are you planning to set my teeth on fire?"

Sasha shook her head while she tried to finish her beer.

"I think we need more beer." She said throwing herself off the couch and toppling onto Kane.

"I don't think you need any more beer." He said to her as he held her up at arms length. "How many have you had anyway?"

"Oh…I only had two beers." She slurred and held up two fingers in case he missed it the first time. Kane raised an eyebrow. "…And four shots of Yukon Jack before that." She confided.

"Why did you do all that?" He asked setting her on her feet again.

"Because…" She shrugged. "You're big and scary."

"I'm big an scary?" He asked incredulously.

"I didn't…" She stopped and took a deep breath before running a hand through her platinum hair. "…Think I could talk to you sober." Kane sighed feeling guilty suddenly, but for no real reason.

"What did you think I was going to do?" He asked quietly. She shrugged again drunkenly.

"One more beer…" She grinned changing the subject. Kane rolled his eyes and agreed. It'd been a while since he had just relaxed. "Maybe I'll bring the Yukon too." She giggled and tripped over the leg of the table. "You didn't see that." She whispered, looking back at him. He nodded chuckling softly.

"No more Yukon for you okay?" He teased.

"No problem…" She said pushing open her bedroom door.

Kane set his empty bottle on the table and padded quietly over to Robin's door. No noise inside. He smiled and cracked it enough to see the interior. Robin was curled around her pillow. Kane was happy to see her looking peaceful for the first time since that night. She hadn't gotten much sleep in the hospital. She said they made her nervous.  
Spike let out a little grumble at Kane's feet.

"There you are." He whispered. Spike looked up at him before pushing at the door. "What? Do you want to see too?" Spike growled softly and pushed his way inside before Kane could stop him.

The big man watched as the little dog jumped up onto her bed and sniffed her hair before hopping over her and curling up behind her knees.

"Spike!" Kane tried to whisper sternly. The little dog glanced at him, a severely irritated look on his face, and turned his back to Kane. "Get over here!" Kane tried again. Spike didn't move. Sighing, the big man walked away, leaving the door open a crack.

"I was wondering where you went." Sasha smiled up at him as he walked back to the couches. She had a beer and four shots of Yukon Jack set up in front of the empty couch.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"This…is you playing catch up." She said motioning to her handy work. There was an evil look in her eyes as she glanced up at him through her fringe of blonde bangs.

"What if Robin needs us?" He asked sitting down and sinking into the cushions. "Are we supposed to stumble in there and apologize for being drunk?" Sasha waved off his worry.

"When we were in tenth grade, she had her wisdom teeth pulled. She slept for two days straight. She never even budged. Then, when we were seniors, she broke her arm." Sasha giggled at the memory. "I think she was awake for a total of twelve hours the entire first week she was home." Kane couldn't help but laugh with her. "If she wakes up in the next twenty hours, I'll be shocked." The blond finished nudging a shot closer to him.

Kane glanced at the glasses in front of him, and then up at Sasha.

"So…she's out for the count?"

"Yep." She edged another shot closer to him.

"You're sure?" Sasha rolled her eyes.

"This is how I spent her other sick watch too." She laughed. Finally, the big man gave in and picked up the first shot.

"If she wakes up…" Kane started.

"…You'll shit in my eye?"

"Exactly! Then, I'll set your teeth on fire!"

"Just drink it!" Sasha yelled then abruptly covered her mouth and glanced back at Robin's door. Spike growled his annoyance from the doorway and went back inside.

"So far so good." Kane chuckled and tipped up the little glass.

"One down…three to go." Sasha chided him. "Then we'll see what you're made of."


	39. Chapter 39

There was the sound of a ringing phone. Lita tried to ignore it; she hadn't gotten much sleep since Robin got hurt. Now that Robin was at home and resting as comfortably as possible, the red head thought maybe she could get a full night's sleep. However, somewhere in the back of her half-sleep she could still hear the incessant trill of her cell phone.

Lurching out of her warm hotel bed, Lita stumbled across to the dresser. No, no luck at all. It was still ringing.

"What?" She growled into it. "It's four o'clock in the morning for Christ's sake!"

"I'm sorry baby." Came Matt's sullen voice from the other end. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Jesus Matt." She sighed, slightly less angrily. "W…what's the matter?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just…lonely. I'm not used to being alone. No one's heard from Jeff…" He whined.

"What did you want me to do about it?"

"I just wanted to talk…" Matt said hopefully. "I miss you."

Lita's heart jumped as he spoke. She was so sure she'd hardened herself to him, but she found herself missing him too.

"Where are you?" She asked after a long silence.

"In my hotel room. Why?" He sounded so needy. Lita took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Did you…want to go down to the café and get some coffee maybe?" She bit her lip as she waited for a response.

"Are…you sure?"

"Yeah." She said feeling more confident suddenly. They were friends once. Why couldn't she have coffee with a friend? "Do you want me to meet you downstairs?"

"Absolutely." Lita almost cringed. He sounded like an excited puppy. "I'll be right there."

"Give me ten minutes. I was sleeping. I've got to get dressed again."

"No problem…" He sounded like he was beaming. "I'll see you shortly. Okay?"

"Alright Matt. I'll see you soon." She moved the phone to hang it up.

"Thank you Lita." She heard faintly. She hesitated for a moment then hit the off button.

Sighing heavily, she turned on the light and stared at herself in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" She asked her reflection. The person she saw didn't answer. "Great. Some help you are." She grumbled and headed off to get dressed.

_(sorry bout the short chapter... lol)_


	40. Chapter 40

"…So after I hit her in the head with the pen we became the best of friends. Don't ask me how that works." Sasha concluded, punctuating her story with another shot. Kane was rolling. He laughed so hard he kicked the empty fifth off the table.

"You hit her in the head with a pen!" He wheezed as he laughed. Sasha nodded. She was laughing just as hard.

"So how did you meet her?" The little blonde asked when she could speak again. Kane took a deep breath and attempted to regain his composure.

"She…ruined my match." He said drunkenly. Sasha raised an eyebrow. "She came out and embarrassed me in the ring." He had a faraway look in his eyes at the memory. "You didn't see it? It was on TV." Sasha shook her head.

"I can't watch. I'm afraid she'll get hurt." Kane was about to protest; to tell her the bumps were more acting than actual physicality, then he remembered why they were there.

"I was so mad at her for that." He started again. "Rationally, I knew it wasn't her fault. Vince set it up, but I couldn't get past it. After that, I don't know…I guess we just hit it off." Kane let a cock-eyed grin creep across his face.

"Wow…" Sasha blurted.

"Wow what?" He asked skeptically, sinking further into the couch.

"I was all wrong about you."

Kane didn't know what to say. He just smiled drunkenly and hoped she'd elaborate.

"How were you wrong about me?" He prompted after an uncomfortable silence.

"What? OH! That…" She slurred. "I jus' thought that you were playing her."

"Okay, first off, no I love her. I really do. Second, you are so cut off." He giggled. Sasha looked outraged.

"Cut off? What do you mean I'm…" She hiccupped. "Oh…" The big man just shook his head. "But seriously, I had it all worked out to hate you. However, now that I've met you…" She smiled and stood up, wobbling slightly before falling into him.

"Careful there, little girl." He said, quickly scooting out from underneath her. Sasha pouted at him but stayed where he left her.

"All I have to say is, she's lucky she found you first." She flirted shamelessly.

"Thanks…I think."

"You think?" Sasha squeaked. "I'm telling you I think you're hot and you say 'thanks I think'?"

"I'm not saying I'm not flattered…" He whined. "I'm just in love with your best friend."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. She's a lucky girl." Sasha sighed and sunk deep into the cushions.

"I think it's bedtime." Kane yawned and stretched out until Sasha had effectively been pushed off the couch.

"I take it you're sleeping there?" She grumbled getting to her feet. Kane nodded, his eyes already closed. "Well, G'night then…"

"Yup…G'night nice lady." He said without opening his eyes and snuggled deep into the too soft cushions. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he heard Sasha's bedroom door click shut, but as soon as he recognized the sound, he was fast asleep.

_(Ok... this is most of what I've got written so far... I'll get back on the ball here.. lol Thanks for reading my drivel and please be patient, I'll get more up as soon as it's done. : enter smiley face here :)_


	41. Apology

_Hey guys… Sorry I haven't updated in so long. My computer has been down for a LOOOONG LOOONG time.. :sigh: As it stands, I'm currently on a borrowed computer. As soon as I've got access to my very own files I'll start updating. Sound good? Again, I apologize for not getting back to this sooner. Thanks for being patient. I hope you're still interested. LOL_

_Thanks again for your reviews. They mean so much._

_Later guys. Egypt._


	42. Chapter 41

_Greetings and salutations everybody! I am finally back online! YAY! WOO HOO! Thanks for being patient with my long absence. Here's the 41st chapter of Outside the Ring. I hope you like it. I should be updating again quickly. There are a couple other things I'm working on as well. By all means R&R those too when they get posted. _

_Thanks again for your reviews and stuff. They still help._

* * *

"…Great! I'm glad she's doing better." Mark smiled into his phone. Robin had been recovering steadily over the last week. She still had all the time she needed to get better but she was determined to return with Kane. Mark couldn't help but grin when he heard his brother talk about her anxiousness to get back to the ring. "What?" He asked as his brother yelled something on the other end of the phone. "NO! Christ, don't let her jog yet!" The big Texan chuckled. "Okay. You go get her and I'll see you both next week. Later, little brother."

Mark snapped his phone shut and shook his head good-naturedly. He was happy that his brother and Robin had managed to work through their insecurities. As reluctant as he was to admit it, those two seemed to fit together.

"What are you smiling for?" Mark's smile got bigger at his wife's curiosity. He loved to watch her face, especially when she smiled. It took his breath away.

"Oh…that was Kane with a status report on Robin." He said wrapping his big arms tight around her.

"And?"

"And she's recovering extremely quickly. Kane says she wants to come back before next week." Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't think that's such a good idea." Mark nodded his agreement. "I mean…after a miscarriage like that…"

"Miscarriage?" The couple was yanked out of their conversation. Mark's eyes narrowed as Stacy Kiebler stood, horror stricken, half out of the catering room doorway.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Blondie?" It wasn't a question.

"But…she…was…" The leggy blonde stumbled.

"She was pregnant. Go ahead and say it. Before you and Test decided to attack her, yes she was pregnant." Mark's green eyes burrowed into her as he growled.

"I…we didn't know!" She cried.

"What kind of excuse is that for you to beat her within an inch of her life?" Sara couldn't hold her tongue any longer. The shorter blonde stepped forward; her hands were white knuckled fists at her sides. "You couldn't do you it your self so you had your boyfriend destroy a woman's life? What kind of man is that?"

"Baby girl…" Mark cautioned her with a hand on her arm.

"No Mark…" She shrugged him off. "When was the last time he hit you?" Sara's eyes were like ice as she spoke.

"He…Andrew…he doesn't…hit me." Stacy was beside herself.

"Sara…" Mark's voice held a hint of warning. His wife was straying onto very dangerous ground.

"Well, I find that very hard to believe." Sara continued ignoring her husband. "But if you say he hasn't then who am I to argue? It's only a matter of time though." Stacy's eyes were as big as saucers as she listened helplessly to the other woman's words.

"He…doesn't…" She managed. "Andrew hasn't…he never…" Sara raised a pale eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. "No…he wouldn't." The taller blonde concluded. She appeared to feel a bit more comfortable in her answer.

"Oh he would." Sara nearly spat at her. "If he could do it to one woman, he will do it to another."

"But not to me." Stacy pouted.

"Does that make it any better? Does it? He's an abuser Stacy. He…"

"That's Enough!" Mark said firmly stepping between the two women. He'd heard plenty. There were lots of nights when Sara had been at home that Stacy would come in with bruises she wouldn't ever really explain. She would come in walking more stiffly than usual and when confronted about it, she'd say she'd worked out too hard but she'd never make eye contact when she spoke. Mark wasn't stupid; everyone on the roster knew what Test was capable of. Now however, it was obvious to him that Sara was hitting a little too close to the truth.

The big man had no desire to deal with a nervous breakdown. Especially the breakdown of someone he didn't particularly like much.

"Let's get out of here, baby girl. We've got some time to kill before the show tonight."

Sara looked up at her husband as if she'd just realized he was standing there and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go. Suddenly the catering doesn't sound so good." She agreed. Without a backwards glance at Stacy, the two walked down the long arena corridor and into the parking lot.


	43. Chapter 42

Stacy Kiebler watched in horror as the Undertaker and his wife walked away and disappeared through the parking lot doors.

How could she have known? The blond was nearly ready to proclaim Sara a mind reader.

It wasn't all that bad really. Yes, Andrew had a temper, but nine times out of ten he saved it for the ring. That tenth time however…

Stacy shuddered visibly at the very thought of it and unconsciously raised a hand to her cheek. Once upon a time there had been an ugly yellow-green bruise there. Of course Stacy knew he hadn't meant it. So what if he was a little late that night? Did that give her the right to question him? Andrew certainly didn't think so.

How could she say she trusted him when she was so suspicious of his actions? It was only a few hours late. Reservations could always be remade, couldn't they?

Stacy felt her face flush at the memory. No, she hadn't trusted him. She asked him over and over what could possibly have kept him away from the telephone for nearly five hours. Surely he could have at least called.

Andrew didn't seem to think it was a big deal but Stacy had been worried. If he'd have been missing for much longer she would have called the police. He shrugged it off. Maybe, Stacy thought, she was making it seem like a bigger problem than it really was? Maybe she was as over-sensitive as he kept telling her she was? Stacy had had plenty of time to think about it that night.

Andrew had said to let it go, he was there now, that was all that mattered. Stacy had agreed, albeit a bit reluctantly and tried to go on as if it were a normal night.

But she just couldn't shake that feeling…

She asked him again where he'd been.

Test flew off the handle. He jumped out of the chair screaming curses and flinging insults at her. Didn't she trust him? What, was she too good for him now? Is that why she was acting that way? He would never put her through this kind of third degree, no never. How dare she pretend for so long!

Stacy had been beside herself, blubbering what she hoped were the right answers, but it seemed like everything she said just made him angrier.

Finally he grabbed his jacket off of her couch and headed for the door. Stacy asked him where he was going. Andrew only told her that since she didn't trust him, he was going to leave. End of story.

Stacy panicked! She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back into her little house. She begged him not to go, told him she loved him, she trusted him, she was so sorry she was being so paranoid.

She should have listened when he told her to let him go. Of course he was upset. Stacy had proven she didn't trust the man she'd been with faithfully for over a year. She should have let him calm down…

He warned her. A man could only take so much right? Stacy was terrified he'd never come back so she held onto his arm and begged.

So he pushed her…No, that wasn't so bad. All he did that night was push her. It wasn't his fault she couldn't catch her balance before she hit the door frame.

All Stacy remembered after that was the sound of his engine revving and squealing tires. The next morning there was a huge bruise, but she barely felt it. All she did feel was the nagging empty pit of uncertainty Andrew always left in her when he got angry. She had to find him. She had to apologize.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Stacy jumped at the familiar voice behind her. "You were supposed to be waiting for me by the locker rooms."

"I…what…oh, I'm sorry." The blonde apologized as she glanced up at Test then back down to the floor. "I…got distracted."

"So what else is new? Let's go." He said and turned to walk away. "Are you coming?" He breathed when he realized she hadn't moved. Stacy nodded and wandered aimlessly toward him. "Jesus, what's with you today?"

"I…overheard Taker and his wife talking outside the catering room when I was getting some lunch." Test sighed heavily.

"Oh really?" He managed without much enthusiasm. Stacy nodded. "Were you planning on telling he what they said?" He asked after a long silence.

"Oh, uh yeah." She began.

"You know Stace, sometimes I think that bleach really has gone to your brain." He cut her off. "So?"

"I…they said Robin was pregnant."

"Good for her and the big red retard." He really could have cared less. "…and that's what's got you all stupid today? Some woman we don't like is pregnant and you lose your damn mind? Stace, I really don't think I like what's getting into you."

"She was pregnant…" She said ignoring the rest of his rant.

"Abortion? Well…I wonder how the mast wearing freak feels about that. I guess she was afraid the baby would look like him." Test chuckled as they rounded a corner. Stacy rolled her eyes.

"No Andrew, she didn't have an…you know what." She couldn't say the word.

"An abortion." Test helped.

"Yes that." Stacy grumbled. Since Test decided a little too late that his career was more important than a family the very idea made Stacy sick to her stomach. "But that's not what happened at all. Andrew, it's all our fault! We…we killed her baby." The blonde choked out the last few words with a sob.

Test snorted and kept walking.

"Don't you have anything to say about that!" Stacy cried. Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she followed him toward the gym.

"Not really no." He sounded bored.

"How can you be like this? Her baby is dead Andrew!" She clutched at his T-shirt. "We killed…you killed her baby!"

"Listen to me very clearly." Test growled through gritted teeth. "The whole setup was your idea. Remember that? YOU wanted her out. NOT ME, YOU!" His face had turned a horrifying red with his anger. "So I didn't kill anything, you did."

A thousand retorts flew through Stacy's mind but she knew better than to speak. Instead, she did what she always did when Test went to work out before a show; she took his shirt and hung it up, then found him a clean towel and a bottle of water before she found a place to stand and wait for him to need her.

As she sat a d watched, she began to think. Maybe it was time to get away? If she couldn't hide form Sara who could she hide it from?

Suddenly, she felt calm. She knew what she had to do, but first, she had to find Sara. Stacy didn't know why but she would understand. Maybe, she'd even help. The hard part would be catching her away from her husband.

Stacy shuddered at the thought of him. The word around the locker room was that he was a really nice guy…if he liked you. The blonde was pretty sure he wanted nothing to do with her. He made Stacy's skin crawl. He had eyes that could tear you apart at a glance.

No, she thought, I've got to get Sara alone.

"Stacy!" Test yelled. The tone of his voice denoted more than a little irritation. "Are you deaf or dumb or both? I've been calling you for like five minutes."

"Oh…I'm sorry." She said insincerely. "What do you need baby?"

"Bring me that water." She did as she was told. "You know, you should really go get into a shower or something. I can't have you following me to the ring looking like that."

"If that's what you want Andrew." She sighed and rubbed a tired eye.

"Then what are you still doing here?" He snapped and waved her off. Stacy nodded silently and turned to leave. "Hey…" The big Canadian said as she reached the door. "Love you."

"Love you too Andrew." She said more out of habit than feeling. How long had it been since those words meant anything? Stacy honestly couldn't remember. The blond hesitated for a moment, then left the room, the click of the door trailing finality behind her.


	44. Chapter 43

Mark glanced across the table at his wife. They hadn't spoken since they left the arena. A guilty sigh rose in his throat. Perhaps he had been a little harsh with her but it was too late now. He'd raised his voice maybe a little too loud and Sara had followed suit.

Now they sat, eating in silence.

"Look…" The big Texan began, pushing his half touched plate away. "I'm sorry I yelled. But you don't understand how…"

"Oh I understand just fine." Sara all but growled at him.

"No…you don't. You haven't been on the road with me for long. You haven't seen what he's done to women. I have. I know what he's capable of and I'll be damned if I let him do a damn thing to you."

"He wouldn't…"

"Oh yes he would!" Mark yelled slamming his fist down onto the table. Sara jumped.

"Damn it Mark!" She hissed at him. "I know how to handle myself!"

"Not with someone like that you don't!" He leaned back in his chair, tired of having the same argument a second time. "You just don't get it. That blonde is brainwashed! Everything you say to her goes right back to him!"

"So what if it does?"

"Sara, what you were saying about him? He won't take that well! I can't be with you all the time!" Mark tried to make her understand.

"I don't want you with me all the time!" She cried. "You think I'm so naïve that I'd let him get that close to me? Please! I may be younger than you but I am not stupid!"

"Who said you were stupid?" Mark yelled. "My God woman! Can we just drop this? Please?" He slumped down into his chair.

Fine Mark, whatever you say." Sara huffed slumping back as well and crossing her arms.

Rolling his eyes, Mark reached into his pocket and tossed a wad of bills onto the table.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." He grumbled and stood up. Sara did as she was asked, sulking the entire time.

"Not now…" She growled as her husband reached for her hand. "I'm still very angry."

"Suit yourself." Mark sighed and settled for opening the door for her. The blonde walked through it without a word and set to strapping on her helmet.

Mark rolled his eyes. Why was she acting like this? Of course they'd had their arguments over the years but this was something so asinine! It galled him to no end as he strapped on his own helmet and threw his big leg over the bike.

He started the bike and revved the engine, then waited. Sara must really be angry, he thought. Every time he turned over the bike she'd wrap her arms around his waist and squeeze him to let him know she was ready to go. But this time…

"You ready?" He said loud enough for her to hear him over the idling V-twin. She didn't answer, just patted him on the shoulder and sat back, waiting. "Fine then…" He grumbled and threw the bike into gear before tearing out onto the street.


	45. Chapter 44

Lita sat watching the monitor in the catering room. It was empty then. They were well into the event that night and everyone was busying themselves getting ready for their prospective matches. Hers was finished, she'd gone out first that night and now, she sat with a towel draped around her neck, watching her ex-boyfriend work through a match on the little screen.

The redhead knew she could go down to gorilla and watch the fight from there but she didn't want him to see her. Sure, they'd gone out for coffee a few mornings ago and it'd gone well but she wasn't sure she was ready to throw in the towel just yet. He'd hurt her…

Lita sighed heavily and rubbed at her eyes. He seemed so different now. All of that anger he held onto for so long seemed to have vanished. He was acting like the old Matt again.

They'd sat in the all night diner attached to the hotel until way past sun up laughing…just like they used to. She'd told them about their trip to the bar in Detroit and he'd even expressed interest in seeing the place next time they were out there. It was so unlike him! So unlike the Matt he'd become.

Once upon a time, the three of them even, she, Matt, and Jeff would pull all-nighters just so they could see what kind of night life each city they stopped in offered. It had been so much fun… Lita couldn't help but smile at the memories.

What if Matt could be like that again? What if they could pull their little family back together?

A little thrill went through her at the thought. Those nights on the road had been the happiest time of her life.

A loud cheer brought her out of her revelry.

Lita glanced back up at the hazy monitor and saw Matt on the turnbuckle celebrating.

"Way to go Matt." She grinned in spite of herself and turned away from the monitor, heading into the hall.

After the solitude of catering, the hallway seemed like pandemonium. She couldn't help but grin. This was her life and she loved every minute of it.

Lita waved to Sara as she skirted a woman pushing a large box marked makeup and rounded a corner. She found herself standing just inside the curtain with Matt's music still blaring through the arena's speakers.

For a long moment, she stood there listening wondering how it came to be that she was lurking. How did she end up waiting for him to come back through that curtain just so she could catch a glimpse of him as he headed back toward his locker room.

"Look at me", the redhead chuckled, "I'm fan girl."

Suddenly, the curtain parted. Lita's stomach dropped even as she glanced over.

"Good match Adam!" She said good naturedly as a tall, sweat-soaked blonde made his way through.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" He muttered smiling and waved off the compliment as he headed down the hall. Lita shook her head softly and tucked a strand of long red hair behind her ear as she leaned back against a crate.

Matt's music was still blaring. Lita smiled softly. She loved Monster Magnet and she'd been so happy when he picked one of their songs for his entrance. At the time, he said it would make him think of her every match.

She chuckled and glanced down, wiping gently at her eyes. Who'd have thought those memories would still mean so much?

"Hey…" His soft South Carolinian drawl caught her.

"Hi."

"What are you…uh…doing out here?" He panted and dabbed at the sweat on his face with a towel.

"That was a good match." She answered trying to keep from walking over to him.

"Oh, uh… thanks." Was he blushing? Lita couldn't tell if it was the exertion from the match or if her tiny little compliment had actually touched him. "I've got to go get showered." The redhead nodded and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Well… I won't keep you." Now she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. "I just wanted to say hello I guess…and congratulate you on your match." Matt shuffled his feet and nodded before he reluctantly headed down the corridor.

Lita stood watching him go quite unsure of what to do with herself. The former love of her life had just turned a corner and disappeared and it was all she could do to keep from following him. She knew that this was best for her. He'd changed so much! He wasn't her Matt anymore…was he?

The redhead's thoughts traveled backward to the morning they'd had coffee and she couldn't stop her brain from swarming all over it, analyzing every detail of their conversation, of their time together. Not once did he give her 'the look'…

So many times she'd tried to tell him something she was excited about only to get…'the look'. She rolled her eyes. The look said 'yes, I look like I'm listening, but if you continue I'll have to rip my own head off'. It was usually followed up shortly by a smile and a nod. She had hated it.

However, he hadn't done that. Not once! She'd prattled on and on about her little adventure with Kane and he'd taken it all in, laughing at all the right moments and appearing quite concerned. It was like he'd taken a new interest in her life now that he wasn't a part of it.

That was another thing… More than once, she'd brought up her best friend. Before, she'd gone out of her way not to mention Kane. It seemed for so long that the mere sound of his name was enough to send Matt into one of his sulking fits or, worse yet, into a useless rage. But no… She'd told him all about what was going on between Kane and Robin and he'd expressed concern. He'd even asked how they were doing and said to let Robin know that if she needed anything to let him know.

That was Matt! That was _her_ Matt and the distance between them now was turning her insides into a mess of knot work.

"Hey Lita?" She started when he spoke. She'd been so lost in her own thoughts.

"Wow, I didn't even hear you walk up." She chuckled and turned away trying to hide her discomfiture.

"Are you ok? You looked like you were about to cry?" He said. Lita chanced a glance over to him and found herself caught in his deep brown eyes. There was no malice in them, no hidden agenda, just…Matt.

"Oh, I wasn't crying." She lied. "I guess there's just some dust in the air…or something." Matt nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought you were going to get in the shower."

"I did." He said slowly. Lita felt a heat rise in her cheeks as she slowly raised her eyes to his. He was smiling that little knowing smile and it made the redhead's cheeks heat up further.

"I didn't realize I'd been standing here that long."

"I was sort of hoping you were waiting for me." Now it was Matt's turn to blush slightly. He covered it well, casting his eyes down at just the right moment.

Lita took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I…guess I was."

"Really?" He was breathy. Lita looked up and saw the shock on his face.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Really."

"Did you want to go grab a bite to eat maybe?" Matt's voice sounded like a kid asking for what he wanted from Santa. Lita opened her mouth but no words managed to work their way out. "You don't have to." He began. "I mean, I know it's sort of late and all."

"I could eat." She smiled and it went all the way to her eyes. Matt sputtered.

"Seriously?" He was so excited.

"Yeah, seriously." She laughed. He was so cute when he was caught off guard. "I've still got to shower and change but if you still want to go in say, half an hour, I would not be opposed to it."

"I'd stand here all night if I had to, Leets."

"Well let's hope my shower doesn't take that long." She teased and poked him playfully in the chest. Matt reached up and touched her hand.

"Go do what you've got to do, girl. I'll be right here." He said in his soft southern drawl and hoisted himself up to sit on a crate.

Lita nodded still smiling. She couldn't help herself. The man on the crate was Matt Hardy. _Her_ Matt Hardy and he _was_ watching her walk away with a look she hadn't seen on his face in a very long time.

"Keep your eyes in your head Hardy." She teased as she walked away. "I'll be back in a minute."

Lita's grin got wider as she turned the corner. She could hear him laughing the whole time.


	46. Chapter 45

"McMahon." Vince barked into his cell phone. He hated when his phone rang on airplanes.

"Yes, hello Mr. McMahon. This is Robin Eriksson." Vince nearly dropped his phone.

"Why yes Robin." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Quite well thank you." She said. "I'm sorry to bother you, I know how busy you are but…"

"No, no Robin, don't worry. I was actually going to call you when my plane touched down. I'm stopping in Connecticut before we head to Chicago. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I know it's only been two weeks since I took my leave but I was hoping you would let me come back anyway." Vince's mouth dropped open. This girl had just gone through the most trying ordeal of her young life and she was already ready to come back. In all truth, he didn't expect her to come back at all.

"Robin," Vince began. "Are you sure you're ready to get back into the ring? I was under the impression you'd need a bit more recovery time."

"My doctors say I'm well enough to resume my normal activities. Since this is my job, I'd call it my normal activities." He could hear her smiling through the line. Maybe he'd been wrong about this girl after all…

"Ms. Eriksson, I have to tell you, I'm glad to hear you so willing to get back on the road but I can't possibly let you back into the ring until your doctors and our trainers clear you to wrestle."

"I know that. I was hoping you'd give me the all clear anyway." Vince shifted in his plush first class seat and smiled heartily. With drive like this, she was definitely more useful to him than he'd ever thought.

"Excuse me sir, I'll have to ask you to end that call. We'll be landing shortly." A petite brunette flight attendant said cheerfully as she touched his shoulder. He nodded and sat up a bit straighter.

"Listen Robin, I'll have a word with our trainers and see what they have to say. Have your doctor fax your latest update to my office in Greenwich and I'll have it looked at. If all goes well, we can have you back in the ring by the time we get to Indianapolis. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great Mr. McMahon. Thank you."

"Now is this your phone number? Can I reach you here later?"

"Actually, no." Suddenly she sounded hesitant. "I'll call you tomorrow if that's alright. This is Kane's cell phone and if he knew I was planning on coming back so soon, he'd have my head." Vince nodded slowly. So Kane was that protective of her… That was VERY good to know.

"Ah, I see." He said and made his tone conspiratorial. "Not to worry. Call this number after you've sent the fax and I'll tell you what I can do. Kane is still slated to meet us in Chicago tomorrow correct?"

"Yes, he'll be there. I'll be driving him to the airport soon."

"Good. Ms. Eriksson, if this works out, we'll give Kane as well as Test and Stacy a good surprise."

"Fabulous!" She beamed even through the phone. "Thank you for being so understanding Mr. McMahon."

"No problem, no problem at all. I'm always happy to see one of my superstars so driven. Call me tomorrow and we'll work out the details. Good bye Ms. Eriksson." He smiled at the utter happiness in Robin's voice and rung off just as the flight attendant was headed in his direction again. Her plastic smile wilted around the edges as she lost her opportunity to scold him a second time. Vince smiled ingratiatingly and she passed him by.

So…Our very own Phoenix Rising wants to come back that soon does she? He just had to laugh. It was too perfect. Perhaps she'd be good for more than just ousting Kane from the roster…just maybe.

McMahon chuckled softly to himself as he thought. Yes, Test and Stacy had to be punished for what they did. If they weren't Vince could be looking at a potentially dangerous law suit. That would never do. Instead, Robin would come in and take care of that for him. It would only stand to reason that she'd find herself injured again. She'd had little to no recoup on her current injury. If she managed to do that, or better yet, if Test or Stacy managed to put her out again, Kane would lose his mind! Yes! It was perfect. Then he could get rid of all three of them. If Robin came back again, all the better. She was just what he needed…

Just then, the 'please fasten seatbelts' light blinked to life over his head. Vince did exactly that and settled back in his chair, grinning to himself as the plane landed.


	47. Chapter 46

Kane sighed heavily as he walked into his locker room and dropped his bag. The show in Chicago had gone fine but since Test hadn't bothered to show up, it was wholly unsatisfying.

"It doesn't matter, he's gotta come back sometime." The big man smiled heartily at the thought as he sat down and began to pull out his ring gear.

"Hey bro…" Mark said pushing through the door without knocking. Kane raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Maybe if I was naked when you opened the door you'd learn to knock."

"Probably not, no." Mark smiled. "How are you holding up?" Kane shrugged.

"It's strange being here without Robin." Mark shook his head and sat down across from him.

"Big love struck idiot…" The Undertaker laughed and ran a hand over his red hair.

"So what if I am." Kane smiled. "You should have seen yourself when you met Sara."

"I was nothing like this. Besides, as soon as I realized she was perfect I married her."

"Before she could come to her senses and leave?" Mark shot his brother a dirty look but didn't disagree.

"I checked the roster for tonight." Mark began. "Test is here." The big man couldn't help but grin when his brother's head shot up.

"I want him." He growled as he spun his mask over and over in his hand.

"We got him."

"We? What do you mean we?"

"Tag match. It's you and me against Test and Steiner."

"What does Steiner have to do with any of this?" Kane wrinkled his nose at the thought. He had no problem with Scott. Hell, he didn't think he'd ever spoken to him.

"My guess is, he's the only one out here dumb enough to actually listen to Test. If that big bastard said jump, Steiner'd ask how high." Mark grumbled and folded his arms over his chest.

"Whatever…" Kane shrugged and glanced down at his cell phone.

"You still waitin for that girl to call you?" Mark was laughing again.

"No…" The big man pouted and tossed the phone back into his bag. "It's just… OH shut up."

"Love struck idiot…" The Undertaker smiled as he stood up and headed for the door. "Our match is up fifth tonight. Don't get yourself lost before then alright?" Kane nodded and stood up, shaking his older brother's hand.

"You know I'll be there."

"Good. Maybe I'll even leave a little of Test for you before I tag you in."

"What do you mean when you tag me in? I always go in first." Kane all but squeaked.

"Things change little brother. Besides, I'm older. What I say goes." The big man shook his head and pushed the Undertaker out the door, closing it resolutely behind him. He listened for a minute. He could hear Mark's footsteps receding.

"Finally." He chuckled and went back to his bag. Fishing out his cell phone he started punching numbers.

"Hello?" He heard after three rings. Kane could feel the knot in his stomach ease at the sound of her voice.

"Hey baby. How you feeling?"

"Kane!" Robin squeaked from the other end of the line. "Where are you? Are you in Indianapolis yet?"

"Yeah, I just got to the arena. I didn't wake you did I?" He asked then realized how loud it was behind her.

"No, no I'm awake." She giggled. Kane cocked his head to the side slightly and tried to make out the noise.

"Where are you? I can barely hear you over the background noise."

"I know, I think it's just a bad reception baby. I'm sorry." Robin said. She sounded muffled. Kane felt himself frowning.

"That's alright. I was just calling to see how you were feeling."

"Never better darlin, never better." She was laughing.

"I'll give you a call after my match okay?"

"Alright. I can't wait to see you." So much static. It was really beginning to get on Kane's nerves.

"Love you little girl." He grinned.

"Love you too kid." She was still giggling. It made the big man happy that she was laughing again. "G'bye."

Kane hung up his phone and leaned back until he was lying on the bench. Robin made him so happy he could barely stand himself. This could conceivably ruin his character. How was the Big Red Machine supposed to be scary when he couldn't stop smiling?

The big man shook off the thought and got up grabbing a towel and a bottle of water as he did.

"A quick trip to the gym, then to catering for dinner. By then it should be about showtime." He muttered to himself as he walked out the door.


	48. Chapter 47

"Hey Lita? Are you about ready for dinner? I'm starving." Matt was smiling as he poked his head into the women's locker room but the smile immediately fell as a woman shrieked.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He heard the blonde growl as she streaked toward the showers.

"Sorry!" He yelled even as he ducked out. "Is…Is Lita in there?"

"Matt?" He relaxed a bit when the redhead walked out into the hallway. "I think you just gave Tori a heart attack." She was smiling. "Nice job."

"Yeah well…" He muttered and scratched the back of his head. "You're usually the only one in there this early."

"And I'd still want you to knock." She chuckled. Matt shrugged and ran his finger down her cheek.

"Regardless, are you hungry? I was going over to catering and I thought you might want to join me." Lita shrugged but leaned into his touch just a bit.

"I could eat."

"Well great." He said and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" The redhead laughed as she took it.

"Lead the way."

The two of them veritably skipped down the hallway and made the turn toward catering laughing hysterically the whole way. Matt told her about his upcoming match with Rhyno as they went. Lita was competing in a battle royal for the number one contender's spot that night and Matt assured her there was no such thing as competition when she was involved. The redhead couldn't help but smile.

It was so much like old times! Lita kept waiting for signs of the other Matt. She had herself prepped for the other shoe to drop but the more time she allowed herself with him, the more she thought her fears were unfounded. He'd even started seeing a therapist to deal with his anger. She'd been trying to get him to do that for years! She couldn't help but wonder if this was a step in the right direction. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't but she did know that she was enjoying herself with him again and judging from the goofy grin plastered all over his face, the feeling was mutual.

"Lita?" An all too familiar voice shook them out of their revelry as they headed toward the catering room door. Lita felt Matt stiffen beside her.

"Hey Kane. How's Robin?" The redhead asked even as her cheeks heated. The big man was staring a hole in Matt Hardy.

"She's good. She's very good in fact." His focus never changed. "Can I talk to you for a minute." Kane's eyes flickered. "In private."

"Sure." Lita breathed. The word didn't come out anywhere near as aloof as she'd hoped it would. "I'll meet you inside alright?" She finished turning to Matt.

"Sure thing Leets." Matt's voice was as calm and collected as she'd wanted hers to be. "I'll see you inside." The redhead nodded somewhat distractedly and glanced over to watch him leave.

Once they were alone, Kane ushered her around a corner toward a less crowded corridor.

"What the hell are you doing with him?" The big man growled once they were alone. Lita felt her face heat. Part of her was embarrassed. But for what? So she had been walking with Matt Hardy. What was the big deal? It's not like they'd run off and gotten married or anything.

"We were walking to catering together."

"Arm in arm? Lita, what are you doing?" The redhead had been poised to start yelling but the sheer concern in his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm not being stupid Kane. Don't worry."

"How is being in the same room with him not stupid?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. Lita sighed and shook her head.

"I'm allowed to talk to him. That's all I'm doing."

"You don't need to talk to him. He hurt you. He'll do it again and when he does, I'm going to do something he'll regret." Kane's voice was starting to fill with rage as he spoke.

"Look, you're not my father Kane. If I want to talk to Matt, I'm allowed. I'm a full grown adult. I don't need your permission. I'll handle Matt. Lord knows I know how." She snapped and immediately regretted it. Kane looked like she'd just kicked his dog. The redhead closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening them again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you but I know what I'm doing." She lied. "I just have to make sure that there's none of my Matt in there." Kane opened his mouth to protest but Lita held up a hand for silence. "I've just got to be sure. Alright?"

Reluctantly, Kane nodded. There wasn't much else he could do. She'd been his only friend for a long time and she'd never given him a reason to distrust her.

"Lita, be careful. I don't trust him. To be honest, I don't want him around you but it's not my call. You do what you've got to do but if he pulls anymore bullshit with me, I'm not going to hold back." Now it was Kane's turn to count to ten. "And if he pulls anymore with you…"

"I know Kane. Thank you." Lita said and wrapped her arms around the big man's middle. Kane sighed heavily and hugged her back.

"As long as we're clear." He chuckled as she pulled away. "Go eat. I've got some things to do before my match."

"Alright. I'll catch you later on tonight. If you talk to Robin tell her I'm counting the days until she comes back. This place is suddenly very boring with no one to talk to." Lita grinned and disappeared back around the corner.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" He called after her, suddenly playfully offended. She didn't answer but the big man was almost positive he could hear her laughing.


	49. Chapter 48

_**Author's note**: Sorry it's taken so long for an update. Life has a way of getting screwy. Thanks to everyone still reading this. It means so much to know my stuff here is appreciated. More updates soon! _

* * *

Mark pace around his locker room for no good reason. He'd been on edge even since Sara decided she needed to fly home for a couple of shows. He hadn't liked it but he'd understood. The road gets old quick if you've got nothing to do with the show.

"It even gets old when you do." He muttered and flopped down on the bench next to his bag. Quickly he reached in and found his phone. He hadn't called Sara all day.

After dialing the number, he waited. Mark let out a deep breath when the machine picked up.

"Hey baby girl. It's me." He said. "I've got a match here in a minute and I wanted to hear your voice before I went out. I guess I missed you." The big man paused and rubbed at his eye. "They added an extra house show between Toledo and Nashville so I won't be home until the weekend. Give me a call when you get this. I love you baby. Talk to you soon." He hung up suddenly sad. So she wasn't home… Why was that a big deal tonight?

"Maybe I'm just getting old." He groaned and tossed the phone back into the bag. "Too old." He smiled wryly and stood up glancing at the big white faced clock on the wall. "Almost time." He said and, grabbing his sunglasses and his leather duster, headed out into the pandemonium of the hallway to find his brother.

* * *

Through the curtain, Kane could see the arena poised for the next match. After the battle royal to determine the number one contender's spot for the women's title the crowd was all but ready for blood. 

The big man stepped back and repressed a small shiver of excitement. This was it. This was his night for revenge. He'd make sure Test knew exactly how angry he was even if he already had a sneaking suspicion the big Canadian knew what he was in for.

"You ready big man?" Mark's familiar voice rose up behind him with just a bit of excitement to it.

"You know it." Kane laughed and shook the Undertaker's hand. "Test is mine." The Undertaker chuckled and shook his head.

"You always did have a one track mind." Kane shrugged and stepped aside as a crew member rolled his brother's motorcycle into place for his entrance.

"Two minutes Kane." He said offhandedly after setting the bike down on its kickstand and hurrying back through the mayhem.

"I guess I'll see ya out there bro." Mark said settling his sunglasses on his face and hoisting his big leg over the Titan's saddle. Kane nodded and adjusted his mask as he took his position just inside the curtain.

His pyro went off without a hitch and he pushed his way through. The crowd erupted, nearly drowning out his music.

Normally, he'd be smiling at the adoration but today, under that mask he was as grim as a funeral. Today wasn't about fun or pleasing the fans. It was revenge. No question.

A murderous grin made it's way across his face as he climbed over the ropes and raised his arms to set off the ring posts. The crowd exploded and then got even louder as the lights went down and the bell tolled followed by the revving of a massive V-Twin.

The Undertaker rolled out onto the stage to screams and flashbulbs. The big man raised his fist over his head and roared down to the ring, circling it once before parking the bike and sliding in with his brother.

A moment later, Test and Steiner emerged with Stacy in tow. The crowd jeered them mercilessly as they made their way down. Kane couldn't be sure but Test looked to be sweating just a bit.

"You sure you're ready big man?" The Undertaker smirked and patted his brother on the shoulder. Kane glanced over and nodded. The unbridled rage was dancing through his two toned eyes. "Good. Take him." Mark finished and stepped through the ropes grinning.

It took Kane a moment to realize what had just happened. His brother gave him the entry. He'd have to remember to thank him once the ambulance left with Test after the match.

The big man turned and had to frown. Steiner was in. Damn it.

"Taking your friend's lumps Steiner?" He growled as the bell sounded and the two men began circling each other. The shorter man shook his head and darted in. They locked up hard, each man vying for purchase on the canvas. With a final grunt, Kane sent Scott sailing backward into the turnbuckle just in front of his partner. "Tag him." Kane yelled.

Steiner's face contorted into a vicious snarl and he launched himself at Kane again. The big man sidestepped him and threw him down hard.

"You fucking hit Stacy!" Scott spat in Kane's face as he was hauled bodily off the mat.

"Is that what he told you?" Kane couldn't help but laugh. "You're a bigger idiot than I thought you were Scott."

"Go to hell!"

"Save me a seat." He growled under his mask and hoisted Scott over his head, gorilla pressing him, then dropping him down hard.

Steiner lay dazed for a moment. Kane didn't intend to let opportunity pass him by. He reached down and grabbed Scott by the back of the neck. Scott turned in his grasp and blasted him hard in the face.

Kane staggered a step and fired back, rocking the shorter man just the same. The two men continued, closed fisted until finally, Steiner staggered backward into the ropes. Kane laughed heartily and grabbed him by the arm, whipping him across the ring into his corner again. Scott hit the turnbuckle and sagged. Clearly, it was time to tag out. He had to.

"Go ahead." Kane breathed as he stalked over to him, but his eyes were only for Test. The big Canadian paled under the intent gaze. "Tag him." Scott raised his hand to his partner but Test pulled away slightly. Kane shook his head and pulled Scott to his feet.

Distantly, he could hear Mark across the ring, screaming to be let in. He was pounding on the turnbuckle. With a smile, Kane walked Steiner across to his brother and held out his hand.

Slowly, the Undertaker touched it and took even more time getting into the ring. It was effect. It would scare Steiner, they both knew it. And it was working.

"Ah Christ…" He heard Scott grunt as he slid through the ropes and let his brother have his way with him. The Undertaker had him by the arm, twisting it violently in what appeared to be a very uncomfortable direction.

His brother's face was a mask of fury as he went after him. He twisted harder and Scott sunk to one knee, his teeth gritted as he tried to reverse the strain. Mark didn't give him a chance. The big man climbed up the turnbuckle and walked out onto the ropes.

The crowd went insane. Cameras flashed like strobe lights around the arena as the Undertaker came down hard on his shoulder.

"You're gonna tag in your little friend there now aren't you Scott?" Mark rumbled into Steiner's ear.

"Fuck you Taker."

"Ooh…" Kane laughed reading his opponent's lips from the apron. "Bad idea." Mark seemed to think so too. The Undertaker swung hard, throwing Steiner into the ropes. The big man caught him with a boot to the face on his way back.

Scott dropped like a rock to the canvas.

Mark grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to his corner.

"Tag him." The Undertaker snarled at Test. "Tag him or I'll kill him right here."

Reluctantly, the big Canadian reached out and touched his partner's shoulder. Scott seemed to sag in relief and crawled slowly through the bottom and middle ropes.

The fans hit the roof as Test made his way into the ring. If nothing else, Vince McMahon had done a great job of turning their tragedy into a ratings breaking feud. Everyone in the arena wanted a piece of Test for what they had done and now, through Mark, they would all get to see it play out.

Kane stood on the apron screaming to be let in. This was his chance! Test was fair game and waiting.

"Kane! Kane don't do it! Please!" Stacy's voice by his feet caught him off guard.

"Get away from me you bitch!" He roared down at her. The small blonde, it seemed, wouldn't be so easily swayed. She reached up and wrapped her arms around the big man's calf.

"Don't kill him Kane! We didn't know! I swear we didn't know!" She continued. Kane couldn't believe her! How dare she think that would make it better? So what if she didn't know she was going to kill an unborn child when she told her boyfriend to attack Robin? No big deal right? Wrong.

Kane shook his leg hard but she wouldn't let go. He was going to have to do something he really didn't want to do. Glancing back toward the ring, he saw his brother working Test over. It looked like he was taking it easy on him. The big man knew why. His brother was saving him for him. In fact, he appeared to be headed toward their corner.

The big man glanced back down at the stricken woman, still holding fast to his ankle and took a deep breath.

"Let go of me Stacy." He growled down at her. The blonde shook her head but didn't budge. "Don't make me hurt you."

He looked back toward the ring and saw something he never thought he'd see. Test had the Undertaker in a vicious choke hold. Mark's face was turning purple and the ref was counting too fast. He had to do something and quick.

Looking down at Stacy one more time, he drew a deep breath and kicked with everything he had. The blonde shrieked and went flying backward into the barricade.

His leg finally free, Kane slid into the ring and set both of his fists hard between Test's shoulder blades. The big Canadian dropped the Undertaker and backed away, arching his back in pain. Kane grinned sadistically under his mask and made a break for him.

"No way Kane, you're not the legal man!" The ref bellowed as he shoved him backward with both hands. Kane glared at the little man but there wasn't much he could do but go back to his corner. He needed this match! Sulking, he resumed his position on the apron.

Kane watched as his brother got slowly to his feet. He looked alright but he wasn't moving fast enough. Test was back on him, trapping the Undertaker's arm and neck in a vice like grip.

"Damn it!" The big man growled from the outside and stretched as far as he was able for the tag.

Mark's arm was twisted back unnaturally and from what Kane could see of his face, it was showing all the strain. This wasn't like Test. He didn't try for an easy submission out. He was scared. His eyes were showing too much white as he glanced back and forth between the Undertaker and Kane on the apron. He wanted out.

Kane laughed to himself under his mask. That wasn't going to happen. Suddenly as if by transference of thought, Mark was back in action, ducking under Test's arm and reversing the arm lock. The big Canadian doubled over as Taker torqued down hard and walked his man over to his corner.

"You ready little brother?" Mark was grinning wildly even as he breathed heavy.

"Just let me in." Kane replied and held out his hand. Mark chuckled to himself and slapped it.

"C'mon Kane." Test grunted as the big man climbed over the ropes. "I'll take you out like I did your girl." Mark's eyebrow shot up at the false bravado and he shook his head. This was not the smartest move Test could have made. Mark had never seen Kane so wrapped up in the destruction of any one person, with perhaps the exception of himself, in all the years they'd been working together.

"That's right Andy…" Kane chuckled. "You like beating on girls don't you?" Test looked up and spat on the big man.

"You wouldn't believe what I did to your little girl." He hissed up at Kane. "She never complained." Kane didn't waste any more time as he slowly wiped the saliva off his mask. Suppressing the urge to grab both sides of the Canadian's head and twist, he settled for a clubbing blow to the back of the neck that sent Test sprawling.

In the back of his mind he could hear his brother on the apron shouting at him but it didn't matter. He had Test at his feet and he was finally going to pay for destroying the first chance Kane had ever had for a normal family.

_He killed my child…_ Kane thought as he grabbed the other man by the hair, hauled him to a standing position, and delivered a vicious elbow to the side of his face. Miraculously, Test kept his feet. Kane tilted his head minutely in disbelief and through a forearm at him. Test rocked again but still didn't go down. Kane shook his head and, grabbing him by the arm, sent him flying toward the far ropes. The Canadian bounced back running full force toward him. At the last second, Kane saw Test's arm come up for a clothesline. He ducked under it and, wrapping a massive arm around the Canadian's waist, lifted him off his feet and swung him around before dropping to the mat in a brutal sidewalk slam.

The crowd erupted as Test's back collided with the mat and Kane ate it up. For once in his life he wasn't wrong about something. Test had done so much wrong that all of these people could see it! Their cheers became shouts for blood in his ears and he was more than happy to oblige them.

"This is for Robin you son-of-a-bitch." He growled more to himself than to the man seemingly unconscious on the canvas. He got up and slid out of the ring near his brother's feet, rummaging around under the apron.

"Kane what in the hell are you doin?" Mark's voice sounded from his right side. "Get in there and finish this."

"That's what I'm going to do." He growled and glared at his brother as he pulled a chair out from under the ring.

"You're gonna get us disqualified." Mark said very matter-of-factly. Kane shrugged. "You'd rather just kill him?"

"I'm not going to kill him, just break his legs." Mark could see the leering grin even though it was hidden by his brother's mask. He couldn't help it, he laughed and stepped aside just in time to catch Scott Steiner by the fist and shove him back toward his end of the ring.

Kane watched Steiner bounce off the far barricade and slid into the ring, his steel chair in hand. The referee's back was to him as he counted over Test's still prone form. The big man tested the weight in his hand. It felt good. It would be the beginning of the end of Test. So what if they lost the match? Kane wasn't there to add to his win column, he was there to destroy the man who was finally attempting to get to his feet.

Kane hefted the chair to chest level as Test worked his way to one foot, and then to the other. He could feel the anticipation of the crowd worming it's way into him. They wanted this as much as he did. Test would bleed. The big man realized at that moment, exactly how much he needed to see him suffer. It wasn't a want, it was a _need_. His whole body had begun to vibrate with it. The chair was shaking in his hands as he watched the big Canadian staggering senselessly around the wildly gesturing ref.

The whole scene had gone to slow motion. Kane could see each droplet of sweat on his opponent's face, every rise and fall of his chest as he gasped for air and reached out to get past the ref and toward his own corner. Even the faces in the crowd were clear to him. Every body at ringside was screaming for carnage and it was his job to deliver it to them.

Finally, Test's face turned toward him and Kane could see the recognition in his eyes. It was the moment he'd been waiting for. The big man took a big step toward Test and brought the chair back to swing…

BOOM!

The flash from the pyro on the stage momentarily blinded him. The chair went crashing to the mat and Test was gone. He and Steiner were at the barricade as far as they could get from Taker without putting themselves in the path of whatever was coming down the ramp.

"What the…" Kane whispered as flames leapt up in lazy streams across the front of the stage. He glanced backward toward his brother but Mark's face was the same mask of confusion and disbelief.

The crowd was a dull hush as the fires began to slow and finally stop. Everyone in the arena seemed suddenly subdued. Even the four men in the match glanced back and forth between each other in bewilderment.

"What the hell was that?" Mark barked across the ring at his brother. Kane could only raise his hands and shake his head. Then the lights went out. The crowd broke into reluctant cheers. Something was about to happen, they knew it. It was in the air but…what?

The lights flashed briefly before they kicked back on and before Kane or Mark could make sense of what was happening, the fans erupted in a deafening roar.

Kane's head whipped from side to side just in time to see a red blur leap out of the ring to Test and take him to the ground as Steiner made a break for the ramp and disappeared.

"KANE!" Mark yelled and motioned him on as he jumped off the apron and ran at the commotion.

The big man shook himself out of his disbelief and slid out in front of Mark.

When he saw the scene on the floor his heart nearly stopped. Test was on his back on the ground fighting for everything he was worth as his face bled openly against the most familiar red hair Kane knew.

"Robin!" He screamed and moved to grab her about the waist but stopped himself. What if she wasn't healed? If he grabbed her he could hurt her. What was she doing there? She was supposed to be back at home in Detroit! Who the hell gave her the okay to get back on the road? Why hadn't she told him?

"Kane get her!" Mark ordered and shoved him toward her.

Reluctantly, the big man grabbed her by the arm and pulled. She didn't move but she shot him a look of such unbridled ecstasy that he staggered back a step. He opened his mouth to say something, anything but nothing came out. He had to make sense of what was going on.

Kane took another step backward as she jumped to her feet beside Test, delivered an evil kick to his kidney area, and reached a hand out to the big man.

Kane couldn't wrap his brain around what he was seeing. There, with a bloody hand extended, was the love of his life whom he'd left in her apartment two states away to recuperate from a brutal attack and here she was, seemingly in perfect health and looking more beautiful in her retribution than she ever had.

The big man shook his head again and finally took her outstretched hand, smearing Test's blood on his as well as she lead him into the ring.

"What are you doing here?" Kane's voice was a cross between anger and awe. How could she not tell him about this?

Robin didn't answer. Instead, she pulled him to her and, tilting his mask up just enough to find his lips, kissed him as hard as she could in front of the entire arena.

The bottom dropped out from under him as the crowd thundered their approval from the stands. This was his Robin and she was here! All thoughts of anger at her disappeared as he felt her arms around his waist.

"SHIT!" The sound of Mark's cursing tore him from the moment. Kane turned in time to duck the charging Canadian and immediately berated himself. He'd ducked to save himself but hadn't given any thought to Robin! What was wrong with him?

He glanced up from the mat in time to see Robin sidestep Test and bring something small and black down between his shoulder blades. The big Canadian crumpled to the canvas and lay twitching.

Robin raised her arms to the crowd and there was another BOOM of pyrotechnics as the ring posts exploded taking the crowd up with them.

Kane was getting to his feet when Mark walked up beside him. Both men watched in wonder as Robin played to the fans, climbing the turnbuckles and raising her arms in triumph. When she jumped down, she winked conspiratorially at both of them and turned back to Test. The big Canadian was on his hands and knees coughing violently. Robin knelt down beside him.

"NO!" Kane blurted and tried to go to her but his brother laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I think she's got this. Let her have her moment." He said. Kane took a deep breath but still managed a small step toward her. If Test was playing possum, he wanted to be close enough to finish what he'd started in the ring.

"You stupid bitch!" Test growled and gagged, leaning down onto his elbows as another coughing fit overtook him.

"Maybe so…" Robin smirked beside his ear. "But a stupid bitch who's not afraid to even the odds." She waggled the little black box in front of him and depressed a small trigger on the side. A small blue spark appeared between two metal prongs at it's top. Test's face went white as she drove the Tazer into his shoulder. He made a piteous sound as he fell back to the canvas and convulsed until she released him and jumped to her feet.

The crowd was eating it up. The entire arena was on its feet, stomping and screaming for Robin, for the Phoenix that couldn't be killed or stopped. The flashbulbs were blinding as they popped like strobes. Kane and Mark watched from the other side of the ring, kayfabe forgotten, and marveled at the presence her character had.

"That's my girl." Kane heard himself say and Mark clapped him hard on the back laughing.

"She's something alright." He said to his brother. Suddenly, his hand tightened on Kane's shoulder. Stacy came out of nowhere with a feeble spear that caught the distracted Robin in the ribs.

Robin cursed herself as her back hit the mat. Of course Stacy was at ringside! Test wouldn't let her out of his sight for that long!

Steeling herself for the onslaught she knew was coming, Robin managed to catch the blonde's foot as it came toward her and flip her onto the canvas. Robin jumped to her feet and saw Kane hovering threateningly over Stacy.

"I've got this." She said to him, her voice full of more menace than he'd originally thought her capable of. It nearly made his skin crawl but he stepped away, circling around so he could keep an eye on Test as well as see what Robin had planned.

The redhead reached down and grabbed a handful of blonde hair and dragged the suddenly overwhelmed Stacy to her feet.

"I…I'm sorry…we didn't know!" She begged. If Robin had been in a better mood, the tears in Stacy's eyes might have given her pause. However, circumstances as they were, she didn't so much as bat an eyelash.

"That doesn't make it any better." The redhead said flatly and, letting go of Stacy's hair, delivered a brutal open handed slap to her face. The blonde gasped and staggered back raising her hands to the already forming welt.

"Stace?" Test muttered from the ground. Stacy immediately turned toward the voice and bent to help him. Robin growled and planted her boot into the small of her back. With a yelp, Stacy went stumbling forward over the Canadian. Robin followed.

With what little composure he'd managed to collect, he grabbed the redhead's ankle. That was all it took. Mark stepped on his arm until he let go then pulled the big man up to his feet, wrapping him into a choke.

Robin glanced back at the Undertaker and then to Kane before she nodded. The men seemed to have Test well in hand. She'd done all she was capable of doing to him. It was time to deal with Stacy.

The blonde was on her knees, trying to regain herself. Robin stepped over and booted her again in the hip. Stacy yelped and flopped over onto her side.

"Robin…please." She whimpered, backing away as Robin strode over to her. "I…didn't mean to…I didn't think he'd…"

"Don't please me Blondie…" Robin growled settling one foot to either side of Stacy. "When I begged you tried to kill me."

"No…" Stacy squealed as Robin dropped to her knees, straddling her, preventing her escape. The blonde's eyes grew as huge as dinner plates when Robin reached behind her and pulled something out of her boot. The brass knuckles flashed in the arena lighting and made Robin smile even as Stacy began to cry again.

"Don't beg. Don't cry. You deserve this." Robin's voice was neutral, like a doctor's telling you that even though you don't want the shot you're going to get it.

Stacy closed her eyes and held her breath as Robin slid the metal down her fingers and settled it against her palm. The redhead couldn't help but smile as she cocked back and, with no thoughts of remorse, brought her fist down to the side of Stacy's jaw.

She felt the bone pop under her knuckles as the event security grabbed her and tried to pull her off the blonde. Robin didn't fight them. She had done a bit of what she'd come to do. Stacy was crying on the mat, holding her broken jaw. She twisted in the security guard's arms long enough to see a ring of similarly dressed men surrounding Mark and Kane. For now it was done. If she had anything to say about it, they'd have another chance later.

Kane watched as the security half carried Robin back up the ramp. The crowd cheered her on as she walked with them, turning here and there to acknowledge them but not once did she fight.

Once she disappeared through the curtains, he and Mark followed, their entourage keeping a safe distance.

"Is this in the script?" Mark chuckled leaning close to Kane's ear. The big man shrugged and kept moving. They'd find out backstage. If they kept them walking toward the garage? Well, that might be a problem.

Mark glanced toward him as they made it to the stage. That was all it took. Both men stopped and raised their fists before disappearing behind the curtain themselves.


	50. Chapter 49

_**Author's Note**: Sorry this chapter is sort of short. It's more an inbetween to the drama yet to come...heh Don't hate me! lolol Thank you! All of you, for the awesome reviews. I'll get back to writing. ;)_

* * *

Robin was practically bouncing on her feet as Kane and Mark made their way through the curtain and the dozen or so security dispersed backstage.

"KANE!" She squeaked and jumped on the big man kissing his masked cheeks and forehead. "Are you surprised!"

"What? Robin…YES! What are you doing here?" The big man managed to get out.

"I wanted to surprise you!" She laughed as he set her down on her feet.

"Are you okay to be here?" He asked immediately taking her by the shoulders and looking her over.

"I feel fine." She grumbled, crossing her arms under her chest. "I wouldn't get back into the ring if I didn't feel fine, dear."

"You feeling fine and you actually being fine are two very different things." Kane retorted as he took off his mask and wiped his face on a towel Mark had brought to him.

"Hey little girl. Nice work out there." He smiled down at her, ruffling her hair.

"Thanks Taker." She grinned back. "I'm pretty proud of that one myself."

"Be careful with this one bro. She's something else." The big redhead said before clapping each of them on a shoulder and disappearing toward the locker rooms.

"Well it's nice to see he doesn't hate me anymore." Robin laughed as they watched him go.

"He never did hate you, sweetheart." Kane chuckled and pulled her against him. "He just didn't trust your motives." Robin shrugged against him.

"I have no motives." She pouted.

"So who cleared you to come back?" Kane tried to sound nonchalant. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the afterglow of her triumph but he had to know everything was fine.

"I was cleared before you left." She lied but the grin on her face was as genuine as she could make it. It seemed to assuage Kane's anxiety. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Don't scare me like that. I was afraid to grab you out there." He chuckled and, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, began walking in the same direction Mark had gone. Robin swatted at his hand and moved to speak when the curtain at Gorilla parted and Test staggered through.

Kane stopped and positioned himself just slightly in front of Robin as the big Canadian stared a hole through them both.

"Keep walking Test." The big man warned, his face as cold and impassive as granite. The Canadian sneered and strode through, shoving them both toward the wall with what little strength he had left.

"This isn't over." He growled turning to walk backwards as he went down the hall.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Robin smiled sweetly, stepping around Kane. The big man swore under his breath and wrapped his arm around the front of her shoulders to keep her in place.

"Just wait sweetheart, I'll make sure you regret tonight."

"Go Test. Just go." Kane said, his voice as neutral as his face. It left no room for protest and, luckily for the Canadian, he recognized it and moved on.

"Wow… I think he's really pissed." Robin mused as Test disappeared around a corner.

"Don't provoke him too much. I won't always be around to protect you." Kane warned as they started moving again. Robin wrinkled her nose at him.

"I wonder where Stacy is." She said ignoring his warning. It was Kane's turn to shrug.

"I don't even want to think about her." He sighed and opened the door to his locker room. Immediately, he was assaulted by an ankle high, black and white blur. "Spike!" The big man laughed as he scooped the little wiggling dog up into his arms.

"I had to bring him with me." Robin beamed as she watched the reunion. "He's not the same without you around."

"Yeah, he doesn't have me or the other dogs to kick around." He laughed and set him down. Spike instantly made his way over to a pile that had once been Kane's travel bag. The dog had pulled everything out and made himself a nest.

"Nice job dog." Robin muttered as she watched him circle and finally flop down. "I didn't leave you in here so you could trash the place."

"He always does this." Kane laughed then turned to face Robin. "Where are you staying?"

"Well…here's the thing." She began sidling up beside him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I don't have a room."

"What do you mean you don't have a room?"

"I didn't set one up because I figured I'd be staying with you." She winked evilly and swatted him on the butt.

"Well, you'll have to take that up with Mark." The big man said crossing his arms across his chest and cocking his hips to one side. It was all Robin could do to keep her eyes on his face when he stood like that. It was like a petulant child with a hint of cowboy.

"You've taken to staying with your brother and Sara in my absence?" She snickered.

"No, just Mark. Sara went home for a while."

"Oh she did, did she? I thought those two were joined at the hip or something." Robin said, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. Kane nodded. Robin shook her head minutely and sat down on a bench to take out her contacts. "I hope everything's alright."

"Me too." Kane said, his face darkening as he sat down across from her. "I hadn't even thought of that."

"Whatever it is, if either of them wanted to talk about it, they would. Right?"

"Yeah I guess so." Kane's voice didn't sound so sure. "Maybe I should go and talk to Mark…"

"Oh no you don't!" Robin all but barked as she tossed her contact case into her duffel bag. "Remember where their meddling got us?"

"Ooh, good point." He brightened. "But that's better now. Right?"

"You better believe it, big man." Robin grinned and stood up walking over to sit facing him on his lap. "I'm not letting you let anyone get in the way again." She grinned and kissed him with all the passion she had. Kane groaned against her lips and wrapped his arms around her ribs, pulling her as close to him as he could manage. No, he wasn't going to let her go away again. Never. Maybe Mark had the right idea…

"Hey bro, you ready to…. oh geez, sorry man." Mark muttered as he opened and quickly closed the door again.

"KNOCK!" Kane sputtered even as he laughed. "This is why you knock!"

"C'mon in Taker. It's alright." Robin assured him standing and pulling the door open.

"No no, I don't want to interrupt." Mark giggled but the look in his eyes said he had every intention of staying. "I'm gonna head back to the hotel. You uh, just show up when you're ready." The grin was still firmly in place. Kane rolled his eyes and waved his brother out of the room.

"Actually, I have a favor to ask you, Taker." Robin began. Mark attempted to sober his face and turned toward her. "I don't have a room. Can I crash with you guys?"

"Do you really have to ask that question, little girl?" He smiled. "…And you've got to stop callin me Taker. My friends call me Mark."

"I told you he didn't hate you." Kane teased. Robin shot him a look that could curdle milk. "Well, he doesn't!"

"No. I don't hate ya darlin." Mark began looking more serious than Robin had ever seen him outside the ring. "Matter of fact, I think I owe you an apology."

"Taker…Mark, really it's alright. I don't blame you for looking out for Kane."

"Really though." He continued holding a hand up for silence. "I don't do this very often so let me finish or it'll never get said." He sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyes before going on. "I pride myself on being a good judge of character around here. I've been in this business a long time and I've seen a lot of stupid shit come through. I should've known you weren't like the rest of 'em."

"Mark…" Robin tried to stop him. Mark just shook his head.

"As far as I can tell, you're probably the best thing that's ever happened to big ugly here. Keep him happy and he'll do the same for you. I know it."

"Thanks Mark." Kane said as he stood and pulled Robin to him.

"Don't mention it." Mark said and smiled almost sadly. "I'll see y'all back at the hotel."

"We'll be around shortly." He said to his brother. Mark nodded and waving good-bye, disappeared into the hallway.

"Wow." Kane said once he'd shut the door. "That doesn't happen."

"What do you mean it doesn't happen?"

"He…doesn't apologize. Ever." Kane muttered bending to retrieve his things from under the dog. Spike growled at the disturbance but settled nicely once he'd been handed to Robin.

"So I should take that as a compliment?" She asked scratching the dog behind the ear. Kane nodded emphatically. "Good to know."

"I hope he's okay." The big man said, more thinking out loud than to Robin.

"Is an apology that out of character?"

"Yeah. It is." Robin shrugged and chewed at her bottom lip. Come to think of it, Mark did seem a bit somber even for the Undertaker. Maybe she'd try to get him to open up to her after all. She knew all about the rocky history between the brothers and she knew how close Kane was to Sara. Perhaps an impartial third party was exactly what Mark needed…

"I don't suppose we can do anything about it here." Robin yawned and set Spike down on a bench. "Get in the shower and I'll pack up our stuff. Let's get to the hotel. I'm tired."

Kane grinned and swooped in to plant another soft kiss against her lips before nodding and retreating toward the showers.


	51. Chapter 50

The phone was just ringing again. Mark sighed. He hadn't been able to get a hold of Sara all day and he was really starting to worry. It wasn't like her not to answer or at the very least call back.

She'd been distant and quiet since the incident in the hallway with Stacy. He'd tried to talk to her but she hadn't seemed interested. Maybe she was still mad? Mark shook his head.

Granted, he'd never really said he was sorry for their last fight but he didn't feel sorry. She was getting in way over her head with Stacy and Test and he was only trying to point it out to her. Just trying to show her how dangerous they could be. She could be so stubborn sometimes…

"Hi, we're not home right now…" The answering machine babbled in his ear. The big man let out a deep breath and waited for the beep.

"Baby girl? Are you there?" He waited. "Sara, talk to me. I'm startin to get worried. Call me when you get this all right? I love ya darlin."

"Hello?" A breathless voice came from the other end as he moved to close his cell phone.

"Sara?"

"Yeah." She said. Mark felt himself smiling immediately.

"I miss you."

"I know hon. I just had to get away for a while. The road was starting to get to me."

"Gets to me too. It gets to me more when you're not here." He was met with silence. "Baby girl, are you still mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" Mark cringed. She was mad all right. He could hear the tightness in her beautiful voice.

"Darlin, I just don't want you to get hurt is all."

"Mark, stop it. It's not worth arguing about anymore. I'm tired and…" There was a knocking at the door. He could hear it through the phone.

"Who's that?" He asked and tried to keep the irritation out of his voice at the interruption.

"Hang on." Mark grumbled and folded his arms as he leaned back against the headboard of the hotel bed. "Mark? John's here." She laughed and Mark smiled. He knew he could count on his old friend to check on her while he was home.

"Tell Bradshaw he's a son of a bitch." He chuckled. "Only ever shows up when I'm not home."

"What'd you call me ya redneck piece of scooter trash?" The familiar voice growled even as he laughed through the phone.

"Thanks brother." Mark said and meant it. He'd mentioned to Bradshaw about Sara's sudden change in attitude before his friend had gone home with a dislocated shoulder. He knew if anyone could get to the bottom of it, it was John Bradshaw.

"Don't mention it. I'll take care of everything. Call ya later. Here's your wife."

"Hello?" Sara laughed as she regained the phone.

"Well I'll let ya go visit with the asshole." Mark laughed. "I'll call ya when I get up in the morning. Alright?"

"Sure thing Taker." She giggled. "Talk to you tomorrow." Mark frowned. She never called him Taker.

"Alright baby girl, I love you."

"You too baby. Bye." She said and was gone.

Mark frowned at his cell phone and snapped it shut. He didn't feel any better, not at all.

Sighing heavily, he tossed his cell phone down on the bedside table before standing and stretching. Suddenly, Mark was restless.

"What the hell…" He muttered to himself and walked to the dresser to leave a note. He was going out to try to clear his head and the last thing he needed was Kane to come looking for him. The big baby could be slightly over protective at times.

Grabbing his keys, he fought the urge to punch the doorframe and walked out.

By the time he'd gotten to the elevator he was thoroughly pissed off.

"She called me Taker…" He grumbled and punched the button for the lobby. Where did that come from? Where had she been all day? Hadn't she thought to call him even once? Had she thought about him at all?

His brain was running circles around itself and he hated it. He hated how he thought at all when she wasn't with him. When she traveled with the company he never once worried about their relationship, not once. But as soon as she was gone and he was alone…

"I need a fuckin drink." He sighed and leaned his head back against the lift wall. Why was he worrying? It wasn't like they had any problems. She was perfect for him and she constantly told him the same. They enjoyed the same sports, ate the same foods, laughed at the same things, and when he looked in her eyes he saw the same love reflected there that he felt for her. See? No reason to freak out…

But he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it.

The elevator opened onto the lobby. There wasn't much happening as he made his way to the revolving glass door and stopped, glancing at his keys in his hand.

"No…" He said and made a sharp turn to the right. No sense in tempting fate. He was in the mood to drown his insecurities and he could do that just fine in the hotel bar. No chance of getting pulled over and thrown in jail if all he had to do after was stumble up to his room.

The bar was more crowded than he'd hoped. The big man fidgeted with his bandana and made his way to a table near the back. It was dark enough; maybe he wouldn't have to deal with anyone but his old friend Jack.


	52. Chapter 51

A/N: _having issues with editing stuff so I've had to resort to shorter chapters to maintain the flow. Worry not, I'll still update. It'll just be…er…well shorter… lol. Thanks for the reviews as always! It so keeps me motivated!_

"Taker?" A feminine voice to his side dragged him out of the bottom of his fifth double. Blearily he glanced up and saw a lot of blonde hair and some nice boobs. He grinned. He shouldn't be this drunk. Had he eaten after the show? Mark couldn't remember.

Shaking his head to clear his vision, the woman in front of him finally jogged something in his memory banks.

"Torrie?" He asked just to be sure. She nodded.

"Mind if I sit down?" She asked and waited until he pulled out the chair to his left before she sat.

"What can I do for ya?" He slurred minutely and caught himself. Ooh, not good.

"I was just worried about you is all." Her voice was filled with all the compassion Sara's seemed to have been missing over the phone. It was nice.

"Don't worry about me darlin." He chuckled and leaned back motioning for the waitress and another round. "I'm fine."

"You don't look so fine." She frowned and reached over to touch his arm.

The alcohol sent the contact straight to his groin. He pulled his arm back and tried to scoot his chair away. It didn't work. "Maybe I should go get someone to help you back to your room?" Mark shook his head furiously and regretted it immediately. Everything spun.

"I thank ya little girl but I swear I am jus' fine." He thought it sounded all right. Judging from the look in her eyes, he was wrong. _And so what if I'm not fine?_ He thought to himself as she reached further to touch his arm again. It gave him chills. Mark shook his head and found the concern he'd seen in her face a moment ago suddenly quite patronizing.

"Taker…"

"Leave me be." He muttered and retrieved his arm from her grasp for the second time just in time to pay the nice waitress as she set down his sixth Jack and Coke. "It's a double right?" He asked her somewhat forlornly as he handed her a twenty and instructed her to yet again, keep the change. She assured him it was and wandered away.

"Mark…" She tried again and reached for him. The big man fixed her with a tight glare.

"I think you'd better go away now." _Before I forget I'm married._ He finished in his head. The thought gave him pause. Not once since they'd gotten together had he found himself even considering another woman but here he was staring down the very low cut shirt of a coworker. Good Lord… This was definitely his last drink.

Torrie's eyes narrowed as she stood up and walked away without saying a word.

_Well, at least that crisis was averted._ He thought to himself and fell to staring into the dark liquid in his glass.

"But what's the real problem?" He sighed and tipped back his drink, draining it in one long swallow. Mark shook his head and set the glass off to the side. There was no sense in worrying anymore that night. The problem would fix itself. They always did. And if it didn't…

The very idea sent a chill down his spine.


	53. Chapter 52

A/N: _having issues with editing stuff so I've had to resort to shorter chapters to maintain the flow. Worry not, I'll still update. It'll just be…er…well shorter… lol. Thanks for the reviews as always! It so keeps me motivated!_

"Oh thank God Kane." Torrie blurted on her way out of the bar and hurried over to the big man and Robin as they pushed through the revolving door.

"Torrie?" Kane asked confused. "You were looking for me?" Never once in all the years they'd worked together had she condescended to speak to him.

"Well, it's your brother actually he…"

"What about Mark?" Kane cut her off, anxiety knotting his stomach as visions of horrific accidents and worse ran through his head. He'd had enough of hospitals for one year.

"He's over in the bar and he's really drunk." Torrie looked worried but her words immediately released his tension.

"He's fine." Kane laughed and draped an arm around Robin's shoulders.

"I don't know…" The blonde said dubiously but Kane waved her off.

"Taker is fine right where he is. The best thing for you to do is leave him the hell alone."

"But…" Kane shook his head.

"Thanks for the info but I promise you he's fine."

"If you say so." She muttered and with a perfunctory nod to Robin turned for the elevators. Kane chuckled and shook his head as she left.

"What was that about?" Robin asked, the same confusion in her voice that Kane felt.

"My guess is with Sara gone she was trying to occupy some space." Kane snorted. "He doesn't notice it but most of the women here have had their sights on him for years."

"Mark?" Robin gasped. "Well, I guess it's not too big a stretch, he's not a bad looking man." Kane tilted his head and stared at her. "What? He's not! Not _my _type but he's a good looking guy."

"Right…" He laughed and ruffled her hair. Robin wrinkled her nose at him but started off in the direction Torrie had gone. Kane didn't move.

"What's the matter?" She asked when she realized she'd traversed half the lobby alone.

"Maybe I should go check on Mark."

"I thought you said he was fine." She asked making her way back to him.

"I only said that to keep Torrie's hands to herself." Kane said and glanced nervously toward the bar. "It's not like him to just get hammered anymore. Yeah he drinks but…"

"I'll go." Robin offered and ran a hand down Kane's exposed jaw. He was exhausted but she knew he'd never admit it. He'd nearly fallen asleep in the truck on the way here. "You take Spike upstairs and I'll go check on your brother."

"No, I'd better go deal with him." Kane sighed and rubbed at his eyes through his mask. Robin shook her head. If Mark was really as out of it as Torrie said, he didn't need his brother poking at him. Kane had told her stories about their dealings with each other and their problems and nearly all of them had ended in at least some bruises. No, Kane was already tired and cranky. Besides, sometimes a woman's touch was necessary.

Robin had the gift of gab from an early age. If anyone could get Mark to open up, it was her.

"Go. Get Spike settled and get some sleep. I'll retrieve the big bad Undertaker and be up shortly." Kane glanced down at her, then to the bar, and finally toward the elevators. Robin could see how tired he was. She just hoped he'd listen to reason and avoid any more bloodshed.

"Alright." Kane finally sighed. "Don't take too long. If you get him going you'll be there all night."

"Don't worry." She smiled and lifted his mask enough to kiss him. "We'll be right up."

Kane shook his head and, with Spike's carrier in tow, made his way toward the elevator.

"You alright there Taker?" Robin tried to sound lighthearted as she said it but the look in his eyes as he glanced up to her took all the playfulness out of her.

"I thought I told you to call me Mark?" He muttered and went back to watching the crowd.

"Okay, we'll try this again. You alright there Mark?" She teased and sat down beside him. "I heard you were in here. I thought I'd come say hi."

"Hi." He grumbled and tipped back a glass. Robin took a quick inventory and saw there were six more empties in front of him. "Shouldn't you and my brother be playing kissy face somewhere?"

"I sent Kane upstairs, he's exhausted." She said and tried to figure a way to get to the bottom of this problem. In as long as she'd known him (granted, that hadn't been terribly long), she'd never seen Mark this out of control. He was the rock around the locker room. He was always the one to give advice and mediate problems but now, he looked like hell.

"You should be too girl." He began after a long silence. "You had a hell of a night tonight yourself."

"Nah, I feel great." She smiled and punched him in the shoulder. "I never knew electricity could bring such happiness." Mark chuckled and nodded to her before finishing his drink and setting the empty with the others.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" A waitress asked as she came over.

"Yeah, get me whatever he's drinking." Robin told her and glanced to Mark. He nodded and waggled one of the glasses at her.

"Comin right up."

"You're gonna drink with me?" Mark asked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sure. You really don't look like you need to be alone." Robin said honestly. Mark could respect that. Kane had done well for himself this time. He was right, there was no pretense to this woman. If she had something to say, she said it. If something needed doing, she had it done. It was refreshing. It reminded him of Sara.

"No…" He slurred. "I probably don't." AH! That was nearly a breakthrough!

"What's on your mind Mark? You look like you're sinking."

"Drowning is more like it." He chuckled and took his fresh drink from the waitress. Robin took hers and reached for her wallet. Mark swatted forlornly at her hand and passed the waitress another twenty.

"Pickling yourself tonight would be appropriate." Robin commented dryly and took a swig of her drink. She nearly gagged. She and Jack Daniels had never had a friendly relationship. Mark burst out laughing.

"It's an acquired taste."

"You could've warned me." Robin grumbled and swatted him back.

"You could've asked." He was still laughing. That was good.

"Kane tells me you don't do this to yourself very often. He's worried." Mark rolled his eyes. Damn it. She should've gone for subtle but Robin had a sneaking suspicion the man beside her would appreciate directness.

"Of course he's worried. He's seen me worse though."

"Oh good, at least you admit this is bad." She giggled and tried her drink again. It was still awful but she managed to get some down.

"It helps me think."

"Helps you think? If I had as many of these as you have I wouldn't be able to remember my own name let alone whatever it was I was trying to think about." Robin squeaked and waved her hand over his empties. "Shouldn't they clean these up or something?" Mark shook his head.

"If I can see what I've had I'll be less apt to over do it." Mark muttered and clinked his glass with hers. Robin couldn't help but laugh. This wasn't overdoing it? Good lord!

"Mark, what's going on?" Robin asked out of nowhere. Mark actually flinched. "This isn't like you."

"Don't worry about me darlin, I'm just an old man tryin to figure out what to about my insecurities." Robin was taken aback. How terribly honest of him.

"Is this about Sara going home?" She asked. Mark flinched again as if she'd hit him but didn't respond. Oh yeah, the Undertaker was having an attack of homesickness.

"Doesn't matter. I've got a job to do." He muttered and tossed back his drink, emptying it in one gulp.

"Your wife loves you Mark." She offered. The pain in his eyes was so very raw. "She just had to get away for a bit."

"I just can't help feelin that if I can't be with her that someone else'll step in. She's a beautiful woman and I'm damn lucky she looked twice at me at all."

"She has eyes for no one but you." Robin grinned at the memory of them together. The first day she'd met them the emotion between them was tangible.

"She's been…weird…lately." He frowned. "We had a fight and she left before we could resolve it."

"You, my large friend, worry too much." Robin chuckled. Whew… the alcohol was worming its way into her nicely.

"Maybe so." He conceded and smiled toward her but it didn't reach all the way to his eyes.

"No, it's true. Your wife is your world and of course you're going to miss her but I honestly don't think you've got anything to worry about." Finally, the sparkle was back in his green eyes. It was such a relief.

"I know you're right but…"

"But nothing." Robin stopped him. "You've had enough. Let's go upstairs." Mark shot her an odd look. Robin choked on the last of her Jack and Coke. "No! Nothing like that you sick old bastard!" Taker burst out laughing.

"Gotcha." He grinned and stood up, dropping another twenty on the table. "Lets go get some sleep. It's gonna be a long trip tomorrow."


	54. Chapter 54

Lita walked into the Coliseum at the MGM Grand in a daze. She'd left her hotel room early that morning and had been wandering up and down Las Vegas Boulevard an din and out of casinos ever since.

She needed desperately to think and the stark anonymity of the chaos of the city was exactly what she needed to do it. Now that she was back for the night's show however, she didn't feel much better.

Her brain was in a fog. The redhead chided herself for not being focused for her match that night but it didn't seem to help either. No matter what she did, her mind always slipped back to Matt.

Being with him lately was like a breath of fresh air. He was the old Matt again. He was fun loving and impulsive and up for anything she needed. It was like stepping back in time to when they first met. It was great!

Lita found herself looking forward to finding him at the arenas so they could climb up into the empty seats to watch the set up crews ready the events and giggle together at all the latest backstage gossip. They'd nearly cried laughing when news of Stacy's broken jaw got back to them.

The redhead couldn't quite remember a time when the two of them had had more fun or had been better friends and that bothered her…a lot.

Could his change of heart possibly have been so complete after his many years of transformation into the monster she had watched trash their apartment a few months ago? That was the biggest part of her problem. Had her actually leaving him been enough to jolt him into the reality of what he had been doing to her? Lita wanted to say yes but she couldn't quite make herself believe it.

She shook her head minutely to clear it and made a left toward the men's locker room. It was still a good four hours to show time but she was sure he was there. Since their partial reconciliation, Matt had done his best to match his schedule to hers just so he would be available to her.

The redhead was smiling finally as she knocked on the door. No one answered and she could hear no movement from the other side but that wasn't unusual. If he were back in the showers, he'd never have heard it. That thought in mind, she turned the knob and gave the door a push.

"Hello?" She giggled opening the door and stepping through. The room was mostly deserted aside from a lone duffel bag she didn't recognize. "Anybody?" Still nothing. Lita sighed feeling slightly deflated and turned back toward the door to leave.

"Lita?" A voice called, as she was about to push through. The redhead's heart skipped a beat at the sound. She turned around so fast she nearly tripped over her own feet.

"Jeff?" She whispered at the man standing in the shower room door. His hair was dripping wet but he was wearing a pair of work out pants and had a towel draped over his narrow shoulders like he'd just started to get dressed. "Oh my God Jeff!" She screamed and launched herself at him wrapping him in a tight hug. "Jesus where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

The congenial chuckling against the side of her face chased away the last of her malaise. At that point, nothing else mattered. Jeff was back and with Matt's newfound lease on life, Lita had her family back.

"Leets, calm down." He chuckled again and too her by the shoulders, holding her at arm's length to look at her.

"Where have you been you shit?" The redhead asked again and was surprised by the tremble in her voice. Jeff's hazel eyes just smiled down on her as he wiped a tear from her cheek. She was so excited to see him, so relieved to see him all right that she hadn't realized she was crying. "You…you can't just disappear like that! Do you hear me?"

Jeff smiled sweetly and pulled her tight to his chest again.

"I missed you too." He said into the top of her head. For some reason, that short statement set her blood to boiling.

"Then why the hell haven't you called?" Lita roared, pushing him away so suddenly that he nearly fell backward into the showers.

"What?" Jeff spat as he righted himself.

"You know, called? You use phones for that!" She raged on. Suddenly, she felt so hurt that he'd been gone so long and hadn't even bothered to call. Did she mean that little to him? So many time she'd said he loved her like a sister and he couldn't even call her to let her know he was alive?

"Lita…" Jeff blustered as she passed back and forth in front of him. "I…I couldn't call."

"What do you mean you couldn't call? Of course you could have called." She went on. All the anger was just seething beneath the surface. It was like she couldn't help herself.

Sure, she was thrilled beyond knowing to see Jeff alive and well let alone in the locker room but of all the selfish, uncaring things… "Lita stop it!" Jeff finally yelled and snatched at her hand as she passed. The redhead pulled out of his reach and wiped fiercely at her heated tears again.

"No Jeff! I thought we were friends and you just up and disappear for months and expect everything to be all right? No…no Jeff, that is not how things work!" Lita's voice cracked on her and that was it. She fell against him and sobbed outright.

"I'm sorry Leets." Jeff cooed as he held her. "They don't allow phone calls or visits when you're inpatient." Lita's head snapped up at his words.

"Inpatient?" She blurted, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Yeah, I thought you knew." The redhead stepped back and took a good long look at him.

She could see it now. His normally sparkling and mischievous eyes looked tired and were ringed every so slightly with dark spots. His chest while still very well toned was not as big as it should have been. It looked like he hadn't seen the inside of a gym in quite a while. Then there was his skin. It's normally bronze tone looked like it had given up some of its color to a very slight gray pallor.

"Give me your arm." She said tightly and held a hand out. Jeff's eyes closed as he let out a deep breath and forlornly lifted his right arm out to her.

Frowning, Lita snatched his wrist harder than she should have and turned it so she could see the skin of his forearm. "Jesus Christ Jeff…" She whispered and ran her fingers over the tiny dots of scar tissue lining his veins. "You were doing so well." The anger was gone from her voice now. There was only the concern and love for her friend.

Jeff pulled his arm back and rubbed it against his hip as if to try to wipe away the evidence. "I know…" He sighed pushing past her and sat down heavily on a bench. With a frustrated grunt he threw the towel from his shoulders across the locker room and seemed to collapse inward slightly. "The road just gets to me sometimes."

Lita stood staring at him for a long moment. Why hadn't she thought of that? She and Jeff had gone from sharing a room, to grabbing a quick dinner after the shows, to playing phone tag. Why hadn't she seen that he was avoiding her?

"Jeff…" She said as she sat down next to him and began idly rubbing his back. "I didn't know why you were gone, just that you were gone. At first I didn't think much of it. You do have knack for disappearing when you don't want to be found." Jeff grinned slightly as she spoke and it made her smile too.

"I'm pretty good at that, yeah." He conceded. Lita could see the giggle he was trying desperately to contain and laughed outright. "What!" Jeff attempted to sound innocent but failed miserably.

Lita just shook her head and wrapped him in another hug. "I've just missed you as all." Jeff laughed and patted her patronizingly on the head. "The road is no fun without you or Robin."

"She left then did she?" Jeff asked as he stood up and shook out his half dry hair. Lita was happy to see it was royal blue. Odd hair color was always a good sign with the younger Hardy.

"No." The redhead said leaning back to stretch her legs out on the bench. "Injured." Jeff laughed.

"That kid doesn't waste any time does she?"

"Oh that's right. You were gone for the whole thing." Jeff flipped his hair forward and then back again and sat down again.

"What'd I miss?"

"It's a very long story and I'm not sure it's my place to say anything." Lita sighed. "Suffice it to say, she could've died."

"What? Who did what? Did she…"

"Leets? You in here?" Matt called as he barged through the door. "Jeff?" He laughed. "Holy shit kid, you're back!"

"Uh…yeah." Jeff sighed and stood up, hugging his brother reluctantly.

"How are you feelin?"

"I'm…better." He said slowly and glanced back to Lita. The look on his face was not entirely friendly. Matt however, was happily oblivious. "Why didn't you tell Lita what I wrote you in the letter?"

Matt's face paled visibly. "Bro I…"

"I asked you to let her know for a reason."

"Why didn't you tell me Matt?" The anger was back in Lita's voice as she strode over to the brothers and crossed her arms. Matt sighed heavily and held a hand out to Lita.

"C'mere." He whispered when she balked. "Please?" Grudgingly, the redhead took a step toward him.

"Why didn't you tell me Matt?" She asked him quietly, her eyes were cold and she knew it but she was in the middle of something that could confirm or deny her fears.

"Baby, you've been so worried about Robin and keeping yourself in contention that I didn't think you needed to be worrying about Jeff too." He said pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead.

"Matt…" She sighed and started to shake her head.

"He was in good hands." He continued and glanced to Jeff for confirmation. Jeff did nod but he didn't look happy about it. Lita opened her mouth to protest but Matt stopped her. "What could you have done Leets? You couldn't call him; you couldn't go see him. All you would have done was worry."

"I guess so but…" She hated that what he said made sense. Some part of her desperately wanted to have reason to scream at him and judging from the dark look in Jeff's eyes, the feeling was mutual. "You should have told me if for no other reason than because Jeff asked you to."

"True." Matt admitted and turned to his brother. "I'm sorry bro. I should've done like you asked."

Jeff shrugged. "I should've known you'd never do what I asked you to."

Lita held her breath as he spoke. It was so blatantly rude she was sure Matt would react badly. Jeff however, saved everything when he smiled and slapped his brother on the back. Matt laughed and hugged the younger Hardy again then turned back to Lita.

"Did you still want to grab some food before the show?" Lita nodded but her gaze kept being drawn to Jeff. He'd seen the aftermath of the last fight and what Matt had done to her. She couldn't stop herself from feeling apprehensive about Jeff's reaction to their tentative reconciliation.

"Uh…yeah." She said and tried to smile for Matt. She could see Jeff's silent derisive chuckle out of the corner of her eye but chose to ignore it. It wasn't up to Jeff who she did or did not see even if it left a slight aching in her chest.

"Great." Matt grinned and kissed her again on the cheek. "You wanna go with us bro?"

"Naw." Jeff muttered. "I'm gonna go hit the gym. I'll see you when the show gets started."

"Suit yourself." Matt shrugged and turned back to Lita. "Catering's still getting set up, did you want to find something on the strip?" The redhead nodded and took Matt's hand as he made for the door.

_I'll explain!_ She mouthed back to Jeff as they walked out. The last thing she saw was Jeff's shaking head as he turned his back and the door shut.

* * *

Jeff's head was spinning as he paced the locker room. How the hell could she even consider going back to him? It blew his mind.

Walking over to his bag, he grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on.

"Girl you're so stupid." He growled. He needed to hear the thoughts that were brewing in his head out loud.

If only he'd been there… If only he'd been around to help her through it. Jeff knew in his heart of hearts that if she had had someone around to keep her focused and grounded, she never would have batted an eyelash at Matt's confusing and quite possibly half-hearted apologies.

"You can't apologize for what he did." He went on to himself as he raged around the room. It was as if his frustration had grown to the point that the locker room was choking him. He had to get out. Perhaps going to the gym hadn't been a bad idea after all.

Sighing heavily, Jeff grabbed a towel and shoved through the door.

The chaos was beginning in the arena and dodging carts and crates and crazed crew with clipboards and cell phones provided just the right amount of distraction. With the voices and sound checks from the arena proper, Jeff found he could think more clearly.

Even his anger was dissipating as the excitement of the pre-show setup got back into his blood. Yes, he'd needed to get away when he'd left but now that he was feeling healthier than he had in quite a while, he felt like he was home again. The longer he wandered, the more people came to welcome him back and ask where he'd been. His cover story went over just fine. He'd hurt his knee and had been rehabbing it at home. No one questioned it and he was glad. No one needed to know where he really was.

After nearly an hour of walking and talking and getting back into the groove of the road, Jeff had an idea. If anyone would know what was happening with Lita, it'd be Kane. Sure, Jeff was her friend and they were close but Lita and Kane were like two halves of the same person. No one knew her better than he did.

After a few inquiries, Jeff managed to find out that Kane was in fact in the building. That was terribly unusual for the big man but one hell of a stroke of luck for Jeff. He couldn't remember many shows where he and Kane hadn't come sliding in just before the run throughs at about the same time. Lateness seemed to be bred into the big man as much as it was into him. Jeff had to laugh at the thought. It seemed they'd both started turning over a new leaf.

He didn't know exactly what he was going to say to Kane when he found him, but he'd think of something. So what if they'd never been terribly close. They didn't hate each other and they did have one thing in common…Lita.

Jeff just kept that thought in his mind as he walked up to Kane's private dressing room. He could hear muffled voices coming from inside and it sounded like Kane was having a very good time. The thought was almost enough to sap his courage. The younger Hardy didn't thinkan interruption of this nature would be something the big man would welcome with open arms.

Jeff heaved a deep sigh, let his arm drop from where it had been poised to knock, and stepped back with his hands on his hips.

"Damn it." He muttered, ran a hand through his shaggy blue hair, and shuffled names on the roster through his head. There was no one he could think of that would know anything. Kane was Lita's only confidant when Jeff wasn't around and it irked him. It didn't irk him because of her closeness to Kane but because every time he thought about it, he knew that if he'd been there, if he'd had the presence of mind to control himself, he'd have been the one she cried to. Any thoughts she had about Matt would have been tested on him first. He could have done something, talked her through it, let her know that she deserved better. Something.

There was a burst of feminine laughter from inside the room and Jeff all but flinched. He had to know what was going on and this was probably his only shot. He hated it but if he didn't find out what was happening, he was sure he'd go crazy.

"Stop it Kane!" Robin giggled as she flew out of the room with Kane right behind her. They were laughing and smiling as he chased her. Jeff was unable to move as he watched, he was caught and he still hadn't figured out whether or not he was going to knock at all but now he was kind of…stuck. Oddly enough, they didn't seem to notice him at all. They were so wrapped up in each other the rest of the world seemed to fade out. They were so much in love he could almost feel it coming off of them in waves. As much as he hated to admit it, it made him just a little jealous and more than a little sad.

"Hey Robin." He finally said but it was barely more than a whisper. The two of them stopped dead and stared at him.

"Jeff?" She finally blurted. Jeff nodded, a small smile breaking through. "Oh my God! You're back!" Robin laughed and danced over to hug him.

"How's it goin Jeff?" Kane asked. He appeared to be smiling but was obviously leery of his presence even as he reached out to shake the smaller man's hand. Jeff didn't blame him. There was no real reason for the two of them to interact outside of the ring and that happened very infrequently.

"I'm alright." He nodded and glanced back and forth between the two. "Kane, is there any way I could talk to you privately?" The big man's head cocked to one sideand he looked over at Robin.

"Go on. I'll meet you down by the truck." She smiled and reached up kissing him on the very edge of his face where his mask didn't cover it. His whole demeanor changed when she touched him.

"Love ya kiddo." He grinned, his mask lifting slightly, and watched her walk all the way down the hall. "So what do ya need Hardy?" He grumbled and crossed his arms over his massive chest as he shifted his gaze back to Jeff. The Hardy took a deep breath and tried to think of where to begin.

"I need to ask you about…" He finally started.

"Lita." Kane finished. Jeff's mouth snapped shut and he nodded.

"How'd you know?" He asked and felt the tension drain out of him. Kane wasn't surprised in the slightest. It made him feel so much better to hear he wasn't overreacting.

Kane shrugged and chuckled wryly. "She hasn't been herself in a while."

"When did she get back with Matt?" Kane shook his head leaning back against the wall.

"I have no idea. I was out for a bit with Robin while she was injured. When I came back, they were pretty much an item again."

"Why would she do that!" Jeff growled and began pacing back and forth in front of the big man. "…After all he put her through…"

"I don't know what to tell you man. She hasn't really spoken to me since I got back."

"Matt won't let her." Jeff muttered and Kane tilted his head to the side. The smaller man glanced up at him and shook his head. "Nothing…I'll handle my brother."

For a long moment, Kane's gaze was fixed on a spot near Jeff's feet. He stared for so long that Jeff started to get nervous. "Is there something I should know about him?" Kane growled shifting his gaze back to him. It made Jeff's skin crawl slightly, the anger brewing behind his eyes was so raw. Suddenly, Jeff was glad Lita had him. It was obvious how much he cared about her.

"Not yet." He sighed. "I was hoping you'd know more than I do."

"No, I wish I did. She's doing what she did before as far as I can tell." Kane sighed and rubbed his eyes through his mask. The longer Jeff stood and talked to him, the more respect for Kane he gained. It was more than obvious that this was not the first time Kane had thought about the situation. He actually looked tired of thinking about it. "You know your brother better than I do. If you see something I don't, let me know Hardy. I'll kill him if he hurts her again." It was clear he was deadly serious. Jeff nodded resolutely.

"Thanks Kane." He said and meant it. Jeff couldn't help but grin when the big man actually stepped back. "For looking out for Lita when I wasn't around."

"Don't worry about it. She's the sister I always wanted. I'd never let anything happen to her if it was in my power to prevent it." He said held his hand out to Jeff again. Smiling, he took it.

"You'd better go. Don't wanna keep a woman like that waiting." Jeff was still grinning as Kane glanced the way Robin had gone. "I'll see you around."

The sound of the man's true laughter caught Jeff by surprise. "No, she gets…impatient." He said and turned to leave.

Jeff watched him go and felt a bit better. Suddenly he it was like he had a partner in crime. Since he'd found out about Lita and Matt he'd felt quite alone but after speaking with Kane the thought seemed completely ridiculous. No, they definitely weren't friends but the old proverb says, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend", so a partnership of sortshad been formed. Neither of them trusted Matt and should Matt step out of line, Jeff had no doubt that Kane would be right there in the thick of whatever happened with him. It was definitely good.

Jeff glanced back toward Kane's retreating form and smiled, turning in the opposite direction. His mind was a bit clearer now; it was time to start to prepare for the show.

"Hey Jeff." He heard and turned back to see the big man stopped halfway down the hall facing him. "Welcome back." Then he turned and took a corner to the right.

Jeff smiled broadly. Yeah, going to Kane had probably been the best idea he'd ever had.


	55. Chapter 55

Kane walked out into the bright desert sun and quickly found Robin sitting on the hood of their rented Durango with Spike cuddled in her arms panting. The big man couldn't help the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He still marveled at the sensation of it. To him, it felt like he'd never truly been happy before Robin and every day since he'd gone to the hospital that horrible night, he'd thanked whoever was upstairs for bringing her into his life.

For so many years, he'd been silently jealous of his brother and Sara. He was happy for them, no question, but ever since the fire had left him somewhat other than normal, Kane had seen himself as unworthy. When Stacy had paid attention to him, he had begun to think that maybe he had been wrong but she never really loved him and that memory hurt. It was Robin who had finally broken him of the thought entirely.

"Hey there sexy." She grinned as he walked up and took the wiggling Terrier out of her arms. Spike growled his disapproval but quickly settled to licking Kane's mask.

"Hey yourself." He smiled and lifted his mask to kiss her. "Where's Mark?" Robin rolled her eyes and jerked a thumb toward the windshield. Kane's eyes followed it and he saw the cause of her irritation. His brother was on the phone again and judging by the look on his face, it still wasn't going well.

Kane's shoulders drooped slightly. "How long has he been at it this time?" He groaned. Robin shrugged.

"He was on it when I came out."

Kane muttered something crude and four lettered under his breath and counted slowly to ten. Then, he counted to twenty. He and Robin both had tried to reason with him but it never did any good. Mark was obsessed with Sara's leaving the tour and her subsequent emotional distance. He'd call home eight or nine times a day if they'd let him. Robin especially had been doing her best to keep him from it.

"He just doesn't seem to get it does he?" Kane grumbled as he watched Mark's heated gestures through the window. Robin shook her head. "He's acting like a thirteen year old girl with a crush."

"Mark really doesn't do well alone does he?" Robin asked as she slid down the hood to the ground and retrieved Spike, setting him on the ground and wrapping his leashed around her wrist.

The small dog immediately set to sniffing every square inch of pavement near the front passenger side tire.

"Not since he met her. Back in our younger days, he was quite the ladies' man." Kane was chuckling as he remembered it. Robin raised an eyebrow at him. Mark's former escapades were no big secret around the locker room but now, neither was his devotion to his wife. Part of the redhead wished she'd been around for some of the stories she'd been told. There was many a drunken night Mark was told about later. Apparently, he'd had a very good time indeed.

Abruptly, the passenger side door flew open and Mark's cell phone sailed out. Kane and Robin watched in stunned silence as it traveled through the air before shattering on the concrete of the parking lot.

"God fucking damn it!" Mark roared jumping of the truck behind it.

"Problem there bro?" Kane pressed gently. The pure malice in Mark's green eyes was enough to wipe any sign of the threatening smirk off his brother's face.

"I've gotta go." The older man growled and turned toward the Strip. Kane sighed and made to follow.

"No!" Robin blurted and jumped in front of him. Kane cocked his head to the side, his hand firmly on his hip. "I'll go after him." She offered.

"You always go after him." The big man in front of her countered even as he took Spike's leash from her outstretched hand.

"Yes, I do." She agreed. "There's less screaming and bloodshed when I go. You, my dear, are not terribly subtle."

Kane found himself wanting to argue but unable to. She was so very right. He and Mark did not confide in each other. Attempts at doing so had only ever ended badly. Mark's idea of compassion was cracking a beer or twelve and forgetting whatever it was you were upset about. If that didn't work and Mark was your only option, you were shit out of luck.

"Fine." Kane grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Go get him and I'll head back to our room."

Robin smiled the smile that never ceased to take his breath away and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Be back before you know it." She assured him and reached up to kiss him lightly on his mask before darting off after his brother.

As Kane watcher her go he was alternately saddened and warmed by her actions. He hated it when she wasn't with him but her intentions were in the right place. As a matter of fact, she had probably single-handedly kept what little family he had together. If it had been up to him to keep Mark in one piece they would have already come to blows. Mark was too proud to ever tell him the whole truth of his fears and Kane was nowhere near patient enough to wait out his brother's ego.

Robin was definitely right. Left to their own devices, the two of them would have killed each other.

Kane shook his head and sighed. Yep, he was a lucky man. There was no two ways about it. So was Mark if he'd just stop panicking and realize it.

The big man frowned inwardly as the thought crossed his mind. Mark always got…weird when Sara went home but normally she was understanding about her husband's insecurities. As a rule, it was her that defused him and got his mind back on track.

"Not so much now." Kane muttered to himself as he turned and headed back into the casino.

The inside was a riot of noise and flashing lights but the big man didn't really hear any of it. His mind was trying to wrap itself around why Sara was acting the way she was. She definitely wasn't acting like herself and it upset him.

Sara had been his closest confidant and his best friend until Robin came along and he liked to think he was still close to her. Through all his trials and tribulations with his insecurities about his scars and his relationship dramas, she'd been there for him. She listened and hugged him when he didn't think he deserved human touch.

She'd always been the only one he'd never doubted.

_Time to return the favor._ He thought as he skirted an old couple sprinting for a slot machine and turned toward the elevators, flashing his keycard to the security guard on the way by.

* * *

"Mark wait!" Robin called to the big man's back as he pushed through the crowd. He didn't even look back. The redhead felt an irritation brewing in her gut but did her best to squelch it. Mark was upset. The last thing he needed was someone else yelling at him. However… "Calaway you big shit! STOP!"

She giggled to herself when he actually missed a step. The laughter died on her lips though, when he turned his green eyes on her. There was more hurt and fury behind them than Robin had ever seen.

The redhead took his moment of shock as an opportunity to catch up.

"What do you want kid?" Mark growled with all the warmth of a penguin in the polar bear club.

Robin sighed heavily and laid a hand on his arm. It was important that he knew he didn't scare her. If she was ever going to get him to open up, he had to know she was an equal. "I want you to come back to the hotel with me and tell me what's going on."

Mark pursed his lips briefly in confusion. If Robin knew any better she'd have said he wasn't used to people being so bloody honest. "I don't wanna talk about it." He rumbled and stepped backward, his hands on his hips. He was staring at the ground so hard Robin thought he was searching for answers in the concrete.

"C'mon big man." Robin almost whispered as she edged closer and slipped an arm around his waist. "Don't let it eat you up inside."

"What the hell would you know huh?" Mark spat and turned out of her grasp. Before Robin knew what had happened, he was a full five yards away and disappearing through the crowd.

"Damn those long legs." Robin grumbled and hurried after him.

"Go away Robin." Mark said flatly as she caught up with him.

"No." The big man glanced down at her and picked up his pace. Sighing heavily, Robin followed. "Mark, come off it. You're tearing yourself apart and I will not stand idly by and watch you do it."

"Why the hell can't you take a hint?" Mark spat down at her. Momentarily, Robin was taken aback but she refused to let him get away. As she saw it, he had no one without Sara around. Sure, he had his brother but this was not a situation Kane was capable of dealing with. "I don't want to talk!"

"Yes, I think you do." Robin sang, jumping as she walked beside him to emphasize her point. Serious hadn't worked, maybe he'd go for the giggle factor. The big redhead gave her a very strange look but did begin to crack the tiniest grin. Good, she was getting to him regardless of what he was hurling her way. "Come on back. We need to eat, you need to relax." Robin took a chance and grabbed his arm.

Mark jerked to a halt once he'd gone as far as his arm would allow, then turned his heated stare on her again. It made Robin's heart melt. For a brief second, the Undertaker mask dropped and she could see into the pain inside him. It was full and unadulterated hurt on his face. This giant of a man beside her was so scared she ached to make it go away.

Since her return, she and Mark had become fast friends. They joked and laughed and talked about most things but what was raging in him now was something he never let loose. Mark did not show weakness. He did not appear unsure or afraid. It was as if that part of his character had rubbed off into his everyday life. Robin however, was determined to show him the error of that line of thinking. This wound could not be left to fester. He needed it off his chest before he imploded.

"Why do you care little girl?" His tone wasn't as angry suddenly. It was openly curious.

Robin shrugged. "I thought we were friends Taker." Much to her surprise, the big man began to laugh. He laughed so hard; he had to sit down on a nearby bench to collect himself.

The redhead wasn't sure whether to let him go on or find another way to distract him. Luckily, Mark made the choice for her.

"We're friends, yeah." He said and wiped at the corner of his eye as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Then talk to me. I hate seeing you like this." The big man shook his head as she sat down beside him. "Get it off your chest, whatever it is."

For a very long time, Mark stared out at the crowds of tourists as they wandered by. Robin was unsure what to do. He was obviously searching, but for what? Maybe she'd overstepped her boundaries after all. He was closing down again.

"Alright." She said finally. "Just…don't be gone for long. You've got to eat before the show. I know you're not eating."

"No, wait." He said quietly reaching out to grab her wrist as she stood to leave. Robin was struck so dumb she sat back down looking at him expectantly but Mark had lapsed back into thoughtful silence.

It was a very tenuous moment. Robin looked perfectly casual as she waited for him to decide what came next, but her insides were crawling with her impatience. This needed to be done as much for Mark as for anyone who had had the misfortune of having to interact with him since Sara left. He'd been such a pain in the ass. His already short fuse had just gotten shorter and there was barely a civil word out of his mouth. Kane and Robin alone seemed to be partially immune to it.

"Sara…" He began finally, shaking Robin from her thoughts. "She…she's so cold to me now." The redhead could hear in his tone how hard the words were to say. "It's like she's a completely different person."

"Maybe she just needs a break from everything." Robin offered. Mark's head snapped up, his green eyes boring into her with his disbelief.

"A break from me?" His voice shook and it made Robin's heart lurch. Where was the indomitable will she'd grown up watching on TV? As she looked into her friend's eyes, the stoicism gone from them, she wished she had all the answers.

"I dunno Mark." She sighed. "I don't see how, you and I always seem to have a pretty good time." Mark actually chuckled as she bumped him.

"Yeah we do." He said but was still staring out into the crowds. "She's my life Robin…and I'm losin her."

Oh god, the pain in his voice was tangible. "Give Sara her space. It's obviously what she wants right now." Mark shook his head in disgust.

"I don't know if I can." He whispered then shook his head standing up. "C'mon, lets get back before Kane eats our luggage."

The change was so abrupt Robin sat staring at his outstretched hand.

"You alright little girl?" He was grinning but it was a put on and Robin knew it. Oh well…she couldn't force him to talk no matter how much it pained her. At least he wasn't radiating anger anymore. That was a start.

"Yeah, I'm good." She finally said standing with the help of his hand. "How about you?"

Mark shrugged and casually tossed an arm around Robin's shoulders. "I'm done freakin out if that's what you mean." He said glancing down at her as they walked. His face was still drawn and tight with frustration but being around him felt like being near Mark again. It was the best she was going to get for now.

"And it's not like I could pick up my phone and call her now is it?"

Robin tried to stifle the giggle that escaped. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have chucked it out of the truck?"

"No, I don't suppose so." He agreed but the heaviness was still there. Robin slid her arm around his waist and squeezed gently. "I need her with me." Robin nodded. There wasn't much else to do. What Mark needed was an ear and the redhead was good at that when she tried. "Ever since we got into that stupid argument over Stacy she's been…different."

"Different how?" She asked. Mark shrugged again and Robin felt herself wilt minutely. For half a second, she thought she might have been getting somewhere. She should've known better. Talking to Mark was done in his time and not a minute sooner.

Sighing, she settled closer into his ribs and walked on in silence. She was surprised however, when he guided her past their hotel. "Any idea where you're going there big man?" She chuckled. Mark shrugged again before guiding her down a side street between two massive casinos.

"I'm not done calming down." He said simply and found another bench to perch on, pulling Robin down beside him. "Kiddo…I don't know what to do." Robin shifted to face him but didn't say a word. "It's like everything went to shit overnight."

"She just needs some time to acclimate to being home." Robin offered but Mark shook his head.

"I should've said I was sorry."

"Sorry for what exactly?" She asked. Mark looked away.

"I was just tryin to make her see what she was getting into. Stacy and Test won't leave her alone because she's mine. They sure as hell didn't leave you alone because you were my brother's did they?"

The comment made Robin bristle slightly. That was definitely one thing she did not want to talk about. "I'm sorry little girl. I shouldn't have said it like that."

"I'd have preferred you didn't say it at all." She muttered and fought the urge to cover her belly with her arms. Mark must have seen it in her. The big man swore under his breath and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Don't listen to me kid. You've got your own stuff to deal with." He offered squeezing her gently to emphasize his point.

"No Mark, don't be sorry. You're absolutely right. Fear of the big and scary didn't stop them once, it wouldn't have stopped them from getting to Sara either."

"So I didn't overreact?" He asked pulling back slightly with the smallest of grins on his face. Robin offered one in return more because he'd asked her for her opinion than because he was smiling at her. It made her feel just a bit better that he seemed to genuinely want her insight.

"Your intention was in the right. Your methods however, leave something to be desired." She chuckled. Mark elbowed her in the rib but at least he was laughing.

"I'm not that bad am I?" It was Robin's turn to shrug. "Oh that's so unfair."

"How is it unfair? You and your brother are more alike than either of you will ever admit."

"I'm not sure how to take that." He chuckled and stood up, offering her a hand again. Robin took it and wandered down the street with him.

"All I'm saying is neither of you are very good at using your internal edit button."

Mark raised an eyebrow at her and jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Think before I talk eh?" Robin nodded.

"And sometimes, don't talk at all." She said and Mark shot her a wry look.

"Alright…alright." He muttered. "I got your point. I'll leave Sara alone for now."

"Can I get a promise on that?" She giggled. Mark glanced over at her as they walked.

"My word's not good enough for ya?"

"That's all I'm asking for." Robin grinned triumphantly. "Just give her some space Mark. That's probably all she needs." The big man grumbled deep in his throat. "Is that a yes?" He frowned but didn't speak.

As they broke out onto the Strip, Mark still hadn't answered her. Robin wasn't too bothered by it. If absolutely nothing else, he'd talked to her. It was one hell of a start.


End file.
